Bound by Blood, Severed by Spirit
by Storm Spirit
Summary: Lord Voldemort's plan to secure his life and power involves having a child. Specifically, a son who follows his ideals. However, the son has a twin sister, and when Voldemort disappears, each child must take its destiny into its own hands. Features SS.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** All characters save for Keira and Saturnin are property of JKR. This fanfic will follow as closely to JKR's books as possible. The idea of this overall plot, however, is my intellectual property._

**

* * *

**

Prologue

The evening mist slowly closed in upon the land, swirling swathes of cloud blanketing the barren landscape. The grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were silent. Frost clung to each blade of grass, while the castle overlooked the grounds with a solemn air.

In contrast to the bleak night, the castle was filled with gaiety and carelessness, as the dancing fires pushed away the bitter cold of the winter night. The hallways were deserted, the time being long after curfew, but the House common rooms were filled with chatter and laughter.

To the side of the castle, the Forbidden Forest stretched to the east. Within the forest, ringed by the tall, bare trees that rose like mere skeletons from the earth, stood a small clearing, forgotten and empty but for a gnarled black tree and a roughly hewn tombstone.

The upper half of the headstone was hidden by the twisting branches of the blackthorn that guarded the place of burial. Only the lower half was visible, the silvery glow of moonlight illuminating the inscription.

_Here lie those who sacrificed their lives for a world that treated them with contempt_

Flanking the inscription, two figures were carved into the rock face, mouths open, screaming defiance to the world.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Long white fingers tapped impatiently on the arm rests of the throne, as Lord Voldemort waited for the arrival of his newest follower. Aware of her master's agitation, Nagini circled the room, great body moving across the stone floor and creating a sinister rustling sound.

An hour passed, then two. Voldemort felt his impatience rising as he toyed with his wand, letting it dance through his fingers. Finally, a tentative knock on the door opposite Voldemort's throne broke his reverie.

"Enter", he snarled, smirking as the door opened and the thin, balding figure of the doctor stepped hesitantly into the room.

"My Lord", he spoke tremulously, bowing low. "Your children were…" but the man could not finish.

"Children?", Voldemort hissed in interruption, reddened eyes narrowing to slits. He did not want children, he wanted a son. Singular. A strong, powerful _son_. Glaring at the quivering man before him, Voldemort waited for the man to provide an explanation.

"Yes, my Lord. The mother gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The boy is the elder They are both healthy." The doctor spoke hurriedly, wishing that he could leave the dismal castle. Voldemort smirked at receiving that particular thought. The dear man was not going to go anywhere in a hurry, but he did not have to know that, did he?

"What of the mother?" Voldemort asked, reaching out to stroke the head of the snake that had come to rest beside him.

The man's eyes widened in fear as Nagini flicked her tongue towards him, tasting the air. "She too, is well. Perhaps somewhat weakened from the birth, but she is healthy." He answered hastily, eyeing Nagini as a heavy silence fell between the two.

"I see," Voldemort said finally, his twirling wand releasing a shower of red sparks. "I thank you for your troubles," he continued, his voice deceptively soft, sending chills down the poor doctor's spine.

As the man stood to leave, Voldemort's wand was suddenly trained on the figure.

"You wish to leave before the entertainment?" He asked, a cruel glint in his eyes. Without waiting for a reply, Voldemort opened his mouth. "Crucio," he said lazily, watching the man writhe on the ground before him, the tortured screams echoing around the chamber. With a smirk of satisfaction, Voldemort watched the scene.

A couple of minutes later, his tension somewhat eased, Voldemort lifted the curse, watching the man take a deep breath before attempting to get to his feet. Beside him, Nagini hissed pleadingly, turning her pointed face towards he master. Nodding his acquiescence, the snake slipped across the floor. Seeing the man's petrified expression, Voldemort's cruel, high-pitched laughter rang through the cool air, as Nagini slipped her fangs into the doctor's neck, draining him of life. Hissing her thanks to her master, she caught hold of the corpse, and dragged it to a dark corner of the chamber where she proceeded to devour the carcass.

"Severus," Voldemort called, his summons echoing down the corridor to the room in which Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had aided the birthing.

The pained cries of the doctor reached the ears of the four occupants in the room, the two adults smiling, while the babies remained silent. The woman drew deep breaths of air into her lungs, trying desperately to regain her strength. The children had been silent since their birth, as though sensing that any noise made on their behalf may well result in pain.

Hearing his master call, he slipped a pale hand into his black robes, and extracted a small vial filled with a spiced yellow potion. Bending over the bed upon which the dark-haired witch lay, he pressed vial into her hand.

"Drink this. It will help you recover. I must hasten to our Lord." Without another word, he swept from the room.

Upon entering Voldemort's chamber, Snape bowed deeply.

"Yes, my Lord?" He said in answer to his summons.

"Rise, and come here," Voldemort ordered, surveying his servant briefly as he rose and stepped forward, his feet making hardly a sound on the stone floor. "Tell me, loyal Severus, what my offspring promises." Voldemort's red-tinged orbs met Snape's black gaze, and without a word, Voldemort slipped into Snape's mind.

"Both your children are powerful, my Lord," Snape said evenly, his innermost thoughts shielded from Voldemort's prying mind. "Although, your daughter somewhat lacks the mettle of her mother."

Snape fell silent, watching his master's expression carefully. Voldemort smirked. Yes, it would be hard for a female to match Bella. And yet, he had put so much hope into this plan. For if his Horcruxes should fail, he wanted to be sure of survival. Voldemort's features darkened, eyes narrowing to mere slits.

"Your son, however," Snape paused, noting the attentive gleam in his Lord's eyes. "Your son has much strength and power. He shall do his noble sire great justice," Snape finished, relaxing slightly as Voldemort's expression partially lost its grim scowl.

* * *

Throughout the exchange between master and servant, Bellatrix Lestrange, most loyal of Voldemort's followers and proud mother of his children, slowly regained her strength.

Of all of the Dark Lord's followers, _she_ had been chosen to carry his heir. She would not fail him. Her blood would not fail her.

She had taken Snape's potion the second he had left, trusting his judgement. Once again, she was not disappointed as she immediately felt her strength returning. Glancing at the mirror, she glared at the reflection. Grabbing her wand, she flicked it over herself, clearing all traces of sweat from her skin and changing into a fresh set of robes. Finally, she ran a comb through her thick, black hair, letting it fall past her shoulders.

Satisfied with her appearance, she turned to look at her produce. Her eyes flicked over the girl, her expression wrinkled in distain at the thin, pale creature swathed in black cloth. She hardly looked more than skin and bones. With a derisive snort, Bellatrix turned to her son, and was immediately heartened. The child had taken after his father, and there was an air of power and superiority over the sleeping figure that boded well for his future.

Without another thought, she picked up the two sleeping children, and made her way towards her Lord's throne room, ignoring the wave of nausea that threatened to engulf her.

* * *

"I see," Voldemort said shortly. "Show me my offspring."

Snape nodded, about to stride from the room, when Bellatrix suddenly stood in the open doorway, a black clad child in each arm.

"My Lord," she breathed, her husky voice raw with emotion, yet steady. She held herself upright, with the bearing befitting a pureblood, yet the strain made her far paler than usual. Bowing deeply to her Lord, she stepped forward, a haughty expression on her features. Voldemort smiled; a cold, cruel smile that failed to reach his eyes. Yes, Bella was strong. She made a worthy mother for his heir.

"Take this" she hissed, thrusting a bundle towards Snape, who took the baby girl cautiously, shooting a glare at Bellatrix. How dare she treat him like some babysitter!

While Bellatrix presented her son, Snape glanced down at the child in his arms. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, with her eyes shut, pale face contrasting with the black of her robes. As Snape was about to turn away, the girl opened her eyes, revealing deep orbs of a clear smoky grey. Their gazes locked for a moment, then child gave the fleetest of smiles, before closing her eyes, her face becoming expressionless once more. Utterly bewildered, Snape surfaced back in reality, to hear Voldemort speak.

"My son, shall bear the name Saturnin. The girl…." he paused, glancing at the small shape in Snape's arms in disdain. "She will be known as Keira."

With a wave of his hand, Voldemort motioned for his servants to leave, and with a final bow, the two adults exited the chamber with the two new-born children.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Voldemort remained seated in his throne, idly stroking Nagini's head as he mulled over the day's events. So, he had two children. He scowled at the thought, yet pushed it to the back of his mind. Fact of the matter, was that he had fathered twins. Powerful twins.

Now all he needed to do was wait until they matured, or rather until Saturnin matured. What he would do with the girl was, as yet, undecided. But Saturnin…A grin spread across Voldemort's features. Oh, how aptly that child had been named. Saturn had eaten his children, so they could not overthrow him, and that was precisely Voldemort's thinking. As soon as Saturnin was of age and powerful enough, he, the Dark Lord, would consume his son's power. His cold laugh filled the chamber as Voldemort thought of the irony of the situation.

But, he would have to safeguard his person. Youth could be so headstrong sometimes, and it would not do for Saturnin to want to take his father's position. Musing to himself, Voldemort rolled back the sleeve of his robe and pressed a long white finger to the area where he had had the Dark Mark branded into his servants, thinking of Severus.

In his dismal house in Spinner's End, Snape felt the familiar burning sensation on his forearm, and without another thought pulled on his Death Eater robes and disapparated., arriving almost instantly before Voldemort's throne with a resounding crack. In a fluid movement, Snape bowed once again to his master.

"My Lord," he spoke, remaining bent as Voldemort scrutinised him.

"Severus," the cold voice said finally. "I am in need of a binding magic to bind my offspring to myself by blood. I ask you to find such a magic, and I expect there to be a potion involved, which you shall brew for me. You may go."

* * *

Snape nodded, and disapparated immediately. Back in his home, he sat down in his armchair, and thought over his newest task. Binding magic….That would probably be a form of Old Magic, and, of course, Blood Magic. Pulling his black cloak tighter around his slender frame, Snape disapparated once more, arriving at the wrought iron gates of Malfoy Manor. Pulling his wand from an inner pocket, he unwarded the gates, slipped through and warded them once more, before striding towards the front doors.

Snape knocked once, and waited in silence until the door opened, revealing a cowering house elf.

"How can I help you sir?" It spoke in a squeaky voice, large ears quivering.

"I am here to see Lucius Malfoy," Snape replied coldly, stepping into the foyer, as the elf whisked off to find its master. He had barely to wait, before the neatly groomed figure of the Malfoy head arrived.

"Ah, Severus. How pleasant of you to drop by," Lucius spoke, his voice cool.

Lucius led Snape into the drawing room, and offered him a glass of Firewhisky which Snape accepted. A weighted silence hung between the two men as they sat before the fire, drinking their whisky. Finally, Snape spoke.

"I wish to have your permission to use your library. The Dark Lord wishes me to find a binding magic"

Lucius remained silent for a moment, before nodding.

"I thank you," Snape concluded, finishing his whisky, and rising to his feet. With a final nod in Lucius' direction, Snape left the chamber, and entered the large library. Setting his cloak aside, he began to peruse the books on Old Magic, pulling various tomes from their shelves and placing them on the central table for further study.

* * *

Voldemort, meanwhile, was striding through the hallways of his castle. Severus had told him of the prophecy barely five months ago, and still he could not make head nor tail of it. All that was clear was that the child had to be killed. The seventh month, he mused, pacing back and forth along the corridor. It was now January. Precisely the 29th of January. He had half a year to wait until this child was born that could supposedly vanquish the Dark Lord. He gave a snort of derision. The Dark Lord would never die. He had gone further down the path of immortality than anyone had ever ventured, and he would reach his goal; to conquer death. A mere child would not change that, he thought vehemently.

He turned back to the prophecy. The child was born to parents who had thrice defied him. Voldemort's lips pulled back in a snarl as two figures swam before him; a black-haired wizard with a green-eyed witch. The Potters. Voldemort hissed angrily, remembering how they had spurned him, and stayed with Dumbledore and his foolish Order of the Phoenix. Then a small smile appeared on his features. A grim smile that spoke of immeasurable cruelty. But he had Peter Pettigrew, the feeble excuse of a wizard. Wormtail, as he was known to his friends, was under the Dark Lord's control. The Potters would not be able to escape death, and neither would their child, Voldemort thought angrily, before storming into the darkening night in search of a muggle to torture.

* * *

Hours later, Snape placed yet another book on the rapidly growing pile of books that had given him no further leads on the binding magic. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he pulled the final, leather-bound volume towards him, and began scanning its contents. Just as he was about to give up hope of ever finding the binding magic, he found the potion he was looking for.

Pulling a clean sheet of parchment towards him, and picking up a quill, Snape began painstakingly to copy out the magic. It was close to midnight when he was done. Letting the ink dry, he waved his wand, sending the books back to their rightful places. Then, rolling up the parchment, and placing it securely in his robes, Snape left the library, and with a nod of farewell to Lucius who had remained awake, he left the Manor.

* * *

The following morning, Snape read through the potion needed for the binding magic with great care. The potion would take almost two months to prepare, he thought, idly wondering what Voldemort's reaction to that would be. He did not appreciate waiting, and yet, there was little threat from the children when they were that young.

Walking over to his store of potions, he pocketed a bottle of dark green potion. He hesitated for a moment, not sure whether to visit his master with the news or not. Voldemort was not fond of sudden visits from his Death Eaters. Yet, he was sure to want to know more about the potion. Coming to his conclusion, Snape quickly made a copy of the Binding Magic, before disapparating.

He arrived with a crack in the upper rooms of the castle, where Bellatrix was housed with the children. Bellatrix was lying on her bed, dark circles beneath her eyes. Snape strode forward, bowing his head slightly in a small gesture of respect towards the elder witch. Bellatrix was not someone you wanted as an enemy.

"I brought you some more potion, to speed your recovery. The Dark Lord may soon be wanting your services," he said silkily, handing her the bottle. "Take a spoonful three times a day, until the bottle is empty. By then you should be back to full health." Bellatrix nodded in affirmation, watching Snape leave the room.

Snape proceeded to the Voldemort's chambers. Coming to a halt before the throne room, he knocked, waiting for an answer. None came, and Snape contemplated leaving when something cold wrapped itself around his legs, making him freeze as he looked down to see Nagini's silver shape winding its way around him.

A hiss behind him, heralded the arrival of the one he sought, for Nagini reluctantly released him. Snape whirled around, about to bow before his master when the harsh word was spoken, and Snape found himself writhing in agony, as his bones seemed to catch fire and burn through his muscles. Snape bit hard on his lip, refusing to scream in pain, refusing to release the tension that was building up within him.

Then the pain stopped, barely a minute later, although it seemed like eternity to Snape. He lay gasping on the cold floor, forehead beaded with perspiration, as he shakily got to his feet, and bowed before the Dark Lord.

"Let that be a reminder that I dislike being disturbed," the cold voice hissed, and Snape nodded, tasting his blood in his mouth, and not trusting himself to speak.

"Why did you seek me?" Voldemort demanded, glaring down at his servant.

"I came to tell you about the binding magic. I have found this," Snape said, forcing his voice to remain steady, as he pulled the copied parchment out of his robes, and handed it to his master, without raising his head.

"I see," Voldemort said coolly, taking the parchment and scanning it. "You have done well to find this Severus. How long until the potion is ready?"

Snape swallowed hard, prepared for another dose of pain. "Two months, my Lord," he answered quietly. Yet no pain came, only a hiss of annoyance.

"You may leave," Voldemort spoke finally, and Snape did not need prompting. Without another word, he disapparated.

* * *

Snape worked tirelessly over the next two months, preparing the potion required for the binding magic. Finally, it was complete, and Snape bottled the silvery contents of the potion securely in dark blue glass vial, to protect the contents from too much light.

Pocketing the potion and two small beakers, Snape disapparated. When he arrived at Voldemort's throne room, he was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy present, though Snape's features gave no evidence for the surprise he felt.

"Welcome, my friends," Voldemort spoke softly from his throne. "You are here to witness the binding of my offspring to myself be blood. Each of you will have played an important in this binding. Bella, you have birthed my children; Severus, you have brewed the potion; and Lucius, you will bind the children to myself." All three nodded, tension crackling in the room.

"Severus, prepare the potions," Voldemort ordered, pulling a fine bone needle from inside his robes.

Snape opened the vial, and poured equal quantities into each beaker. Steeling himself, Snape held the beakers towards Voldemort, who plunged the needle into his finger, watching the crimson blood well up in fascination. Then he allowed three drops of blood to fall into each of the beakers. Immediately, the two potions turned scarlet with a hiss, releasing a cloud of black smoke. Giving one beaker to Bellatrix, Snape brought his beaker to Keira's lips, as Bellatrix mimicked his actions. As the children swallowed their potions, Lucius began to speak:

"Three drops of thy blood,

Consumed by thine offspring.

Be they bound to you by duty,

Be they bound to you in body,

Be they bound to you in blood."

A heavy silence pressed upon the occupants of the room.

"It is done," Voldemort breathed, a cold glint entering his eye, as he surveyed his children. They stared back at their father with wide eyes. As Voldemort looked at Saturnin, he realised just how alike they were, and he began to laugh; a high-pitched, bone-chilling laugh. As his loyal followers left the chamber, Voldemort's laughter still rang in their ears.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry that the story seems focused on Severus at the moment. Soon the story will shift to focus more on Keira. I just needed to set the scene._

_It would be nice for you to leave a review, but I am not going to spend hours begging people. _


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:** _I would just like to thank Rachael for being the first person to review. Thank you for your words of encouragement =) and I shall do my best to update the story as regularly as possible. _

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was Christmas 1980. The whole of Britain, both Wizarding and Muggle, was well into the festive spirit, encouraged by the soft flakes of snow that littered the ground in small flurries. Children played outside, either building snowmen, or having wild snowball fights, while mothers hurried to and fro, making last minute dinner and present preparations. The time was one of such joy, that as a consequence, adult and child alike forgot the dangers that had been haunting them the past years.

Barely 48 hours before Christmas Eve, Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters. The masked, black-clad figures bowing before their Lord and waiting in silence for him to speak. But they all had an idea on what was to happen. After all, it was the festive season.

"My friends," Voldemort called, his voice cold and clear in the filled room. "Tonight, we shall partake in our festivities. You shall split into two parties, and you may choose your destinations. Tonight is our time to rid yet another fraction of our world of mudbloods; the scum that ruin our traditions, dirty our blood. Tonight, my friends, is our time for glory." Voldemort's words were greeted with an enthusiastic cheer, as an air of excitement emanated from his servants. With a hushed muttering, the dark mass began to split into two groups, clustering around their respective leaders; Lucius Malfoy, and Antonin Dolohov.

Snape was slightly uneasy. He had never been particularly fond of these indulgences. Wanton violence had never been quite his preference…..especially having had a taste of a similar cruelty in his childhood. Nevertheless, he stood in the group surrounding Lucius, listening to the plans, his mind carefully detached to allow no-one access. It would be fatal for anyone, most of all Lord Voldemort, to find out where his loyalties now lay.

_

* * *

__Flashback:_

_August 15__th__, 1980. A storm raged, the dark of night broken only by the jagged bolts of lightening that shot from the sky amid violent bursts of thunder. It was one of the nights that he loved. The wind had always soothed him, taking his troubles and lifting them from him for a short period of time, before they weighed once more upon his shoulders. _

_Thus, the stormy night found Snape standing on the uppermost turret of Voldemort's castle, holding a small figure in his arms. Part of Snape had been furious to find that he was expected to play babysitter for the children, but he soon found that playing babysitter was not nearly as bad as he had anticipated. Bellatrix doted on Saturnin, and Snape was mostly left to look after Keira. Whenever Bellatrix looked upon the little girl, her face would darken into a scowl, as she looked almost ashamed at having borne such a pathetic creature. _

_Over time, Snape had grown somewhat fond of the little girl. She was nothing to look at. Small, skinny, and pale. Yet there was a quality about her that only Snape seemed to see, and he was intrigued by it. _

_Consequently, Snape held the now six month all child in his arms as he let the wind tear away at his long hair and black robes. Glancing down, he saw a small smile on the features of the girl, her eyes opened wide as she watched the swathes of black cloud race overhead. As the next crack of thunder punctuated the howling of the wind, and a flash of lightning illuminated the world for a fraction of a second, Snape was startled to see a deep glow within Keira's eyes. Yet glow was not an adequate description. Her dark grey eyes seemed to absorb the storm and reflect it at the same time, the weather duplicating itself within her orbs. _

_At that instant, fragments of speech reached the ears of the two beings, Snape freezing as he thought he recognised the voice._

"…_.death……...prophecy………Dark Lord……Potters." Snape froze, his sallow complexion paling to the white of Keira's. Though the wind had oddly distorted the words, Snape immediately knew what they had referred to, and he shivered in fear. He couldn't let Lily die. No matter what she had done to him, he just couldn't. _

_As the wind whipped his body, Keira sensed something was amiss, and gently reached up to touch the face of the person who had accepted her. Snape shuddered as the long white fingers, so much like her father's touched his cheek, her touch icy and yet soothing just the same. He would have to wait. Perhaps Voldemort would change his plans. There was, after all, the Longbottom family._

_By the end of the month, however, Snape knew that Voldemort would not go for the Longbottom family. No amount of pleading on his behalf for Voldemort to save Lily's life had given him anything more than severe pain. Voldemort had simply laughed, and crucioed him for his troubles, teaching him that no mudblood was worth defending._

_Broken, Snape had visited Dumbledore, pleading with him to save Lily. Snape shuddered at the memory. For all that Dumbledore was good and noble, he was just as bad as Voldemort in terms of manipulation. Meeting Dumbledore beneath the tree was a memory worth forgetting. But while he could forget the meeting, he could not forget the consequences. He was a spy. A spy for two of the most powerful wizards in the world. He shuddered. _

_For his pains to keep Lily alive, he had landed himself the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts. He actually had to teach them, and most of them were a dunderheaded bunch. But if it kept Lily safe, that was what he would do. As for Voldemort, when he had found out that one of his Death Eaters, his first reaction had been to torture him. Never before, had Snape been under the Cruciatus Curse for that long. He felt as though each bone in his body were being snapped repeatedly. Yet he let no sound pass his lips. He would suffer his pain in silence, as he always had; always would do. _

_He remembered kneeling on the cold stone floor, body trembling violently from the exertion of staying conscious. The words "my Lord. I accepted the position so I could spy on him for you" barely made their way past his mouth, and yet he had succeeded. Voldemort had seen the benefits of having a spy in Hogwarts, and Snape was alive. In the end, that was all that mattered._

* * *

As the parties were about to leave, Voldemort raised his hand and an immediate hush fell upon the Death Eaters.

"Lucius, Severus. A word, if you may" he spoke quietly, yet each word rang across the chamber. "The rest of you may go and enjoy yourselves. I shall be visiting later."

In a flurry of robes, all but two servants had left the chamber, and the distant sounds of apparition followed soon after.

"Yes, my Lord?" Lucius spoke in his gilded voice. Severus too, bowed, and emulated Lucius' words. Voldemort looked upon his subjects for a moment, idly toying with his hand, his long white fingers almost like spiders spinning silk threads.

"Lucius, I congratulate you on your fortune." Despite his words, the tone was icy as he spoke, and Lucius trembled slightly. He did not want anything to happen to his wife or son. "I wish to house my children with you for the time being," Voldemort continued, his gaze wandering around the empty room. "I need Bella for more important purposes. I trust you will serve me as well in this capacity as you do in others, Lucius." The underlying threat was not missed, and Lucius bowed deeply.

"Certainly my Lord. It would be an honour to house your offspring," he said softly, still bowed in deference.

"Very well. You too, may go, Lucius".

"Thank you, my Lord," Lucius muttered, before striding out of the chamber and apparating to join his fellow Death Eaters.

Once again, Snape found himself alone in the throne room, feeling Voldemort's eyes upon him.

"Severus," he spoke finally. "You are going to take my children to Malfoy Manor, and you shall watch over them." Voldemort's tone was final, and Snape knew better than to argue.

"Yes, my Lord. I shall go now." Snape spoke quietly, before turning on his heel and leaving the chamber with the faintest swish of his black robes. On his way to the children's playroom, he wondered idly if it was a blessing or a curse that he was not joining the festivities. Unwarding the door, he was greeted by the contrast that the two children always presented: the large, darker form of Saturnin and the small, pale figure of Keira.

"We are leaving" Snape said shortly, waving his wand around the room, summoning all the objects and packing them into a black case before reducing the case, and picking up the children. Saturnin was considerably heavier than Keira, Snape noted, and with a slight frown on his face, he disapparated.

Lucius had evidently forewarned his household, for the house elf was waiting at the door. Since Snape had been named Draco's godfather, he was now able to apparate directly into the grounds of the Manor. Narcissa greeted Snape in the hallway, her blue eyes taking in the two shapes in Snape's arms, yet she made no move to relieve him of his burden.

"They can room with Draco," she said, walking up a staircase with Snape following. Opening a door at the top of the landing, she stepped aside to allow Snape entrance. The room was nicely decorated in Slytherin's colours, with three separate beds aligned next to each other.

"The playroom is through there," Narcissa indicated, her perfectly manicured hand pointing towards a door at the far end of the room. "Draco is waiting."

She strode across to the door, pulling it wide to reveal a slim young child standing beside a small table, one hand holding to the edge to keep himself steady. There was no denying that Draco was a fine child, and upon resting their eyes upon his figure, both adults smiled. Even in the wizarding world, it was unusual for a child of six months to stand steadily almost unsupported.

The playroom, too, was decorated in Slytherin's colours, with toys lying scattered about. Walking into the room, Snape crouched down, and placed the two children on the ground, his arms aching for having carried the two yearlings all the way. Immediately, Draco's gaze locked upon the two intruders, and he sank to his knees before crawling towards the two newcomers. Saturnin immediately struggled to his feet, have a five months advantage over Draco. A moment's silence filled the room, before Saturnin took a step forward looming over Draco, who in turn disliked the air of threat and consequently grabbed Saturnin by the knees, causing the latter to topple.

Snape fought to hide a smirk as the two boys stared at each other for a moment, before acknowledging the other's presence. Keira, meanwhile, just sat up, watching the adults through her solemn grey eyes. Narcissa watched the children for a moment, before nodding to Snape and disappearing from the room.

Taking the reduced case from his robes, Snape enlarged it and began unpacking various items, separating the toys from the clothing. Giving the toys to Draco and Saturnin who seemed to have gotten over their differences, Snape turned to the bedroom to place their clothes in the drawers. By the time he was finished he was scowling. It was one thing to have to baby sit the children, but to become their substitute mother and unpack their items? That was not high up on his list of preferences. Indeed, it was somewhere near the bottom of said list. Yet he had no choice in the matter really.

Snape was disrupted from his musings when a piercing, wailing cry came from the playroom. Glowering at the noise, he stormed into the room expecting to find Saturnin or Draco causing a fuss, since Keira had never made much noise in her short little life. He was all the more surprised to find her sprawled on the ground, her eyes shut tightly, her mouth open in her cry. The very sound was so mournful, so filled with pain that Snape was at a loss of what to do. Almost immediately, the house elf arrived, ears flattened against its head, as it gingerly moved towards the screaming child.

"Don't touch her," Snape suddenly found himself saying in a cold, quiet voice. The elf froze, its eyes wide in fear as it looked at Snape.

"Please sir. Mrs. Malfoy is telling Dobby to make children quiet." Snape suddenly realised that both Draco and Saturnin had started screaming as well, though it was not with the same conviction as Keira.

"I shall deal with the girl," Snape said brusquely, striding over to Keira and picking her up. Walking into the bedroom, Snape closed the door, and placed his silencing charm upon the room so that the cries would not disturb anyone. Snape carefully placed the girl on the bed, noting once again how small and pale she was. She looked as though she were made of crystal, ready to break at any moment.

Snape waited for half an hour, and still her cries had not lessened. At times she ceased for a few seconds, her cheeks wet from tears, before her cries resumed. Snape hid his head in his hands. He was getting a headache from her cries, and yet he could not bring himself to do something to make her quiet.

Almost inadvertently, he slipped into her mind. Immediately he saw the cause of her distress, and he felt almost sick. Keira was trapped in a nightmare, and yet, it was no nightmare, for she was trapped in reality. Playing inside her mind like a gruesome film, she watched the Death Eaters wreak havoc. As he watched, Snape saw Bellatrix casting the Cruciatus Curse on a wizard, his form twisting in agony, while various witches were raped. There was no sound in the dream, and Snape had the distinct impression that watching without sound made the whole incident even more unbearable.

Snape tried to leave Keira's thoughts, and almost panicked when he couldn't. He too was trapped. Yet somehow, the perspective of the dream changed, and Snape felt a weak force cling onto the essence of himself. Fearing an attack, Snape fought whatever was reaching out to him, before he realised that it was Keira, desperately trying to find a way out of her nightmare.

Opening his mind wide, Snape tried to force the memory of standing at the top of Voldemort's castle in the storm, through his connection. He succeeded eventually, and the scene slowly filling Keira's mind, pushing away the Death Eaters' festivities.

Keira's cries slowly eased up, until she was silent. Finally, Snape found himself able to leave Keira's mind, and was surprised to find himself curled in a tight ball around Keira's figure. Straightening, Snape moved a hand to push his hair out of his eyes, and stopped in horror as his hand brushed against his cheek. It was damp. Leaping to his feet, ignoring Keira's startled cry, he grabbed a mirror lying atop one of the drawers. Staring back at him was his reflection, his expression haunted, his black eyes bright with tears, as two faint tracks on his cheeks showed where the previous tears had gone.

Shocked, Snape sank down on Keira's bed. He had cried. He had actually cried. Never in his life had he done so. Not when his father had beaten him. Not when James and Sirius had tormented him. Not even when Voldemort had tortured him. Yet now, watching the Death Eaters through Keira, he had. What had happened to him?

He growled softly, keeping his voice low as Keira had calmed down, her pale cheeks stained pink, and moist with tears. _It wasn't me crying_, he told himself firmly. _It was Keira's mind that had provoked such a reaction. It had nothing to do with me. Absolutely nothing._ Yet while Snape denied that he had cried, Keira opened her eyes, and without making another sound, crawled over to lie on Snape's lap, her small body curling against him, as she buried her head in his stomach.

Looking down at her, Snape didn't have the heart to move her, and so he remained seated while the little girl slept in his lap.


	5. Chapter Four

_**A/N:** My warmest thanks goes out to Almost Harmless._

_**Warning:** Dialogue in two of the scenes comes from JKR's Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire . I take no credit for her work._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Autumn was already well under way, and Halloween was fast approaching. Voldemort stood in his throne room, his handsome face twisted in anger. The Potters had gone into hiding. That stupid Fidelius Charm, he raged, furious at having been thwarted once more. Glowering, he began to summon Peter Pettigrew, but before his summons was complete, the small wheezing figure had apparated before him.

"My Lord," he stuttered, pitiful form quivering in fear, yet Voldemort could taste a hint of excitement beneath it. "My, Lord. The Potters have made me their Secret Keeper,"

he muttered, his eyes not leaving the hem of Voldemort's pitch robes.

Voldemort's reaction was almost instantaneous, his expression altering from its furious snarl to a cold, calculating smile that would have chilled an onlooker to the bone. Leaving Peter hunched over in a bow, Voldemort wandered idly ran his hand along Nagini's scaly hand, running his thoughts through his mind.

"You have done well, Wormtail," Voldemort said finally, his tone mocking as he used Peter's nickname. "Now tell me the residence of the Potters." Voldemort's eyes were fixed upon the cowering man before him, his face sporting a terrible expression of grim anticipation and excitement.

"The Potter family resides at….." Wormtail choked slightly, before forcing the words out. "The Potter family resides at Godric's Hollow, Number Two." The words had barely left his lips when Voldemort disappeared from the room, leaving the small figure bent over, tears streaming down his face. Scared of being left alone in Voldemort's domain, his silver serpent eyeing him, Wormtail disapparated.

He arrived at the residence he shared with his mother, fleeing to his room and sealing the door, before sinking in a heap on his bed, sobbing. He had betrayed James. The one person who had taken him in, and the one person who had placed such trust in him. What had he done with that trust? He had thrown it away. Thrown it away for what? For the glory and power that Voldemort had promised him. At the time it had seemed a good idea to join Voldemort. He was so strong, so powerful. Yet now, a small nagging thought worked away at him. What if it was all in vain? Lily and James would be dead, and he would be friendless. Drowning himself in self-pity, Wormtail curled up in a small ball, resembling a rat even more closely.

* * *

Voldemort laughed softly to himself, as he swept along the hallway. The Potters were going to die, and there was absolutely nothing that would stop him. What fools they had been to make Wormtail their Secret Keeper. Although, they had always been fools. Them and Dumbledore. He smirked to himself. The next day was to be All Hallows Eve. Perhaps he would drop by Godric Hollow to pay a little visit. With that thought, Voldemort's chilling laughter rang through the empty castle.

* * *

Snape sat in his new office, brooding silently in the dark. He hoped Dumbledore had kept his promise to keep Lily safe. He sat motionless, his thoughts spinning through his mind, his Occlumency walls firmly in place as always. He had kept the Dark Lord's children a secret. At the time he had briefly wondered whether to tell Dumbledore of Keira and Saturnin, yet Snape's suspicion of the motives of others had kept him quiet. Knowing Dumbledore, he would attempt to get his hands on those children, and wreak havoc. Dumbledore wasn't as nice as he pretended, Snape thought glumly.

Sighing deeply, he flicked his wand towards the fireplace, conjuring a small flame, and watching the bright light flicker across the dark dungeon walls. With a final glance at the grate, he turned to the stack of papers on his desk . Glancing at the first paper, his lip curled in disgust. Another dunderhead who hadn't bothered to read his textbook. Scrawling across the page in his spidery handwriting, he slowly worked his way through his evenings marking.

* * *

Lily and James Potter sat in their living room, a heavy silence pressing upon the two adults. Neither one liked this need for secrecy, hidden in their house from the threat of death. Their son, Harry, lay upstairs in his cot, sleeping, oblivious to the dangers surrounding him and his family.

The sudden screech of a owl alerted the contemplating couple, and both glanced out of the window, faces paling in shock and fear.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off…" James said hurriedly, gripping his wand firmly and standing in the entrance, awaiting the inevitable. Lily took one frightened look at her husband before racing up the stairs to get to her son.

She had barely taken the sleeping child from his cot when the door burst open violently, revealing the tall robed figure of Lord Voldemort.

"Give me the child," he spoke, his high-pitched voice cold and clear.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily cried out, clutching her son to her

chest, facing Voldemort as he laughed cruelly.

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now.," he ordered, scowling at the woman before him. This was the whelp Severus had wanted him to save? Well, he had given her the chance.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead ----- " Lily cried once more in anguish, shielding her child from Voldemort."Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… ". Her pleas were cut short by a scream and a blinding flash of green light, before she crumpled to the ground, drained of life. Voldemort laughed once more, turning his yew wand upon the defenceless baby and uttering the Killing Curse once again.

Immediately, pain coursed through his body. A pain so intense, so piercing, that it ripped him apart. His eyes rolled back in his head his mouth working to scream, yet emitting no sound. It was as though Satan's flames were consuming him, only infinitely worse. Then it was gone. Just as suddenly as it had come. Voldemort stared down at himself, and almost screamed in shock and rage. He no longer had a body, nor did he have a voice. All that was left of him was the spirit, the merest essence of himself. Was he dead? He thought not. Yet he had lost everything. The slightest breath of wind caught his being, and he fled from the ruined house in Godric's Hollow where two adults had died for the protection of their son.

* * *

Snape, and all the Death Eaters instinctively knew that something had happened to their master, for on each and every forearm, the Dark Mark burned hellishly, searing the skin. Perplexed, they waited, not knowing what had happened, expecting their Lord to call them together.

Unbeknownst to all but Narcissa Malfoy, two children had begun screaming, their cries piercing, echoing around the chamber. Saturnin and Keira also felt the Dark Lord's predicament. But they felt it so much more keenly than his Death Eaters. It was as though their bodies were on fire, their minds going black with the pain.

Snape discovered of the Potters death and the Dark Lord's downfall barely twelve hours later from Wormtail. Snape's lip had curled in disgust at seeing the pitiful man trembling before him, eyes glistening. Hesitantly, Wormtail had told him of the Dark Lord's leaving for Godric's Hollow, of the pain he had experienced on his forearm, of Voldemort's spirit ordering him to collect his wand, of the Potters death.

Furious, Snape had kicked the man out of his domicile, his expression thunderous. Dumbledore had lied. Lily was dead, the Dark Lord had been defeated. Yet in his heart he knew that Voldemort would rise again. This thought only fuelled his anger, and in his black rage, he stormed from his rooms. Cursing to himself, he whipped out his wand, unwarding the gates to Hogwarts and slipping through them.

Once out of sight, he conjured his patronus, sending the silvery doe to all the Death Eaters, calling them to Voldemort's castle immediately. Without another word, Snape disapparated, arriving in Voldemort's throne room to be greeted by Nagini. The silver serpent lay in a curled ball, a subdued expression on her face.

"Your master is greatly weakened and no longer has his human form. You are free to leave" he spoke, keeping his tones carefully neutral. He did not want those long fangs burying themselves into his flesh. With a final glance in his direction, Nagini slithered from the room, scales rasping faintly against the rough stonework.

Before long, the sounds of apparition filled the chamber, as a motley of voices began firing questions. Glaring angrily, Snape cast a charm upon the room muffling the sounds of the speakers.

"Silence," he ordered, his voice deadly calm. An immediate hush fell upon the Death Eaters as the final stragglers arrived. Finally, all were present, and Lucius spoke.

"Severus. What is the meaning of this? Where is the Dark Lord?" A soft murmuring of agreement accompanied his words, as Snape stood before the dark mass of figures.

"The Dark Lord has fallen," he said heavily, as a shocked silence fell upon the crowd. "He went to kill the Potters. When he cast the Killing Curse upon their son, the curse rebounded upon our Lord." A stunned silence blanketed the room, before Bellatrix's distraught voice cut through the chamber.

"How do you know this, Severus?".

Snape eyed her coolly for a moment, before answering simply. "Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, told me. The Dark Lord had given him orders."

Bellatrix fell momentarily silent, scanning the room for Wormtail's small figure, but he was not present. Then she strode forward to stand beside Snape. "The Dark Lord is not dead. He will rise again!" She said to the room at large, before disapparating. The other Death Eaters followed suit, muttering to each other, until only Lucius was left.

"Lucius. I trust that you will keep our Lord's children safe." Snape continued, his voice carefully detached of emotion. Lucius nodded once in affirmation, before turning on his heel and disapparating.

With a heavy heart, Snape went back to his quarters, where he let his calm, collected façade slip. Lily was dead. That was the only thought that registered in his numb mind, as he sank into his armchair, a glass of Firewhisky already half way to his mouth. It was the only way to get himself past the hurt that clouded his mind for the second time. He had lost Lily once. Now he had lost her for good.

* * *

Over a month had passed since the joyful news of Voldemort's defeat, when the Wizarding World was shocked by an incident of the worst kind.

Bellatrix Lestrange had taken it upon herself to find the whereabouts of her master, and upon a snippet of information gathered from her spies, she paid the Longbottom family a visit. Along with the rest of the Wizarding World, the popular aurors had thought the world to be rid of the greatest evil they had been working against, and consequently, their security measures were slightly lax.

Thus, when Bellatrix, her husband and brother arrived at their doorstep with the young man known widely as Barty Crouch's son, the Longbottoms's were instantly overpowered. Warding the front door carefully, the Longbottoms were herded into their living room, where Bellatrix began to speak, demanding the whereabouts of her Lord. The poor souls hadn't a clue, and in her rage, Bellatrix cast her favourite curse.

She turned the curse first upon Alice Longbottom, while her husband struggled fiercely in his bonds to get to her. But it was to no avail. As Alice writhed on the floor, piercing shrieks echoing around the chamber, Bellatrix laughed. It was always so amusing to watch her victims. Finally, she released the woman, leaving her trembling.

"So. I shall ask you again. Where does the Dark Lord reside?" she asked sweetly, black orbs glinting harshly in the light. She addressed the room at large yet no one answered her. "Perhaps you need you tongue loosening," she mused, turning her wand upon Frank Longbottom, as he fell to the ground in agony as the Cruciatus Curse worked upon his defenceless body.

However, no matter how often Bellatrix asked, the Longbottoms gave no answer. Finally, Bellatrix lost the last shreds of her sanity. Glaring daggers at her victims, she motioned towards her fellows for them to ready themselves. As if on an unspoken accord, four voices cried "CRUCIO", although Bellatrix's voice was by far the most terrible. All her fury and spite found its release through the curse that thrived on malicious intent, and thus, was by far the most damaging.

The Longbottoms were kept under the curse for five minutes, ten minutes, half and hour. By this time, their screams had grown hoarse. Finally, Bellatrix raised her wand, and the others followed suit. Scowling down at the broken figures that mumbled incoherently as their limbs continued to twitch in the after effects of the curse, Bellatrix strode from the room.

She and her company had barely unwarded the front door when they were stunned by a group of six wizards from the Order of the Phoenix. The Longbottoms were immediately transferred to St. Mungo's, but there was nothing that the healers could do. The Cruciatus Curse had left its permanent mark upon the couple.

Bellatrix and her fellow torturers were sentenced to life imprisonment, the court hearing being a scandalous affair in which Barty Crouch senior disowned his son publicly. Throughout the trial, Bellatrix had sat quietly, her posture imperious as she gazed around the dungeon court room, ignoring the pitiful cries of the boy in her company. She had known they would be sentenced for life, yet when Voldemort finally came back to power, she would be honoured. As their judgement was passed, she rose from her chained chair and locked her gaze with Crouch senior.

"The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban, we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!" she called, before sweeping from the room.

The crowd within the court room had jeered at her, yet her parting words had caused a greater chill to descend upon the dungeons, for no one wanted to believe that Voldemort could rise again..

* * *

With no available family, Keira and Saturnin grew up in the Malfoy household. Given the surname Devolor, derived from the name Voldemort, they were known to the greater Wizarding World as orphans from a distant French relative. No-one questioned their origin, for the Malfoy family was well respected.

Draco and Saturnin grew up together, becoming friends closer than brothers. Keira had always been the outcast, though she shared Draco's love of books. As the children grew closer to the fateful day where they would begin their education, Narcissa had all but given up on the girl. At first she had been delighted to have a daughter of her own, yet Keira had no care for her appearance, and little patience for the subtle ways that women used to manipulate men. Frustrated, Narcissa gave up, turning her attention back unto the two boys who took the arts of appearance seriously.

Keira had always been the black sheep in her foster family, and she was well aware of it. By far the quietest of the group, she kept herself to herself, pouring over the books in Lucius' library. Of course, Lucius did not know, for Keira had long perfected the art of moving silently. It was not that she had consciously made the effort to do so. Moreover, it was almost natural for her to do so, and thus, her knowledge of the Old and Dark Arts was far greater than any child had ever had.

* * *

_**A/N:** The dialogue from the Potters murders, and Bella's speech at her trial were taken from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire respectively. This dialogue is property of JKR - I take no credit for it._


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Meanwhile, Snape retained his position as Hogwart's Potions Master, and Head of Slytherin House. He was still bound to serve Dumbledore, for on that fateful day on which he had sought out Dumbledore, he had offered to serve Dumbledore for life. Despite Dumbledore's failing to keep Lily alive, the fault was not directly Dumbledore's and so Snape was still bound by their agreement.

Snape found little respite from the tedium of dealing with children. His cold demeanour terrified the students, his very presence commanding respect. His relationship with Lucius had deteriorated somewhat, and Snape found little excuse to visit the Malfoy household. He trusted the Lucius would treat the children well, although their upbringing would no doubt be strict.

Snape often found his mind turning to Keira. Although he hardly dared admit it, he missed the little girl. He often wondered how she fared in the Malfoy household, for his instinct told him that she would not fit in particularly well.

Finally, on the Christmas of their tenth birthday, Snape decided to visit the Malfoys. He was not the sort to buy gifts, yet he needed an excuse to call in. Thus, he had stopped by Flourish and Blotts to pick up three books. As he perused the shelves, his mind wandered to Voldemort's children. How were they developing? He had the distinct impression that Saturnin would follow his father's footsteps. But what about Keira? Idly, he picked a Potions book off the shelf. Glancing at it, he deemed it suitable for a young child, and continued browsing the shelves. Yet he did not find another book suitable. Wondering what he could possibly find for the two boys, he gave up. No one need to know that he had found something for Keira.

Consequently, he arrived at Malfoy Manor on Christmas Day. The bowing house elf led Snape into the immaculate drawing room to find the two boys happily ripping apart a great stack of presents. Seated somewhat to the side, her back to the fire, she carefully unwrapped her presents, folding the paper neatly when she was done.

"Ah, Severus. How nice of you to join us," Lucius spoke from his comfortable armchair, a glass of red wine in his hand.

Snape inclined his head in greeting, desperately trying to keep his focus on Lucius.

"I trust you will be staying for a night or two?" Lucius continued, already waving the house elf away to prepare a room.

"If you insist, Lucius, I shall be delighted to accept your request," Snape answered silkily, allowing his gaze to drift over the three children. Saturnin and Draco had barely looked up, greeting him with a swift "Good evening, Godfather" before attacking their gifts once more. Keira, on the other hand watched Snape with a carefully guarded expression, her final parcel left in her lap, unwrapped.

As Lucius offered Snape the seat beside him, facing the fire, Snape let his eyes rest on Keira. She was still small, still slender, still pale. Yet there was a quality about her that captured Snape's attention. Suddenly, he found himself nervous under her scrutinising gaze. What if she disliked him? Furious with himself, he broke the connection, turning instead to speak with Lucius.

* * *

Keira quietly opened her presents. It had not gone unnoticed that her pile was significantly smaller than those of her siblings, for she had come to consider Draco a brother. Yet she did not mind, for she had never been particularly worried about the material world. One reason why Narcissa had given up on her, she suspected.

At least her foster family had realised that she was not much into trinkets, for most of her presents were books. It did not pass her by, that most books were dedicated to spell work. A small smile graced her features as she pulled her final present towards her. There was no mistaking what it was.

Yet before she could open the wrapping, the door opened and a figure she had yearned to see for so long, walked into the room. Her heart beating uncomfortably, she watched Snape walk across the room, pale hands clutching at the parcel in her lap, long fingers played across the brown wrapping.

Hiding her emotions behind the mask of indifference that she had grown accustomed to wearing , she watched Snape like a hawk, keen orbs taking in the slight tenseness in his stature. When he sat down and looked at her, Keira could hardly breathe. Forcing herself to remain calm, and bear herself with dignity, she refused to break the connection, stormy orbs boring into the black voids of the one person she was willing to trust with her life.

As Snape looked away, his expression altering so slightly that only Keira noticed. The fleetest of uncertainty flitted across his features, before his long face schooled its features into their usual expressionless features. A slight smile twisted Keira's lips, for she knew instinctively that the cause for Snape's discomfort was her.

Before anyone could perceive her change of mood, Keira hastily turned to unpacking her final present, her hands shaking as she peeled back the paper to reveal the sleek, well-groomed Comet 260 that she had been coveting. It did not matter to her that Saturnin and Draco sported the same model.

She looked up at Lucius, gratitude evident in her features, as she got lithely to her feet, and walked over to Lucius, passing directly before Snape and letting her hand trail discretely across his knee. Upon reaching Lucius, she sank into a deep curtsey.

"Thank you for your kindness" she spoke softly, her voice clear. Lucius merely nodded, approving of the respect she had shown. She had been quick to learn, unlike her brothers. Yet Lucius feared she lacked the necessary arrogance that defined one of such noble stature. He pushed his doubts aside, however, when Draco and Saturnin started arguing.

"Boys. Stop your infantile behaviour at once" he drawled softly, his grey eyes cold as he surveyed the two squabbling males. Immediately, the released the item they had each been clutching, turning apologetic expressions to their head.

"Sorry father" they chorused, inclining their heads slightly. As they did so, Keira caught Snape's eye, and smirked slightly, causing the latter to smile briefly in response. Lucius, however, was not amused by the boys' antics.

"You are to go to bed," he ordered, his voice not rising in the slightest. Wordlessly, the three children nodded. Gathering their gifts, the three figures left the room after bidding the occupants a good night.

* * *

While the children disappeared to their rooms, the adults conversed between each other, exchanging pleasantries. When Snape deemed it appropriate to retire, he too, bade his hosts a polite good night, which they returned. As Snape left the room, the house elf, Dobby, appeared instantly, leading Snape to his quarters.

"If there is anything that the sir is needing, Dobby is ready to serve" the elf squeaked, bowing deeply and exiting the room. Snape looked around the guest room, noting the carefully made bed. Snape wondered briefly whether he should apparate home to collect his overnight gear, before he decided to summon the house elf. It arrived seconds later, bowing once more, nose almost touching the ground.

"Yes sir. How can Dobby be of service sir?"

"I need you to go to Hogwarts. Ask an elf, Rax, to pack my personal belongings for a couple of nights," Snape answered coolly, barely acknowledging the elf. With a crack, the elf disappeared, returning barely ten minutes later with a small black bad containing Snape's overnight things. Bowing once more, the elf left the room, as Snape proceeded to brush his yellowed teeth. Why they were that faded colour, he failed to understand, for he brushed his teeth regularly, contrary to the thoughts of most. He shrugged, rinsing his mouth with water.

As he began to unbutton his robes, a slight creaking noise caught his attention, and he halted his actions immediately, straining to catch the sound. It sounded as though a window were being opened. Puzzled, he determined the source to be from close by. Since his room lay at the corridor, he determined the source to be from the room beside him.

Without another thought, he closed the undone buttons, and slipped out of his room. His feet made no noise on the carpeted landing, and he knocked very softly the door next to his. A faint scuffling noise was made, before the door opened a crack to reveal the wide-eyed face of Keira. Upon seeing Snape, a soft sigh of relief passed through her body, as she opened the door wider to allow him entrance.

Snape smirked slightly, gliding into the room with feline grace. The room was sparsely furnished, and neatly ordered. A faint click reached his ears, as he turned to face Keira, who was leaning against the door, a smirk on her face, an eyebrow raised questioningly. Snape noticed she was wearing a heavy, dark blue travelling cloak. Casting a muffling spell upon the room, he spoke.

"Hello, Keira. I don't believe we have greeted each other properly" he began, watching the girl carefully. Her smirk widened, as she looked back at Snape.

"No, I don't believe we have," she said, her melodic voice teasing. Somewhat uneasy, Snape remained motionless, trying to read the girl. She unsettled him. As he pondered the girl, she moved, suddenly. Snape was hardly aware of her change of position, before her small body was flung at him, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as she clung to his tall, slender shape. Somewhat startled, Snape remained still for an instant, before hesitantly putting his own arms around the small girl who had followed him in his dreams.

Finally, he set her down, leading her over to her bed, and sitting down upon it, Keira mimicking his actions. They sat in silence for a moment, before Snape noticed the window. It was slightly open, letting the chill winter's air into the room.

"Where were you off too?" he asked, noticing the gloves in the pocket of her robes. Keira was silent for a moment, her eyes widening slightly in fear.

"I won't tell anyone" Snape found himself saying. Her expression calmed slightly, as she gestured to the broom leaning against her wardrobe.

"I wanted to go flying. I have been wanting my own broom for ages, but Narcissa always thought I was too….fragile" she answered, her expression twisting on the final word.

"I see," Snape said, musing to himself. He still had his gift for her. His mind was made up almost instantly. It had been a while since he had last flown, yet that meant by no means that he had lost his skill on a broom. "You wouldn't mind, if I came with you?" he ventured, gaze trained upon her face.

"Of course not, Sev" she said lightly, jumping up from the bed, and picking up her broom. For a split second, Snape flinched at the nickname, for it had been the same as Lily's. Yet Snape found the name so much sweeter, spoken in Keira's tones. He smiled to himself, before following Keira over to the window.

Muttering a quick spell, he oiled the windows hinges, before pushing it open with a single noise. A rush of cold air filled the room, and Snape shivered involuntarily. Transfiguring his robes into a thicker pair, he climbed onto the window ledge, holding his hand out to Keira, who wordlessly gave him the broom. _Funny, how they hardly needed words to communicate,_ Snape mused, mounting the broom and holding it steady with his knees. Reaching out a hand, he helped the small girl onto the broom in front of him, wrapping his arms securely around her slight figure before steering the broom clear of the Manor, and out into the night.

For a couple of minutes they were silent, letting the night's breath tousle their hair and rustle their robes. Keira leaned back into Snape's chest, tilting her head to look up at him.

"Sev?" she asked, pale face contrasting with the darkness of the ground below them. "Can we go faster?" A pleading expression upon her face was the last urging Snape needed. _Why could he not say no to the girl_ he wondered, simultaneously gripping the broom tighter and urging it onwards.

The broom responded beautifully, immediately accelerating smoothly until they were going flat out, the winter wind turning into a gale as they streaked through, robes whipping in their wake. They had long since left Malfoy Manor behind, and it was as if years of gloom seemed to lift of Keira's shoulders.

As the wind caused her eyes to tear with its force, she began to laugh gently to herself. A soft, musical laugh that the wind snatched from her mouth and scattered into the night. Catching her spirit, a small smile worked itself onto Snape's normally grim features, as he guided the broom to Avebury and its stone circle.

They arrived their destination soon after, Snape slowing the broom before moving into a gentle dive and landing lightly in the centre of the stone circle. Immediately, Keira hopped off the broom and ran across the grass to inspect the nearest stone.

Grinning to himself, Snape conjured a small fire and laid his outer robe upon the grass before sitting down. He watched Keira for a few moments, the clouds having parted to allow the light from distant stars to grace the planet.

Before long, she had bounded back to him, energy flowing through her body as she tore across the grass, black hair streaming behind her. Her eyes shone brightly, a dazzling silver that rivalled the star's light. _Her eyes had always intrigued him_, Snape thought. _They seemed to change colour with every new emotion, every new thought_. His train of thought was halted, however, when the object of his scrutiny began speaking once more.

"Sev? Why did you never visit?" her voice was soft and enquiring, but Snape thought he could detect something beneath her light tones. Before Snape could think of his reply, let alone open his mouth to answer, she spoke again, her voice heavy, almost defeated.

"I waited for you. Ten years I waited for you."

Snape swallowed uneasily. Why had he not visited? He could easily have found an excuse to drop by Malfoy Manor. To be totally honest with himself, he had been scared. Lily's death had scarred him, made him cold and detached from the emotional struggles that most faced. Yet even during the dark times where he had drowned himself in alcohol in order to escape the pain that plagued him with Lily's death, another face had haunted him. A small, pale face with grey eyes. Keira. He was scared of what it meant. Scared of what could happen. He couldn't allow himself to feel for another person. For when they spurned him like everyone always did, he would be left with nothing but pain.

As the thoughts swirled through Snape's mind as he frantically sought to gain some control over them, Keira watched him carefully. The conflicting emotions were evident in the black orbs that were usually devoid of emotion. Keira saw confusion and guilt. But most of all, she saw pain. A pain that she had experienced every day of her life for the past ten years. The pain of being an outcast. The pain of having no one to trust, no one to hold on to.

Slowly, she stretched out a pale hand to stroke his cheek, mimicking the action she had done so many years ago at the top of Voldemort's castle in the storm. The action brought Snape's focus back to reality, and he opened his mouth to say something, anything. But Keira simply pressed her fingers against his lips.

"Don't. I forgive you" she said softly, before wrapping her arms around him, and burying her face in his chest. "Just promise me. Don't leave me again. Promise me, you won't leave me alone." The words were muffled, yet Snape heard them clearly, the note of desperacy clutching his heart.

He had not wanted to make yet another promise. Certainly not one with such an emotional attachment. But as he looked down at the small shape in his arms, he found he couldn't deny her. She was alone, like he had been. He did not want her to follow his childhood.

"I promise I will be there for you" he said quietly, hesitantly running a hand through her black hair. Keira pulled away, a small smile on her serious features.

"Thank you, Sev" she said simply, leaning against him as she stared at the fire dancing before them. A comfortable silence fell upon the two pale, dark-haired figures. After a moment, Snape pulled the neatly wrapped potions book out of the inner pocket of his robes.

"Keira," he spoke softly, not wanting to startle her out of her reverie.

"Hmmm?" she replied, her gaze not shifting from the depths of the flames

"I've got your Christmas present".

Surprised, she turned around, shyly taking the parcel from his hands. Carefully, she pulled the wrapping apart, to reveal the sleek, leather-bound book: _An Introduction to the Art of Potions-Making_.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking at the book in awe, a single pale finger tracing the silver lettering stamped across the cover. Snape smiled fondly at the girl before him. She had opened the book, turning each page with great care, her eyes scanning the text, mind hungrily soaking up information.

Finally a Potions book. No one knew how much she was fascinated by the subject. Spells were useful, of course. But, in her opinion, they didn't require the same skill, concentration and commitment that Potions required.

Snape glanced up at the sky, surprised to see that almost three hours had passed, and they had about an hour's journey to get back to the manor.

"Keira," he said, drawing her attention away from the book. "We should be heading back." Keira nodded wordlessly, closing the book slowly, and placing it into her travelling cloak. A cheeky grin flitted across her face, as she answered.

"Yes, we probably should." Before Snape could react, she had leapt forward. A second later, she was soaring vertically upwards into the night, disappearing from view, leaving Snape standing on the ground with the last echoes of her cheerful laugh.

"KEIRA" he thundered, expression dark as he stared upwards. A soft swishing sound caused him to whirl around in time to see Keira flash past him.

"Yes, Sev?" she asked sweetly as she passed, her face alight with joy. Then she was gone, and Snape sighed in exasperation. What had he gotten himself into?

"Keira, we're going" he said shortly, picking up his robe and fastening it securely.

"Yes, daddy" a faint voice answered from high above him. Snape extinguished the fire, and ignited his wand tip, sending its light to the heavens. _Daddy_, he snorted. _This is what he got for being sentimental_. He look up, searching for his charge. Perhaps fifty feet above him, a small shape was just visible. Instinctively worried for her safety Snape called again, his voice firm.

"Keira," he warned, and almost shrieked as the small shape he had been watching grew rapidly faster as broom and rider hurtled vertically towards the ground. Shocked, and terrified at what could happen if she didn't pull out of the dive soon enough, he whipped out his wand about to slow their descent.

Before he could utter the spell, Keira had pulled out of the dive barely four feet from the ground, and remained hovering before Snape, a grin on her face.

"Come on then," she said cheekily, moving forwards on the broom handle to give Snape space to sit. Snape, however, did not move, his heart still beating hard.

"Don't you dare do that again," he said sternly, glaring at her. Keira just looked at him, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Awww, come on Sev. It's fun. Nothing happened."

"Yet," Snape growled in completion to her sentence. Keira merely shrugged as he climbed on behind her.

"Ready?" she asked, making sure that Snape had a grip on the broom, before urging it forwards and upwards, breaking like a racehorse from the gates. Snape was about to scold her, when he gave up. Keira had a mind of her own, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, she was an excellent flyer.

"Where did you learn to fly?" he asked after a moment's silence. Keira didn't answer straight away.

"I didn't really. I mean, I messed about on Draco and Saturnin's first brooms when no one was looking, but I never flew properly. Its more like the broom is telling me what to do." Snape frowned slightly. Her talent was astounding. With that thought, Snape suddenly remembered the first time he had been on a broom, Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Keira, let me show you something," he said quietly, excitement clearly audible in his tones.

"Sure," the girl answered, giving Snape the command of the broom. Leaning back into Snape, and holding tightly to the broom, she let Snape guide the broom.

Grinning to himself, Snape pointed the broom upwards, ascending in a corkscrew spiral until they were hundred feet above the ground.

"Hold on tight," he laughed, before pointing the broom straight towards the ground, gathering speed. At about fifty feet he pulled out of the dive, and using the momentum he had just generated, manoeuvred the broom into a series of loops and spirals. Exhilaration passed through the two passengers, as the broom dipped through the air.

Finally, Snape slowed the broom to a more even pace and set it in the homewards direction.

"I am going to leave tomorrow" he told Keira when they were drawing close to the Manor. "But since we cannot let anyone know of our relationship, I shall say goodbye to you now." Keira nodded silently. She had known this would happen.

They arrived back at the Manor, and Snape carefully let Keira into her room before clinging to the window ledge with one hand and passing the broom to her with his other. Worried, Keira took the broom and peered down to where Snape lung to the window ledge.

"Get away from the window" he hissed, and Keira hastily complied, standing in the room, her eyes wide. Holding his wand firmly in his free hand, Snape focused his mind upon holding himself aloft. Instantly, a feeling of weightlessness overcame him, and he let go of the window ledge, letting his body float upwards. Upon reaching the window ledge with his feet, he crouched down, and ended the spell, before jumping lightly into the room.

He grinned at Keira's bewildered expression, and took the broom from her, placing it carefully next to her wardrobe.

"You should be going to bed," he said softly, despite the muffling charm still acting upon the room. Keira nodded slowly, pulling off her shoes and travelling cloak, placing them neatly in her wardrobe. Padding over to Snape, she hugged him tightly.

"Goodnight Sev. I'll see you soon." She stated calmly.

"Goodnight Keira. I'll see you at Hogwart's in half a year." He answered, holding the girl close. For a moment the two figures remained motionless in their embrace, before Keira, climbed into her bed.

"Thank you, Sev" she said quietly, as Snape ended the muffling charm, and left the room, closing the door with the softest of clicks.

* * *

Snape left the next morning, expressing his sincerest apologies to Lucius, but he had some potions that he needed to attend to back at school. Lucius had merely nodded, while Keira kept her expression carefully neutral as the tall figure strode from the room.

Later that day, Saturnin and Draco went out into the grounds to practice flying. They had invited Keira to join them, and she had agreed, knowing that she would have to hide her skills. Both Saturnin and Draco were fiercely proud, and disliked losing. If they knew what she could do on a broom, there was no telling what their anger would do. To be beaten by your brother was once thing, but to be beaten by a girl? That was just horrifying.

Thus, Keira flew gently, pulling none of the stunts she had done the night before, although she itched to try some of Sev's moves. When the three of the raced, she carefully held her broom back, allowing the two boys to win by a foot. But she didn't mind. At least she was flying, and that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

_**A/N:** Ok. The story shall begin from here, now that most of the background information has been dealt with._

_Once again, reviews are appreciated =)_


	7. Chapter Six

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Snape sat before the fire, staring unseeingly into its orange depths. It was January 28th, and he was undecided as to proceed. It was Keira and Saturnin's birthdays tomorrow, yet he had not the slightest idea what to do. Eleven years, his answer would have been simple enough. He would do nothing. No-one had ever acknowledged his birthday, except his mother, although that hardly counted, and Lily.

A brief flash of pain hit Snape as the thought of Lily flashed through his mind. Yet it was no longer the pain associated with her death. It was more the pain of rejection which he had felt so keenly. She had cast him aside for one stupid mistake, an outburst, and he had forgiven her all her mistakes.

He sighed deeply, forcing his mind back onto the matter at hand. Eleven years ago, he would not have cared when Voldemort's children were born, yet now he was plagued with conscience. In the Wizarding World, the eleventh birthday was one of the important birthdays, for it marked the child as being of age to begin schooling.

As much as he wanted to deny it, Snape wanted to get Keira a birthday present . He had grown fond of her, he mused, the truth twisting his heart as he feared yet another heartbreak to occur. Growling angrily, he cast those thoughts aside. True, he was fond of the girl, but that was as far as he would go. She didn't need a birthday present. She didn't need much acknowledgement from him, he raged to himself. Repeating the phrases over and over again, indoctrinating himself, he finally went to bed, believing his crisis of conscience to be over.

Snape drifted into a light slumber, for he never slept deeply. His years as spy and as social outcast in Slytherin House had taught him to sleep lightly, ever alert for danger. He had barely entered the realm of dreams, when he awoke, yet there was no immediate cause for doing so. Scowling blackly, he turned over, forcing himself to relax and sleep once again. Yet Snape's night was punctuated with periodic awakenings, and when he slept, he slept fitfully.

The moon was already on its descent, the clock barely reading three, when the blackness in Snape's mind filled with an image of a room. The room was dark, yet his spirit self could discern the rough features of the room. He quickly realised where the room was situated, recognising Lucius' dungeon. At the far end, a blurred form was pressed against the wall, and curious, he came closer. As the form became more clearly defined, he instantly regretted his decision. His eyes had barely rested upon the shape, before he recognised it. A sick feeling in his stomach, he came closer, the pale, spindly features becoming clearer.

Keira was pressed against the dark wall, her arms spread out beside her, as her wrists chained to the wall. The sleeves of her robe drooped from her arms, looking like wings, as she hung from her manacles, her body motionless save for the shallow rising and falling of her ribcage.

Snape inched yet closer, until he was standing directly before her. She seemed to be asleep, her mouth moving slightly, yet no words were audible. She was deathly pale, what little complexion she had completely lost. His eyes left her face to observe her wrists. The chains were digging into her flesh as gravity pulled her body downwards. The bruising was clearly visible, a dark blue band around each wrist. Yet as Snape looked closer, he saw the open wounds caused be the rusting iron. Chafing her delicate skin, the coarse flakes of iron oxide had broken the surface, drawing scarlet drops of blood from her body and letting them trickle down her arms.

Horrified at the scene before him, Snape took half a step back, his resolve not to care crumbling as he beheld her defenceless body once more.

'_Keira'_ he thought, knowing his spirit self could not speak. As the thought left his mind, Keira jerked suddenly. Her eyes flickered open as she fought to raise her head staring straight through him, her gaze pained and panicked.

Without warning she began to fight her bonds, writhing as she tried to free herself. Yet she achieved nothing more than allowing the manacles to cut deeper into her wrists, her blood pouring more freely from the wounds. But she did not scream, her mouth set in a determined line.

Unconsciously, Snape bit his lip, as his dream self watched the girl's efforts before she stopped struggling. Hanging from her bonds once again, Snape was shocked to see the tears sliding down her cheeks. Her mouth parted slightly, a pained whisper passing through them.

"Help me. Sev. Please help me. You promised. You promised."

As Snape heard her words, an intense wave of guilt crashed over him. How could he say she didn't need him, when here she was, begging him to help her. The only person she was asking for, was him….and he had been willing to throw all that away to protect himself. Disgusted at himself, he reached forward, intending to soothe her, forgetting that his dream self could not touch what he saw.

Yet as his hand brushed her shoulder, sudden pain flared in his mind, drowning out all other senses as he was assaulted by the mental barrage. As his mind adjusted to the pain, he suddenly understood. Somehow, Keira had managed to connect her mind to his. But such a form of Legilimency at such an age? He mused, while trying to gain control of the emotions whirling towards him from Keira. Pushing his thoughts aside, he dealt with her first.

'_Relax Keira. Its me. I'm here now.'_ he thought, searching for a calming emotion to send back to her. Slowly, the pressure in Snape's mind eased, and he suddenly found himself viewing snippets of Keira's memories.

_Keira sitting on her bed, reading a book. Lucius storming in, grabbing the book from her hands. Lucius shouting at her, waving the book in his anger. Lucius chaining her to the wall. Lucius lecturing her. Lucius turning off the lights and locking the dungeon door. Keira struggling against her bonds, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming._

Shocked, Snape pulled himself out of the stream of memories. Judging my Lucius' reaction, Keira had 'borrowed' one of his library books, and he had punished her accordingly. Yet even as the conclusion formed in Snape's mind, he felt the connection weaken, and suddenly he was plunged into blackness.

Barely seconds later, Snape awoke, his mind in such a mess that falling back to sleep was impossible. Sighing deeply, he hauled himself out of bed and went into the bathroom in order to shower. As the hot water ran over his lean body, he mulled over the earlier experience. Keira had somehow managed to connect her mind to his in her desperacy to find a way out of her situation. Snape was intrigued by this, for even Voldemort needed to be close to his subjects to be able to perform Legilimency…..and he and Keira shared no bond as such, that would give her easy access to his mind.

Snape was still puzzling about it an hour later, as he stood in his potions store room, pulling down a selection of potions. Wandering over to a large cabinet, he picked up two small glass vials, placing them on a preparation table with the potions. Carefully, he measured exact amounts of a purple and blue potion, adding the two to the first vial, and placing the stopper on top to prevent the cloud of pale blue vapour from escaping. Before long, the vapour had condensed, to leave a pale blue potion in the vial.

Satisfied with the outcome, he carefully labelled the vial with _'Pain Potion'_, before turning to the remaining bottles. The next potion he wanted to blend was more complicated. Ideally, he would want to create a potion which would heal the open wounds and bruises, yet it would seem suspicious if Keira's wounds disappeared so quickly. Frowning, Snape paused, thinking hard for a solution. He would need to slow the action of the potions, so that the healing process would occur faster than without a remedy, but not too fast.

Turning the thought over in his mind, he walked back to his rows of neatly labelled potions, and pulled a silvery potion from its space. Mentally calculating how long it should take for the bruises to heal, he added seven drops of potion to the glass vial before him. Seven days lag time should be sufficient, he mused, picking up a darkened bottle. Adding a spoonful of the clear liquid from the darkened bottle, and two spoonfuls of a green potion to the vial, he watched the mixture froth gently. Letting the potion froth, he selected a twig of peppermint from his stores, placing it on the wooden table top. Carefully allowing two drops of crimson potion to fall onto the lower leaves of the mint stem, he added the stem and potion to the frothing solution in the vial, and stirred the contents with the peppermint stem six times in a clock-wise motion. Immediately, the potion turned a pale mint green, and Snape stoppered the second vial. Replacing the basic potions he had used, he cleaned the table top where he was working, before slipping the two vials into his robes, and warding the door securely behind him.

As he made his way back to his quarters, he glanced at the clock in his office. It was barely six in the morning. He sighed deeply. An hour and a bit until breakfast. Not knowing what to do with the hour that he was stuck with, he settled down with his newest copy of _Potions Periodical_.

* * *

Ever since Snape had somehow entered her mind, Keira had relaxed. Her wrists still hurt a lot, the open wounds burning as the rusting metal cut deeper into the flesh, yet her mind was more at peace. When Lucius had stormed into her room to tear the book from her hands, she had known that she was in trouble. It was just her luck that she had borrowed the one book that Lucius had needed. For years she had been reading his books, and he had been none the wiser. Perhaps that was a good thing, for Merlin knew what Lucius would have done to her had he found out about the other books she had read.

Yet even with that small thought as consolation, she did not feel that she deserved the punishment Lucius had inflicted upon her. Hanging from her arms was not only highly uncomfortable, but also painful, and instinctively she had fought her bonds, only making the pain worse. At some stage she must have fallen asleep, the pain in her wrists slowly clouding her mind. Every now and then she would awake, and begin fighting the chains again, only to give up as more pain assaulted her body.

Yet she could live with the physical pain. Emotionally, she was nearly drained. She had hoped Snape would help her, so she had forced herself to think of him; the one person who had shown her some form of kindness. As she had repeated his name over and over again in her mind, she began to feel a slight warmth, and it gradually enveloped her, lulling her to sleep. It was in that state that Snape's dream self had found her.

Snape's single thought, had suddenly sent her back into reality, as she fought to reach the voice that she had been aching to hear for the duration of the entire night. Yet she had not been able to see him. Nothing but darkness had met her eyes, and a deep hollowness had filled her heart. He had not come. She was alone. The one person she had placed her trust in, had left her. In her anguish, she had somehow managed to find the connection to Snape that she had started to build. Then suddenly, she felt his presence; his calm, soothing presence which slowly washed away the pain and fear that was clouding her mind. As she relaxed beneath his influence, she began to lose her connection, unable to rebuild it.

When Lucius arrived in the dungeons the next morning, he found her sleeping in her bonds. Waking her up by shaking her roughly, he unlocked the chains, allowing her to sink to the ground, her legs trembling, but Lucius had no sympathy.

"Get out of my sight" he hissed, grey eyes hard as he glared down the girl before him. "I hope you learned your lesson well, for the next time I find you stealing one of my books, you will not get off so lightly." Keira didn't bother trying to correct him that she had not been stealing his book, but merely reading it, for it had had no effect the day before, and Lucius seemed in no better mood about it this morning. Nonetheless, a sharp burst of anger flared through her, giving her the adrenaline needed to stand.

For a second, her gaze connected with Lucius', her orbs a dark, steely grey as they bored into Lucius' cold eyes. In the second that they stared at each other, Lucius was startled to see the spite in her gaze, a calculating glint clearly evident.

"Yes,_ sir_" she answered, Lucius not missing the slightly mocking undertone. However, before he could say anything about it, Keira had strode from the room, robes billowing slightly as she swept away, straight-backed and haughty, leaving Lucius simmering in anger. _How dare she, that impertinent child_, he thought viciously, storming from the dungeon and slamming the door behind him.

Keira barely made it up the first set of stairs, before her strength gave out. Slowly, she began to haul herself up the second flight of steps, mildly surprised when a pair of hands gripped her gently and began to support her in her climb. Opening her mouth to snap a reply, her gaze fell upon Draco, and she wordlessly let him help her to her room. At the door, he released her, giving her a shy smile.

"Thank you" Keira said sincerely, returning his smile before slipping into her room and collapsing onto her bed. Her entire body ached, especially her arms. But worst of all was the burning in her wrists. Just looking at them made her feel sick. Perhaps her struggling had not been such a good idea, she thought glumly, curling up on her bed. Within moments, she was fast asleep.

She was awoken hours later by a soft tapping on the door. Before she managed to leap out of her bed, a pale shape slipped into the room, holding a folded napkin in his hands.

"Keira," he whispered not daring to walk any further into her domain. Keira grinned in spite of herself. Draco had learned at an early age, that her room was her territory, and off limits. As she saw him standing there, she clearly remembered their fierce argument, when she had found him and Saturnin in her room. Fuelled by her fury at them invading her dominion, she had flown at them in a fit of rage, effectively driving both out of the room, leaving them with a nasty set of bruises and scratches. She herself had sported her own wounds, yet at least her room was safe from them thereafter.

She was about to get up when she realised she barely had the strength. Watching Draco carefully, she relented. He had been kind to her earlier, it was only fair she returned the favour in this instance, thus she weakly beckoned him towards her.

"Its ok, Draco. You can come in this once." Her throat was dry, voice rasping slightly. Draco slowly drew closer, stretching out his hand with the dark blue napkin.

"Here. I brought you some lunch. I didn't know what you wanted so I made you a sandwich…..Is ham ok?" His voice was quiet, almost hesitant as he came to a halt before her bed. Hearing him speak, Keira's normally cold demeanour towards him changed, and she smiled at him.

"Ham is fine. Thank you" she said, taking the wrapped sandwich from his hand. Draco was about to leave, when Keira's hand caught hold of his robe, causing him to turn back to face her.

"Why are you being kind to me?" she asked, suddenly, orbs burning with a need to know. Draco was silent for a moment, his face expressionless, before he spoke quietly.

"I am not sure what you did, but I don't think you deserved it." Then, without another word, he turned on his heel, striding out of her room, and quietly closing the door. Puzzled, Keira stared after him, before unwrapping the sandwich and taking a bite. In her dry mouth, it tasted of cardboard.

Forcing herself to her feet, she slowly made her way to the toilet, feeling dizzy. Cupping her hands under the faucet, she drank some water, instantly feeling better. When she was back in her room, she finished her sandwich, her stomach glad for the nourishment. She lay back down on her bed, tiredness seeping into her body once more. Yet before she could fall asleep once again, a soft tapping brought her back to reality. Scowling, she opened her eyes, to see a tawny owl tapping at her window, a small parcel attached to its leg.

Curious, she walked over the window, opening the catch with some difficulty to allow the bird entrance. As she touched the parcel, the thongs loosened automatically, slipping from the owl's legs. The owl hooted once, before spreading its wings, and gliding from the room. Curious, Keira closed the window and carried the parcel to her bed, before opening it. A slip of parchment, two vials and a small silver spoon revealed themselves. Intrigued, she picked up the parchment, orbs scanning the spidery lettering, jumping to the signature at the bottom.

Severus.

A small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, she read the brief note.

_Dear Keira. Knowing what you underwent last night, I have given you a pair of potions which should relieve the pain, and mend your wounds. Your wounds will heal only slightly faster than if you did not treat them, for I do not want Lucius to be suspicious. Take a spoonful of each potion, three times a day, until you feel no pain and your wounds have healed. Severus._

Picking up the two potions, she hesitantly unstopped the pale blue pain potion, and carefully allowed it to spill onto the silver spoon. Wrinkling her nose at the bitter smell, she swallowed the potion, her eye watering as it burned a passage down her throat. Grimacing, she picked up the second bottle, eyeing the mint green solution apprehensively. Sighing, she measured out a spoonful and gulped down the liquid, pleasantly surprised at the faint peppermint taste. Perhaps this potion wasn't too bad.

Carefully hiding the potions and spoon in her bed night table, she re-read Sev's note, committing his handwriting to memory. With a heavy heart, she made her way to the playroom which had become Saturnin's bedroom. She knocked, receiving no answer. She opened the door and crept into the deserted room. Nevertheless, a crackling fire was blazing in the corner of the room. Strangely enough, Saturnin was always cold, despite his healthier complexion. Hurriedly, she made her way to the dancing flames, throwing the parchment into its heart, watching as it blackened slowly, before turning into ash.

Hearing the sound of footsteps below her, she ran from the room, barely closing the door and disappearing up the hallway to her own room, before Saturnin emerged at the top of the steps. Seeing her by the door, his eyes narrowed.

"Keira," he spoke in an imperious voice, walking past his door towards her. Frowning, she stood before hers, barring the entrance, glaring at her brother. Despite the two being related, they shared no bond of familiarity like most siblings.

"Why weren't you at dinner yesterday?" he asked, dark brown eyes glittering as he took in her paler appearance. Keira was silent. He had no reason to know, and if Lucius hadn't told him, it was fine by her. Her silence, however, was not fine by Saturnin, whose hand shot forwards to grab her wrist, causing her to wince in pain. Dark eyes narrowed in triumph as he tightened his grip, causing another sharp intake of breath. Even at his young age, Saturnin enjoyed inflicting pain. Dark brown met stormy grey as Keira defied his wishes for as long as she could before his grip upon her wrist caused her to see faint black spots.

"Lucius punished me for reading one of his books" she hissed softly, her voice dripping with wrath. This was one more act of his that she would not forget, and not forgive. Grinning at her admission, Saturnin squeezed her wrist once more, before dropping it as though he were burned. Without another word he stalked down the hall, not giving the pale figure a backward glance as she glared daggers at him.

Dinner was a subdued affair, Keira sitting quietly at her place at the end of the table. Lucius gave the briefest of speeches recognising their birthdays, but he mainly addressed Saturnin. Later, Keira lay upon her bed, staring at the ceiling, and wishing, not for the first time, that she were far away from this place. No-one had really acknowledged her birthday, no-one had shared her joy at entering the Wizarding World, no-one even gave her a small present. Not that she was material oriented, but she had thought at least someone would give her a small gift. After all, she a sneaky suspicion that Lucius had given Saturnin a present, why not her? She hardly needed to answer that particular question. Saturnin was Lucius' favourite. Even Draco was only given secondary attention from his biological father, in Saturnin's presence. She, however, was ignored for most of the time, and when she wasn't she was never shown much kindness. As a consequence, she had grown bitter, looking after herself, not trusting another's motives.

The dark thoughts swirling through her mind accompanied her to sleep, only for her to be pulled back awake at the sound of more tapping at her window. Puzzled, she walked to the window and opened it, not making a sound. Perched upon her window-sill was a small bird of prey, its plumage grey, and interspersed with darker spots. Curious, she invited the bird into the room, a small smile forming on her features as the bird bowed its head towards her before fluttering into the room and perching on her bed.

Leaving the window, she followed, seating herself cross-legged upon the duvet and untying the small bundle attached to the bird's leg. Unlike the post owl from earlier, the bird did not take flight once relieved of its burden. Instead, it remained perched, intelligent eye resting upon the pale girl. In return, the object under scrutiny observed the bird carefully, taking note of the sharp talons and curved beak.

Finally, she turned to the parcel, hesitantly beginning to untie the string when a sudden thought flashed through her mind. To hell with Lucius Malfoy and his lectures on proper behaviour. Opening her wardrobe she hastily pulled on her heavy travelling cloak and placed the brown package into an inside pocket, before grabbing her broom. Climbing onto the window ledge, she hurled herself off the ledge, clambering onto the broom mid-fall and soaring off. Much to her surprise, her messenger kept pace with her. She didn't fly far, only far enough to be away from Malfoy Manor. Alighting in a small copse of trees, she unwrapped the present, her eyes becoming accustomed to the light. A slip of parchment lay uppermost, and squinting in the faint light she made out a familiar hand.

_Dear Keira._

_Happy Birthday. I wish you all the best, and hope to see you soon. Look after yourself._

_S._

Without warning, tears formed within her eyes, sliding down her cheeks, as she slowly pulled Snape's gift from the remaining packing. Hands shaking, she looked down at the delicate necklace in her hands. A finely wrought silver chain pooled in one hand. Attached to the chain was a small pendant. Bringing it closer to her face, she peered at it, discerning the flared wings and hooked beak. In her hands, was almost a carbon copy of the bird sitting in front of her, although the bird on her pendant was in mid-flight. _How had Snape known of her fascination of birds?_

Hesitantly, she placed the necklace around her neck, the silver bird knocking against her sternum. For a moment she remained seated in silence, her tears ceasing. Then she mounted her broom once more, flying home. The wind dried the tears on her cheeks, as all her previous dark thoughts left her mind. Someone cared about her, and for that one person she would endure the trials of life. As she flew back home, the bird quietly parted her company, silent wings bearing the feathered messenger homewards to his master.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Summer had finally come to the island of Britain, and with its arrival, came also the anticipation in the Malfoy household. Each child was awaiting the letter addressed solely to them, bearing the crest of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

One morning of mid-July, the quiet at the breakfast table was disrupted by a tapping at the window. The window was opened immediately by Dobby, allowing a large tawny owl admittance. Soaring into the room, it dropped three envelopes at Lucius' place at the head of the table, before banking sharply and leaving the house. Keira's eyes followed the owl's path briefly, before she mimicked the actions of Saturnin and Draco, watching Lucius carefully.

A small smile played about Lucius' lips, as he took in the eager expressions before him. Without a word, he handed the heavy parchment letters to the three children, watching as his charges opened the envelope and read in silence.

As one, three pairs of eyes fixed on Lucius, identical smile on their faces. Lucius cleared his throat, before speaking.

"You are soon to go to Hogwarts for your training in the world of magic. I wish you all to know that I will not accept any mediocre work, and you will be punished accordingly if you do so. We shall go to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies on…" he paused, pulling a thick leather-bound diary out of a pocket in his robes, and flicking through it until he came to a page with less dark writing upon it. "The 31st of July" he finished, pulling a quill and bottle of ink from another pocket, and neatly writing a brief note.

"I would like you to be ready to depart at 9am." He finished, putting ink, quill and diary away, and rising from his seat.

"Father." Draco spoke, watching his father intently. "The letter says we have to reply at the latest by owl by the 31st of July."

"The letter says we have to reply by owl, no later than the 31st of July" Lucius corrected automatically grey eyes locked on his son. "I shall take care of that. Have a nice day". Without another word, he strode from the dining room.

Leaving Dobby to clear away the breakfast things, Saturnin went to his room, nodding to Draco and Keira, telling them to follow him. Sitting in a circle before his fire, letters held protectively in their hands, Saturnin read from a piece of parchment.

"First-Years are not allowed to have their own broomsticks." His eyes glittered darkly as he spoke. "I guess that means we won't be allowed to join the Quidditch team this year either" he continued, somewhat subdued.

"Probably," Draco answered. "Odds are we have to use the rotten school brooms when they teach us flying".

Silence fell over the little group, each one lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

"I wonder what house we'll be in" Keira said finally, hardly daring to think that the three of them might not be in the same house. Saturnin caught her apprehensive expression and smirked, but when he answered, his voice wasn't as cool as it generally was.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Drac and I will look after you."

For a moment, Keira stiffened, not wanting to be seen as the baby, but the tension eased from her slight frame almost immediately. Well, she was nervous about the whole thing. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad thing to stick to Draco and Saturnin.

"I hope we're in Slytherin" Draco spoke up. "Imagine the shame of being put in Hufflepuff." Laughter rang through the room.

"How could we not be in Slytherin. I mean, look at our parents," Saturnin said proudly, thinking of the brief stories Lucius had told him of Voldemort and Bellatrix. Draco and Keira nodded, both thinking of how awfully shameful it would be to be sorted into Gryffindor with all the noble goody-two-shoes.

As Keira sat and talked with her brother and cousin, she suddenly wondered why she had ever thought the two of them to be bad. Sure, they didn't always treat her the way she wanted to be treated. Then again, she had never spent any more time in their company than necessary, preferring to be on her own. Not that she wanted to be dependent on others, but she had realised that she needed to have contact with others of her age. Snape was the person she could go to if she had a problem, but imagine walking around school with no one. Unwittingly, she shuddered. Rather be teased by Saturnin, than being alone, she thought rationally, knowing that Saturnin's teasing wouldn't hurt her too much. After all, she was used to it.

* * *

"Hurry up," Narcissa snapped as Keira, Saturnin and Draco ran down the stairs skidding to a halt in front of the fireplace barely seconds before Lucius stalked into the room at precisely nine o'clock.

"Ready?" he asked, without expecting an answer. Throwing a pinch of green powder into the flames, he motioned for Draco to step into the flames.

"I shall be apparating to Diagon Alley. I shall meet you there in a couple of minutes." Nodding once in Narcissa's direction, he left the room as Draco firmly spoke "Diagon Alley," and disappeared in a whirlwind of emerald flames. Saturnin and Keira followed suit, with Narcissa bringing up the rear.

Upon arrival in Diagon Alley, the three children looked around faces alight with excitement. Barely moments after Narcissa had floo-ed through from Malfoy Manor and waved her wand over all their forms to clean them of soot, the characteristic crack of apparition alerted them of Lucius' arrival.

"You three can go to Madam Malkin's to have your robes fitted. In the meantime I shall collect your schoolbooks, while your mother will buy your potions equipment and telescope. We shall meet you back at Madam Malkin's before we get your wands and owls." Lucius instructed, before handing Draco a small leather pouch filled with coins, and disappearing into Flourish and Blott's.

The three of them set off, pausing to look at the Nimbus 2000 on display in the front window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, before walking up the road and entering the shop. Madam Malkin greeted them with a smile.

"Hogwarts?" she asked, ushering them to the back of the room, as Saturnin nodded in confirmation. Keira clambered onto a small footstool, standing quietly as a long black robe was slipped over her head and another witch began to pin the robs to the right length. While she did so, Keira caught Draco and Saturnin looking at various robes on display, and grinned to herself. Honestly, the two of them spent more hours worrying about their appearance than doing something vaguely useful with their time. She shrugged, glad that she had managed to escape Narcissa's lectures on proper feminine behaviour.

"There you go, my dear" the witch said, passing her wand around the base of the robe to create a neat hem.

Keira nodded, and got off the stool, allowing Draco to take her place. Looking around the room, she walked over to a witch hidden in a dark corner of the shop, watching the old woman bend over a length of scarlet fabric. The witch was passing her hands over the fabric in a peculiar set of motions, muttering to herself, as the cloth seemed to glow momentarily. Intrigued, Keira bent closer, hardly noticing that a boy had entered; black hair falling into his green eyes. Cursory glance was given as the new boy scrambled onto the footstool next to Draco, before her attention turned back to the witch before her. As the old woman's hands passed across the material, golden threads wove themselves into the fabric, creating a discrete floral pattern along the base of the cloth.

"Keira!" She was pulled from her observance by Saturnin's call. Turning, she saw that he too had been fitted, and was waiting at the front counter. Taking a last look at the witch who seemed not to have felt her presence, she hurried over to Saturnin. Madam Malkin took their fitted robes, flicking her wand over more black robes until each had three robes, a hat and winter cloak. Upon receiving his garments, Draco passed Madam Malkin a handful of coins, before leaving the shop with Saturnin and Keira in tow. They had barely stepped into the sunlight, when they were met by Lucius and Narcissa.

The five of them walked to the other side of Diagon Alley, entering Ollivanders. Silence pressed upon the group for a moment, before Mr. Ollivander's soft voice cut through the gloom of the shop, causing the three children to jump, while Lucius bowed cordially to the elderly man.

"Good morning, Mr. Ollivander" he spoke, voice smooth and polite. "We are here to get these three their wands".

Mr. Ollivander smiled gently, pulling his tape measure from his pocket, misty silver eyes fixing on Saturnin.

"Which arm is your wand arm?" he asked, tape measure hovering in his outstretched hand as Saturnin answered, holding out his right arm. While the tape measure flitted around Saturnin, Keira looked around the room, awed by the thousands of narrow boxes that lay stacked on top of each other.

Suddenly the tape measure fell to the ground, as Mr. Ollivander held out a wand.

"Oak and dragon heartstring, 12 ¼ inches, bendy. Just give it a wave."

Saturnin had barely touched the wand, before it was snatched from his grasp and replaced by "Maple and unicorn hair, 10 ¾ inches, fairly whippy". Yet that too was taken from Saturnin before he could do much. Everyone waited in silence, as another wand was brought forward, only to be discarded.

"Hmmmm, how about this one" Mr. Ollivander mused, handing a deep brown wand to Saturnin. "Yew, dragon heartstring, 10 ½ inches, quite firm". Saturnin grasped the wand, and brought it swishing through the air, leaving a trail of green sparks in its wake.

"Excellent" Lucius spoke, pushing Draco forwards. Even as Draco was being measured, Mr. Ollivander was picking wands off shelves.

Once again, the tape measure fell to the floor, as Draco grasped the wand offered to him, only to have it snatched back. Two wands later, Mr. Ollivander held out a sturdy tan wand. "Here, try this. Hawthorn and unicorn hair. 10 inches, reasonably springy." A small smile formed on Draco's face as he waved the wand, creating a fine silver mist.

"Well done, son" Lucius said, as Mr. Ollivander clapped. Draco stepped back to allow Keira to come forward, her pale face almost white. As the tape measure flitted around her, she tried to calm down, forcing her breathing to stay slow. Finally, the tape measure had finished its job, and Mr. Ollivander looked closely at her, his silvery eyes unblinking and unnerving.

"Let's see. Perhaps ebony and phoenix feather, 9 inches, springy." Keira picked up the wand, pale fingers trembling as they began to tighten around the black wood. But Mr. Ollivander had already pulled the wand out of her grasp. Another wand was held in its place. "Beechwood and phoenix feather, 9 ¾ inches, quite flexible." Yet again, the wand was taken away. Another wand was handed to her, only to be snatched back, the fluttering in her stomach increasing. Surely there had to be a wand for her somewhere.

A long, pale wand was passed towards her, her mind dimly registering "Rowan and unicorn hair, 11 ¾ inches, resilient." As soon as her fingers curled around the pale wood, a blanket of calm and comfort wrapped around her, her nerves settling as she drew the wand through the air, watching as a collection of deep blue and silver stars left the tip.

"Bravo," Mr. Ollivander said happily, as Lucius nodded, "Very nice". Keira smiled, cradling the wand in her fingers for a moment, before handing it to Mr. Ollivander to be packed.

Finally, they came back into the open, the sun standing high in the sky as lunchtime had already passed. The group strode back down the road, heading for their final destination: Eeylops Owl Emporium. Narcissa remained outside, while Lucius escorted the three youngsters into the dark shop, filled with the rustlings of its inhabitants.

The three children separated, wandering along the various cages. Keira made her way towards the back of the shop, eyes lingering on each owl as she passed. Halfway down the row she had started on, a single owl, perched at the back of its cage caught her eye, white plumage covered in black streaks. She stood before the creature, squinting at the tag on the cage. It read: _Ural Owl. Male._

Not sure what she was supposed to do once she had chosen an owl, she fumbled with the lock on the cage, until it clicked open. She opened the door and beckoned to the owl, yet it remained in its corner watching her coolly.

"You don't want to come?" she whispered, wondering why the owl was acting the way it was. Most owls seemed to be relatively friendly. She turned her back on the owl, humming under her breath as she waited. After a while, she turned her head slightly to peek at the owl. He had moved slightly closer, watching her warily. Sighing deeply, Keira closed the cage, intending to fetch someone who would help her get the owl.

She had barely rounded the corner, when a whiny voice reached her ears.

"I want that one. The black and white one. Make it come closer." Keira froze, instinctively knowing someone wanted to take her owl. Wheeling about she stalked back to the cage, coming face to face with an overweight boy about the same age as herself, and a middle-aged, balding man.

"I'm sorry. That owl is mine" she said coldly, glaring at the man who had opened the cage and the boy who was rattling the door noisily.

"No, it isn't!" the boy retorted, glaring at her, the owl momentarily forgotten. "It is mine. I was here first, so its mine. Tell her daddy," he whined, glancing at his father. Before the man could say anything, Keira had snarled back, grey eyes flashing dangerously. The owl was hers, and no stuck-up, conceited, overweight boy would change that.

"I told you once, and I shall tell you only once more. The owl belongs to me, and you will now turn away and find yourself some other animal. Have you understood?" The open cage was forgotten, as the two children glared at each other, the boy's father evidently unable to step between the two. The boy stamped his foot and opened his mouth, but Keira was quicker, her voice low and threatening.

"Get lost. Now." Keira's fists had clenched themselves, her stance tense, entire being ready to fling herself at the boy. Finally, the boy's father managed to pull himself together.

"Now, now, young lady. No need to get so worked up. I am sure there are plenty of owls to choose from. But you see, my son did want the owl before you, and so I must ask you to leave us to purchase it."

At his father's words, a large, gloating grin formed upon the boy's features sending Keira yet further into her rage.

"Is that so?" she mocked, forgetting the rules of etiquette Lucius had taught her. "I don't think _he_ thinks that way" she added, nodding to the owl. "Perhaps you can then tell me why the owl does not want to come to you" she finished, last words hissing through clenched jaws.

At this point, the events had gone too far, and the man spoke angrily.

"Listen. I have had enough of your rude conduct. The owl is ours, and that's final." Glaring at Keira, he put his hands into the cage, intending to pick the owl up. Barely a second later, a sharp yelp rang through the shop, as the man jumped backwards, sporting a large wound on his forefinger there the owl's sharp beak had punctured the skin.

The man's yell had caused an assistant to come running. Seeing the open cage door, he slammed it shut, before turning on Keira and the other two.

"What do you think you're doing? You cannot just open cages!"

"I never did" Keira answered serenely, trying not to laugh at the purple expression on the boy's father's face. Before she could say anything else, he had drawn himself up tall, shaking his bleeding finger under the assistant's nose.

"I demand that this…..monster, be disposed of immediately," he thundered, glaring at everything around him. The assistant stuttered, his figure trembling as he tried to placate the furious customer. But the man had already turned on his heel and stormed out of the shop, his son waddling behind him as quickly as possible.

"Please, sir" Keira spoke sweetly. "I would quite like to buy this owl". The assistant looked at her in alarm, pulling a dirty handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his brow.

"I hope you realise that this isn't the kindest of owls we have here. Are you sure you don't want another, more suitable owl?"

"No thank you. This owl suits me fine" Keira answered, a note of steel in her voice. She had almost lost the owl the first time; she wasn't about to make the same mistake again.

The assistant sighed deeply, before searching through his robes for a thick leather glove which he slipped over his hand, before opening the cage and reaching inside. Again, the owl lashed forward, yet even his cruel beak could not make a hole in the leather glove. The assistant gripped the bird firmly, before taking it out of its cage and walking hurriedly to counter.

"Which cage will you be willing to take him in?" The assistant asked quickly, begging her to make a decision swiftly. Keira turned around, trying to find Lucius, but he wasn't in sight.

"Ehm. That one behind you" she said finally, watching the assistant place the owl in a large metal cage. The owl glared balefully at the assistant as the door was slammed shut, and Keira couldn't help but laugh.

It was not long before Saturnin and Draco arrived, each carrying a large owl on their arms. Passing the owls over the counter to be put into suitable cages, Lucius asked the price. At that precise moment, Keira's Ural Owl had taken to battering at his cage with a vengeance, causing the assistant to lower the price, since he was "glad to get rid of the nuisance".

The four of them left the emporium, blinking as they stepped into the sunlight. As soon as they reached Narcissa, Lucius bid them farewell, before disapparating to inspect one of the family businesses.

"Come on then. We had best get home" Narcissa said, frowning at Keira's owl, before leading the way to the Leaky Cauldron in order to floo back home.

Upon arrival, the three children were sent to their rooms, to begin reading their course material. Saturnin grumbled for a moment, before following Draco and Keira up the steps, knowing that Lucius would be intensely displeased if he did not do as he was told.

* * *

When Keira reached her room, she dumped her books on her bed and placed her new wand on her bed night table, before setting her owl down on her desk. Closing her door, and making sure the window was shut, she opened the door of the cage, before leaping backwards as her bird shot out of the opening, wings beating hard as he wheeled through the room.

Wondering whether buying him had really been such a good idea or not, she settled down on her bed, deciding to begin reading Waffling's _Magical Theory_, while her owl calmed down. However, Keira found it difficult to concentrate on what she was reading when her owl was continuously flapping over her head. Placing the book down beside her, she looked up to follow the owl's path.

"Hey. Would you mind calming down a bit? Come here, please" she called to him, watching as his eyes locked on to her, yet he still did not cease his circles, flying only somewhat slower.

"Look here," Keira said suddenly, toying with an idea in her mind. "I'll let you go outside after we have a little talk." Immediately, the owl dove down towards the bed, wings flaring before he hit the covers, and landing softly. He rustled his feathers, blueish-black eyes fixed on her.

"That's better," she continued, smiling at her owl. "Firstly, you need a name. I have decided to call you Seraphin. Is that ok, with you?" There was a moment's pause, before he clicked his beak. Keira took that to be a yes.

"Ok, Seraphin. Now we have that straightened out, I want to set out a couple of rules, and then you are free to go. Firstly, I appreciate that you like your freedom. However, I will like to have your services, and so I ask of you to return to me whenever you are not out hunting or doing an errand for me." She paused, waiting for a reaction from Seraphin. For a long moment, there was no movement as the two regarded each other, then Seraphin clicked his beak once more.

"Good. The final thing I would like to ask of you, is whether we can be friends. I can understand if you do not particularly like company, for I am somewhat like that too. But sometimes I get lonely, and then it would be nice to have you around." At her final words, Seraphin shuffled his feet , his gaze dropping to the covers.

Cautiously, Keira reached forward to run one hand gently along the owl's back. The only reaction she got was a pair of large dark eyes watching her with what looked like understanding.

"Thanks" she whispered, before climbing off her bed, and opening the window. Seraphin immediately leapt into the air, hooting his thanks that he passed by her and streaked out into the afternoon light. For a moment, she watched his figure growing smaller and smaller, before she turned away from the window and climbed back onto her bed to continue reading.


	9. Chapter Eight

_**A/N:** A couple of lines were taken directly from JKR's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I take no credit for her work._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

Breakfast, on the morning of September 1st, was a quiet affair. Keira picked at her food while Saturnin ate slowly, gazing into the distance as he chewed his toast. Draco had eaten quickly, and sat silently at his place, waiting for everyone else to finish and thus allow him to go to his room.

"Are all your things packed?" Narcissa asked, her soft voice cutting through the quiet, startling the three youths out of their respective thoughts.

"Yes, mother", Draco answered almost immediately, his words closely followed by Saturnin and Keira's simultaneous chorus of "Yes, Aunt Narcissa".

The lady of the house smiled. "Lucius asks you to be ready to leave at 10 o'clock sharp. You are free to leave the table".

The three needed no encouragement, disappearing into their rooms. Keira sat cross-legged on her bed, idly playing with Snape's silver pendant as she looked through the window. _Seraphin should be back soon_, she thought, scanning the horizon for his tell-tale colouration.

Nearly an hour passed before the male owl swooped through the open window, talons gripping a dead mouse tightly.

"You left it a bit late to go hunting" Keira joked, knowing Seraphin's habits of going on long flights for the simple enjoyment that flight gave him. In truth, she couldn't hold it against him either. Seraphin hooted a greeting as he alighted in his cage, before he set to work taking the mouse apart. Keira watched as she often did, fascinated by Seraphin's meticulous approach of separating the heart from the rest of the body. It did not take long for him to crunch his way through the mouse's carcass, the small heart soon following.

Having eaten his breakfast, Seraphin hopped out of his cage and perched on Keira's bed. Over the past month, he had begun to trust her, and as a result he was a nicer bird in her company. Reaching forwards to run her hand across his soft black and white plumage, Keira sighed deeply.

"Seraphin. I hate to tell you this. But you are going to have to go into your cage while we travel to Hogwarts". As she had expected, he gave an indignant hoot, ruffling his feathers unhappily. "I know you hate being in your cage" she continued, "but Lucius will have a heart attack if you don't. Perhaps I can let you out on the train, though you will be stuck in our compartment." Seraphin clicked his beak in agreement, having made his experience with Lucius and not wanting a repeat scenario.

A loud knocking on Keira's door caused girl and owl to jump, before the door was roughly opened.

"Hurry up, and stop talking with your stupid bird. If you don't come down in the next minute, Lucius is going to eat you" Saturnin hissed, before disappearing down the corridor. Swallowing nervously, she turned to Seraphin who was glaring at the spot where Saturnin had previously been.

"Calm down, my dear. I am sure he didn't mean it that way. And even if he did, I know that you're not stupid. You are certainly more intelligent than Saturnin is sometimes" she said, indicating the open cage. With a final glare at the doorway, Seraphin fluttered into his cage, hooting balefully as the door was shut hurriedly and Keira ran from the room.

Clattering down the stairs, she scanned the hallway for Dobby. Catching a glimpse of his dirty tea towel, she called after him.

"Dobby. Get my trunk," she ordered, walking over to Saturnin and Draco as they waited in the foyer. Dobby had barely set her trunk down, when the front door opened forcefully, and Lucius billowed in.

"Get into the car. Dobby. Bring the trunks. Now!"

Everyone hastened to obey; Keira hurrying after the two boys, clutching Seraphin in his cage, while Dobby transported their trunks to the waiting car. Barely three minutes later, they were underway, the chauffeur of the Ministry car pulling the limousine neatly out of the driveway.

Keira watched the countryside flash past the window, knowing that they were travelling much faster than the Muggles would allow and smiling at the thought. Every now and then, her gaze would shift to check on Seraphin, who had thankfully fallen asleep and thus made no commotion.

"Now listen to me," Lucius spoke, drawing all the attention to himself, as the Ministry car pulled into King's Cross Station. "Firstly, you will not disgrace Slytherin House. Secondly, as I have already told you, you will strive to do the best possible academically. When you leave school, you must be prepared to take up our cause. Is that understood?" Lucius paused for a moment, allowing the three to nod wordlessly. "Good. In that case, I wish you all the best for your first term, and if you have any problems go to Professor Snape."

Without another word, Lucius got smoothly out of the car, his platinum blond hair neatly groomed in place as he watched the bustle of people at the station. Grabbing a nearby trolley, Keira heaved her trunk onto it, before placing Seraphin's cage on top. By now, the owl had woken, and was watching his surroundings with interest.

Seeing that they were all ready, Lucius and Narcissa strode off towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, leaving the three children to hurry after them. When Saturnin reached the barrier, Lucius and Narcissa had already disappeared through it.

"Well, here goes nothing" he drawled, grinning at Draco and Keira and walking confidently up to the barrier and sliding through. Draco followed soon after, leaving Keira exposed to the curious glances the Muggles were giving her. Raising a mocking eyebrow at an old couple that was making their way towards her, she too pushed her trolley towards the barrier, forcing herself to walk calmly towards the barrier.

The collision that should have come, didn't, and she was on the other side. Wheeling her trolley over to the Malfoys, she glanced at the other people crowding the platform. So far, she saw mainly older students, with only handful of first-years dotted in between. Everyone looked excited, and slowly the knots in her stomach untied themselves.

They found an empty compartment towards the end of the train, and hauled their trunks into it, before stepping back onto the platform. Glancing at her watch, Keira saw it was only 10:40. Typical Lucius to be overly punctual, she thought wryly, but glad nevertheless. Narcissa gave them all a hug, wishing them all the best for their first term, before she and Lucius left the platform.

The three of them clambered into their compartment, resolving to watch proceedings through the window, rather than getting themselves trampled on by the wave of people that had suddenly materialised through the barrier. Peering surreptitiously through the window, not wanting to seem too curious, they were interrupted by a loud, reproachful hooting. Turning to see a very disgruntled Seraphin beating at his cage, Keira hurried to close their compartment door.

"You'll be good, right?" she asked, undoing the lock on his cage. He merely clicked his beak in reply, hopping out of his cage and perching on the back of one of the seats, one dark eye fixed firmly on Saturnin.

"Keira. Did you _have_ to let him out?" Saturnin complained, carefully moving slightly further away from the owl.

"As long as he doesn't attack us, its fine for him to be out" Draco compromised, keeping a wary eye on Seraphin. While the owl had never actually attacked him, the hostile glare in his eye caused Draco to be cautious around him nevertheless.

Seeing the two boys, who had always played tough, inching away from her owl, caused Keira to burst out laughing. Seraphin sent Saturnin one more poisonous glare, before perching on Keira's knee, allowing her to stroke him.

"I don't see what your problem with Seraphin is," she said sweetly, grinning innocently at the boys. "Seraphin is a perfectly well-mannered owl". At these words, Seraphin hooted in a dignified manner, and dipped his head in a polite gesture towards Saturnin, causing Keira to laugh harder at his antics.

"Perhaps you don't have a problem with Seraphin, because both of you are pretty much the same" Saturnin shot back. Keira merely grinned, sending Saturnin her own retort.

"Yep. Two birds of a feather, right Seraphin?" Seraphin nodded his head, while Draco hid a smile.

Finally, the train's whistle sounded, and they were on the move. Keira soon pulled on her Hogwarts robes, before digging her Potions book out of the depths of her trunk, and becoming absorbed in the world of simmering cauldrons. Draco and Saturnin played chess, Seraphin watching the board from his perch on Keira's shoulder.

When the dimpled witch passed with her lunch trolley, Saturnin went to buy some Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs. Keira barely noticed, absentmindedly helping herself to a Cauldron Cake. At one point, Draco and Saturnin left the compartment to find a couple of friends they had made at some of Lucius' gatherings.

They came back to the compartment a little later, talking in hushed voices.

"Hey. Keira. Guess who's on the train," Saturnin hissed, dark eyes glittering coldly in the light.

"Who?" she asked, knowing better than to ignore Saturnin when he was as intent as this.

"Harry Potter." A moment of silence filled the compartment, before Saturnin spoke harshly. "The fool who killed our father."

Keira was silent, not sure how much information she should give Saturnin. She knew how much he wanted to meet his father, be like him. Perhaps it wouldn't be a good thing to tell him that Voldemort was still alive.

"Perhaps we can bring him to our side," Draco suggested. Keira shrugged, while Saturnin continued to glare.

"Alright. Come on Draco, Keira. Lets us pay the Boy-Who-Lived a little visit" he finished sarcastically, leaving the compartment. Keira debated for a moment whether to follow or not, before deciding that the encounter may be interesting. Placing her book on her seat, she turned to Seraphin.

"You'll guard the compartment, won't you?" Seraphin hooted importantly, and with a smile in his direction, Keira hurried to catch up with Saturnin and Draco. They found the compartment easily enough, sliding the door open. Keira was surprised to see the boy from Madam Malkin's sitting with a red-head that could, judging by his clothing, only be a Weasley.

"So, you're Harry Potter" Saturnin stated from his casual position, leaning against the doorframe. The dark-haired boy nodded, his eyes passing over Saturnin and Draco, recognition flaring in his emerald eyes.

"My name is Devolor. Saturnin Devolor. This is my sister, Keira, and cousin, Draco Malfoy" Saturnin drawled lazily. The other boy coughed to hide his snigger, causing Draco to stiffen.

"There's no need to ask for your name. Red hair, freckles and tatty robes. You've got to be a Weasley" Draco cut in snidely, causing Keira and Saturnin to grin as the boy turned pink. Saturnin turned his eyes on the Potter boy.

"You'll soon realise that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to be caught making friends with the wrong sort." Saturnin advised, holding out a hand.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are" Potter answered coolly, not taking the pro-offered hand, and causing Saturnin to tense.

"If you're not careful Potter, you'll go the same way as your parents. A bit of politeness isn't that difficult. I see commoners like Hagrid and the Weasleys are rubbing off on you" Keira said quietly, causing both boys to stand up. A small grin flashed across her pale face as the Weasley demanded her to repeat herself.

"You wanting to fight us?" Saturnin asked incredulously, a derisive sneer painted on his features.

"If you don't get out now, yes," the dark-haired boy threatened, but Draco merely shrugged.

"Sorry, but we don't feel like leaving, do we?" Both Keira and Saturnin shook their heads, agreeing with Draco. Keira caught sight of a beautiful snowy owl in a cage on the luggage rack. As she stepped forwards to get a better look, something sharp suddenly buried itself into her finger, causing her to yelp in pain. Glancing down at her hand, a fat grey rat clung to her finger, teeth embedded in the flesh.

Shaking her hand in an effort to get rid of the rat, Keira felt the familiar fury rising within her. Ignoring the pain in her finger, she brought her other hand to her lips, creating a piercing whistle. Glaring at the two boys who were grinning at her predicament she swore to herself, forcing herself to remain composed as Lucius had taught her to. _A little pain is nothing, compared to the power you gain by not succumbing to it, _his voice ghosted through her mind.

"Draco, Saturnin. You might want to watch out" Keira said, forcing the words through clenched teeth as a harsh shriek tore through the air. Seconds later, a large shape swooped through the open door, talons outstretched. Barely slowing his flight, Seraphin's talons gripped the rat, causing it to squeal in terror before it was hurtled against a window as Seraphin banked to land on Keira's shoulder, eyes glaring coldly at the two boys who had stopped grinning.

"Perhaps you should try not to get involved in battles you can't win" Keira spoke conversationally, her voice deceptively light. Without a backward glance, she left the compartment, hearing Draco and Saturnin following.

"Thanks, Seraphin" she muttered, stroking the bird as she pulled her handkerchief from a pocket and bound it tightly around her bleeding finger in an attempt to stem the blood flow. Upon arriving at their compartment, she turned on Draco and Saturnin.

"Thanks for the help" she hissed, sitting down and grabbing her book. Draco and Saturnin simply shook their heads, knowing better than to argue with an annoyed Keira. At least she had put Weasley and Potter in their places.

It wasn't long before they arrived in Hogsmeade. Keira carefully placed her book back into her trunk before looking for Seraphin.

"Seraphin, darling. I'm afraid you have to go back in your cage for a bit. I suspect they'll free you once they put the luggage in the dorms. Then you'll be free to go hunting."

Seraphin clicked his beak in annoyance, but got into his cage without further complaint.

"I hope to see you later. You will come and say goodnight, won't you?" she asked as Draco and Saturnin left the compartment. Seraphin hooted gently, watching his young mistress follow after the two boys.

The three of them were quiet as they followed Hagrid down to the lake. When Hogwarts first came into view they rolled their eyes at the collective "Ooooh" from the other First-Years. They clambered into a boat, waiting impatiently for it to begin moving. Throughout the journey, none of them spoke, wordlessly climbing out of the boat when they reached the underground harbour and following the others to the oak front doors.

As Professor McGonagall led them into the small chamber to the side of the Great Hall and gave them her talk, Keira felt her nerves again. When the procession of ghosts floated through the wall, she jumped, before cursing to herself. _Calm down. Don't be weak._ She thought angrily to herself, suddenly finding the group of students moving. Drawing herself up tall, she walked after them proudly. She was brought up in the Malfoy household. She would not show a weakness simply because she was in a new situation.

While she waited, she looked around the Great Hall, her eyes flickering over the other students, before watching Professor McGonagall place a worn hat on a stool before them. An expectant silence filled the Hall, before the hat began to sing. Keira listened intently, in a vain hope of distracting herself before the feeling of nausea threatened to tear down her haughty, confident façade.

The hat finished its song, the Hall erupted into applause, and then Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she said clearly. "Abbott, Hannah".

Keira watched with a sense of detachment as the girl was sorted into Hufflepuff. Soon she was to go up to the stool. It did not take long for "Devolor, Keira" to be called.

Holding herself tall and proud, Keira stepped out of the line and strode towards the hat and stool, not allowing herself to tremble as she picked up the hat and allowed it to fall over her eyes as she sat down carefully.

"Interesting," a small voice spoke into her ear. "You're a bit of a mess, aren't you." Within the dark confines of the hat, Keira rolled her eyes. _If you say so_ she thought, shrugging mentally. "You've a good mind and loyalty. And yet" the voice paused. Keira held her breath wondering how long she had been seated. "self-preservation is high in your priorities. Little ambition, although perhaps…" the voice trailed off, before it announced "SLYTHERIN".

Smiling, she pulled off the hat and walked over to the Slytherin table which clapped loudly. Finding herself a seat towards the end of the table, not wanting to get too close to others, she made sure she sat with a view of the staff table. As she watched, Saturnin swaggered to the stool, the hat barely over his ears before it shouted "SLYTHERIN". She clapped along with the other Slytherins as Saturnin made his way over to her.

"Congratulations" she muttered, watching the sorting proceed. Finally it was Draco's turn. The hat didn't take long to sort him into Slytherin either. So they had all made it into Slytherin. Lucius hadn't been wrong in his expectations then.

Feeling at ease with Draco and Saturnin around her, she found herself scanning the High table, her gaze fixing upon the slender, dark-haired figure sitting next to a small man wearing a purple turban. Even as Dumbledore spoke, her gaze never wavered, waiting until Snape looked her way. A small smile was sent in his direction, the merest twitch of his lips indicating he had received the greeting and returned it.

With that, Dumbledore finished his brief address, and the tables were groaning under the weight of all the food. Pulling a bowl of roast potatoes towards her, Keira began to pile her plate high with food. She ate in silence, paying only the slightest attention to the chatter around her, making a note of the other First-Year Slytherins.

Having eaten, and listened to Dumbledore's beginning of term notices, everyone in the Great Hall got to their feet. Saturnin, Keira and Draco followed a burly Sixth Year Prefect, memorising the passage down to the dungeons. They halted before a bare stone wall. The Prefect turned to face them. "This is the entrance to Slytherin Common Room. The password is _Potentia_. Make sure you remember the password, and don't give it to anyone else" he spoke, before turning to walk down the passage the led to the circular common room.

The common room dimly lit by a greenish glow, while a fire crackled in an ornate fireplace. The Prefect waved his arm to the left, indicating the girls' dorms, before leading the boy's to a door on the right. Before long, the female Prefect strode into the common room, and beckoned the First-Year girls to follow her.

"This is your dorm" she said briefly, indicating a door at the far end of the corridor. Without another word, she turned on her heel, leaving the group of five standing in the hallway. When no one seemed inclined to move, Keira shook her head irritably and stepped forward, pushing the door open.

Five four-poster beds were neatly lined against the far wall, each with Slytherin green hangings and a bed night table. At the foot of each bed lay their respective trunks. Scanning the dimly lit room, she noticed a large shape perched upon one of the bedposts of the bed farthest from the door. As she stepped towards it, a soft hoot greeted Keira.

"Hey, Seraphin" she muttered quickly, stroking the owl's back gently as she sat down on the bed that was to be hers. "Thanks for waiting. Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" The owl clicked his beak once, before silent wings carried him through a small hole in the wall and he disappeared.

Keira sat quietly for a moment, tiredness seeping into every muscle, before she hauled herself to her feet to pull her pyjamas out of her trunk. Pulling off her black robes and her underwear, she slipped into her dark blue garments. Grabbing her toothbrush, she strode over to the bathroom, overtaking Pansy Parkinson and ignoring her shout of protest. Three minutes later, Keira was in her bed, pulling the hangings tightly shut around her bed, her wand placed under her pillow for safe-keeping.

Pulling the covers up to her chin, Keira lay on her back, thinking of what was to come. Tomorrow they would be getting their schedules. She yawned widely, snuggling into the warmth. _I wonder what Defence Against the Dark Arts will be like, with a Professor who's scared of his own shadow_ she mused, having noted Professor Quirrel's twitchy demeanour at dinner. Shrugging to herself, she curled up on her side, and was soon fast asleep.


	10. Chapter Nine

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

The next few days were exhausting. Defence Against the Dark Arts was as tedious as Keira had expected it to be; Professor Quirrel stuttering away at the front of his garlic-scented classroom. Herbology was fairly interesting, Keira's main focus drawn to those plants which were used in Potions. Tuesday at midnight, the collection of eleven Slytherin First-years had to haul themselves up to the astronomy tower to observe the night sky with Professor Sinistra. Keira soon decided that although the stars were interesting, she would much prefer the company of her bed at that hour. History of Magic bored everyone to tears, with Saturnin falling asleep during the first five minutes of class, along with the majority of Ravenclaws, with whom they shared the class. In Keira's opinion, Charms and Transfiguration were easily some of the more interesting subjects, Professor McGonagall soon proving herself to be a hard, but relatively fair, taskmaster.

Keira was woken at 7:30, by both her alarm clock and a soft hooting. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she turned to meet the wakeful eye of her familiar.

"Good morning, Seraphin" she yawned, pulling herself into a seating position. "Did you have good hunting?" she asked quietly, climbing out of bed to find a clean set of robes. Noting that her dorm mates were all still in bed, she grinned at Seraphin.

"Come on, we can talk in the bathroom and leave the sleeping beauties" she quipped, a twist of sarcasm in her words. The past days had shown Keira most definitely, that she did not want much to do with. Shutting the door carefully behind her, she turned to find Seraphin perched on the towel rail.

"You won't believe how vain my dorm mates are" she continued, pulling off her pyjamas and stepping into the shower. Seraphin merely clicked his beak in amusement, having seen his share of bickering between Pansy, Daphne and Tracey. He hooted once, causing Keira to pause her actions.

"I guess you're right. Millicent isn't too bad. Though a few more brains might not harm her too much" she added as an afterthought, before turning the water on full.

Five minutes later, found her rubbing a towel vigorously through her hair in an effort to dry it.

"I wish I knew Narcissa's spell to dry hair" she muttered in annoyance, yanking her hairbrush through the tousled mess of damp hair. Shrugging, she pulled it back into a ponytail, before slipping into her robes. "Come on, Seraphin. Let's leave the dorm before we get in the way of the stampede for the bathroom." Keira smirked as she strode from the bathroom to be greeted by the first stirrings of her dorm mates. Grabbing her wand, and slipping it into an inside pocket in her robes, she slung her schoolbag over her shoulder and left the room, Seraphin floating above her.

Slytherin Common Room was almost empty, a free seat by the fire beckoning to Keira. Seating herself, she turned to glance at the boys' dormitories. No sign of Draco or Saturnin. From the armrest of her chair, Seraphin hooted gently.

"Oh, sorry Seraphin. Of course you can go to the owlery to have a nap. Thanks for visiting" she said, stroking his soft back for a moment, before watching him soar towards a dark corner of the room, and vanish from sight.

Keira turned to her schoolbag, pulling out the Potions book Severus had given her the year before. Grey eyes scanned the worn pages almost lovingly, the words on how to prepare basic ingredients to achieve their maximum potency, and a few guidelines on how to mix reactive ingredients without fear of explosion, imprinting themselves in her mind.

"Hey. Keira. Ready to go?" Saturnin's voice emerged from behind her, causing her to start and Saturnin to chuckle. Growling under her breath at not having noticed his approach, she slipped the book into her bag, and got to her feet.

"Of course, brother dear" she said sweetly, stalking off down the corridor towards the dungeon with Draco and Saturnin following closely behind.

The three of them had picked up a habit of eating breakfast early, arriving in the Great Hall well before the usual throng of people, and thus having the luxury to sit comfortably without being sandwiched between the other Slytherins.

"Double Potions, this morning, right?" Saturnin asked, helping himself to a few more sausages. Draco merely nodded in reply, before adding with a slight smirk.

"With the Gryffindors." The three of them laughed quietly, knowing that Snape was not the fairest of teachers, and the lesson was bound to be amusing. Keira ate her toast in silence, grey eyes staring unseeingly towards one of the grey walls, lost in thought. In truth, the past few days hadn't been nearly as scary as she thought they would be. _Perhaps I can go to the library after lunch_, she mused. Draco and Saturnin wouldn't want to come. After all, they had the afternoon off, and the weather was pleasant enough.

After finishing their breakfast the trio stopped by their dorms to brush their teeth, and collect their Potions equipment, before finding their way to Snape's potions classroom. They didn't have to wait for long before the other Slytherins and Gryffindors joined them. They obviously realised that Potions was not the class you wanted to be late for.

Snape opened the door and waved them in with an impatient flick of his hand. Everyone filed in, breaking into pairs and sliding behind the desks. Keira instinctively felt that she was alone, realising in the same instant that there must be an odd number of students in the class. _Just like me to be the odd one out_, she thought dryly. Nonetheless, she strode to the front of the class, not glancing at the students watching her, as she took her seat at the front desk.

A short silence filled the room, before Snape went through the register, pausing at Potter's name. Some of the Slytherins chuckled softly at his words, yet Keira simply pulled out her books, parchment and quill. As Snape went through his customary First-Year lecture, Keira found her mind wandering.

She was brought back to reality with Snape's question. _Hmmm. Asphodel and wormwood, _Keira thought, brow furrowing slightly. The combination sounded familiar, yet she couldn't remember. Scowling, she turned to watch Snape torment Potter with another question. _Finding a bezoar is easy enough, and monkshood and wolfsbane are the same thing, _she ran through her head, feeling slightly better at knowing at least something.

She idly listened to Snape's correction, mentally filing away the Draught of Living Death with asphodel and wormwood. At Snape's final snapped reply, she hurriedly began copying down the notes, listening to the frantic rummaging for quills and parchment from the rest of the class.

The first half of the lesson was relatively harmless, consisting of them copying down a set of notes regarding proper conduct and methodology when brewing. Keira knew all this already from her own reading, and from glancing around, it seemed the brown-haired Gryffindor by the name of Granger knew the basic guidelines as well. Things became a lot more interesting when they were finally allowed to brew their first Potion.

"You will be brewing this potion" Snape said softly, his words carrying easily through the silent classroom, and flicking his wand towards the board, where the recipe suddenly appeared. "It is a simple potion designed to cure boils. Copy down the recipe, and then begin. You shall be working in pairs for this assignment." His black eyes roamed about the class, before falling on Keira.

"Miss Devolor. Perhaps you would like to work with…" he began, but Keira had already interjected.

"Please sir. I would quite like to brew on my own, if that were possible," she spoke quietly, grey eyes fixed pleadingly upon Snape's face.

A moment's pause filled the classroom, all students waiting with bated breath to see what would happen to the Slytherin who had spoken out of turn.

Snape regarded them coolly, waiting until they returned to copying the recipe before speaking.

"That will be in order, Miss Devolor. However, you will refrain from speaking out of turn within this classroom" he said finally, causing Keira's cheeks to colour slightly as she nodded.

Once she had finished copying down the notes, Keira set up her cauldron and collected the necessary potions ingredients. Running through the recipe, she placed the ingredients upon her workbench in the order that they would be used. Satisfied with her organisation, she began working on the base; slowly heating her cauldron, half-filled with water. While the water heated slowly, she crushed a couple of snake fangs in her pestle and mortar, idly wondering which snake they came from.

Watching as the water began to boil, she added the dried nettles and reduced the heat slightly, watching as the water turned slowly green. Hardly glancing at the recipe, she added the ground snake fangs, watching as the white powder reacted with the soggy nettles, causing them to dissolve, and turning the potion a sickly green colour.

Stirring the potion clock-wise for three minutes, she glanced around her, grinning as Snape swept through the class, criticising mainly Gryffindors. The three minutes were up, and Keira carefully added her slugs, turning down the heat to allow the slugs to stew in the green liquid. In truth, it didn't look particularly appetising, yet Keira wasn't too fussed. It was the art of potions-making that fascinated her, so it didn't really matter what the intermediate steps looked or smelt like.

"Class," Snape called out, causing everyone to stop what they were doing to watch him standing next to Draco and Saturnin's cauldron. "In a moment, I would like you to come forward and look at how Mr's Malfoy and Devolor have stewed their slugs." The two of them smiled smugly causing Keira to roll her eyes, muttering "Bloody show-offs" under her breath. Before anything else could occur, a loud hissing filled the room, while clouds of bright green smoke erupted from Neville and Seamus' cauldron, before it melted, sending a wave of potion to flood the floor, burning holes in whatever it came into contact with.

Keira hurriedly placed her bag on her stool, before bringing herself and her cauldron into safety. It didn't take long for Snape to clear the potion away, leaving a whimpering Neville by the twisted metal blob that was once a cauldron with red boils sprouting upon his arms and legs where the potion had hit him.

Keira listened to Snape for a moment, before scanning her recipe. porcupine quills were added after stewing the slugs. Pulling the parchment towards her, Keira dug in her bag for a bottle of green ink. Dipping her quill into the new colour, she carefully annotated her recipe.

_If porcupine quills are added before taking the cauldron off the fire, cauldron melts. If skin is brought into contact with unfinished potion, boils appear._

Once Neville had left, the class returned to their potions. Snape billowed about, pausing only once by Keira. As he approached, she stiffened slightly, not quite sure what to make of the different character he was as a teacher. He surveyed her potion silently, watching the pale yellow potion for a moment while Keira forced her hand to remain steady while stirring.

Finally, he nodded, before sweeping away, allowing Keira to breathe normally once again. She finished her potion in silence, pouring the contents into a vial, before cleaning her work area and utensils. While she waited for class to end, she mulled over Snape's new personality.

* * *

Snape swept through his classroom, watching his First-Years brew their first ever potion. As he checked cauldrons and weighing techniques, he carefully analysed his students. The Granger girl was going to be annoying, always desperate to sprout her knowledge. Potter was going to be as tiresome as his father, and Longbottom…Snape paused, a sneer forming on his narrow lips as he watched the boy grind the snake fangs.

"Mr. Longbottom" he breathed, causing the boy to jump. He smiled at the boy's reaction before continuing. "You are to be _grinding_ the snake fangs, not simply stirring them". The boy flushed bright red as Snape strode away, smirking.

Longbottom was most likely going to be a challenge. Sure enough, it was not long before the idiot Gryffindor managed to melt his cauldron and send his potion spilling across the dungeons. Snape shook his head slightly. Perhaps challenge was an understatement. The other Gryffindors were not too bad, he supposed, letting his thoughts wander over to his Slytherins. There was quite a number of inept persons on that side of the room as well, though he wouldn't openly admit it. Malfoy, Mr. Devolor and Miss Greengrass seemed relative adept, which would suffice.

He paused by Keira, watching her stirring her potion in a steady rhythm despite the slight trembling of her hand. A ghost of a frown passed across his features, before they were schooled neutral once more. He simply nodded to her, before turning away, striding to his desk and sitting behind it, surveying the class.

It didn't take long for Keira to finish her potion. Truthfully, he wasn't particularly surprised either. There were those who were certainly good at potions, for example Granger. Then there were those who had, as he put it, a sixth sense. Those who, like himself, had a feel for the potions ingredients, instinctively knowing which ingredients would react usefully with another under the correct conditions. So far, he had never met another student with that sense. He had taught many good witches and wizards, who later became Potion-Masters and Mistresses. Yet none of them had had that particular talent. They couldn't imbue their own magical power so deeply into the potion so as to leave a magical signature. Yet now, finally, he had found someone worthy of his time; his knowledge. He could only hope that Keira would not waste her gift, and perhaps, the Headmaster would allow her to experiment a little.

As the thought passed through Snape's head, his lips twisted into a slight smile. Whether Dumbledore allowed it or not was effectively beside the point. He would have no problem giving her detentions for the rest of her schooling education so that she could experiment. There was little Dumbledore could say about that.

He glanced around the room, noting that most students were nearing the final stage of their potion. His gaze flickered across Keira's face, wondering what was causing her to frown in such a manner. Without hesitation he slipped silently into her mind, watching her foremost thoughts with interest.

_Ah. So she was puzzling about him_ he thought, listening more carefully. The tone of her inner voice almost made him smile, although his features remained as impassive as ever. The foolish girl seemed almost upset with him. Ah. Perhaps her sharp mind would discover the reasons behind his actions, for he certainly would not enlighten her. He pulled out of her mind, and stood up.

"Label your vials, and bring them to me. I will test them tonight, and those of you who have produced a substandard potion will be writing an additional assignment for me explaining why your potion went wrong. Homework for tonight is on the board. You are dismissed".

He waited until the class had filed out of the dungeon, before taking a quick look at the potions. All of them had been brewed satisfactorily, though the potion really was beyond easy. Still, it was always good to hang a threat over their heads to get them to work. Pulling out his wand, he flicked it over the bottles, vanishing the contents immediately. Casting a quick cleansing spell on the vials before setting them back on the shelf for their next lesson, Snape took a final look around his domain before sweeping up the hall, letting the door clang shut behind him.

As he made his way to lunch, he found his mind wandering back to Keira. Shaking his head irritably, he entertained the thoughts anyway, knowing that they were bound to come back if he did not deal with them now.

He ate his roast potatoes and ham in silence, ignoring the teachers chattering to either side. Thankfully, most of them had given up speaking to him over lunch, allowing him some peace and quiet. Thus, he used the time to deal with his conflicting thoughts about Keira.

Something fundamental within him had changed with her arrival into this world. At first, he had been loathe to have to care for a baby. Yet her quiet demeanour had soon made her more companionable. Yet it was when she was sent to Lucius to be raised that the shift had come. In retrospect, it would probably not have mattered if Lucius or the Dark Lord had raised her. They were equally strict and commandeering, let alone inclined to physical and mental punishment as a form of teaching.

Perhaps her situation reminded himself of his own. Growing up without friends, in fear in of the father figure, and wishing for once to be understood. Why had he not cared about Saturnin? Probably because the boy had enough arrogance and spite to take care of himself. He sighed deeply, knowing he was not really getting anywhere. Had he been sensible, he would have stopped all contact with her as soon as possible, yet for once he had not thought his actions through. Consequently, he had landed himself in this impossible situation of wanting to at least look after the girl, knowing that the Dark Lord may well rise again and knowing that he could not be seen openly with Keira. He shook his head slightly, glaring at Quirrel who was watching him.

* * *

Keira ate her lunch in silence, still pondering Snape's actions. She hardly listened to the conversations around her. They weren't particularly interesting anyway. Draco and Saturnin were discussing their plans for that afternoon, almost forgetting her presence. All in all, that was fine by her. It didn't take her long to finish her lunch, and with a quick word of farewell to the boys, she left for the library.

The large room smelt of leather, and Keira immediately relaxed. Walking over to one of the shelves, she began examining the books, pulling a couple off the shelves. Having made a choice of five books, she went over to Madam Pince. The thin librarian scowled at Keira, causing Keira to glare back in defence. Grabbing the books as soon as they were checked out in her name, Keira hurried down to her dorm. Dumping the books on her bed, she contemplated reading them.

Then she changed her mind, hurrying up to the owlery instead. It took her longer than expected, since a couple of the staircases had shifted from their previous positions, forcing her to make several detours when she got slightly lost. Finally, she reached her destination, and she scanned the roosts. Finally, she spotted her large bird tucked away in a corner with a large empty space surrounding him. She chuckled slightly, before whistling softly.

Immediately, Seraphin fluttered down to join her, nibbling her finger in an affectionate gesture. Taking a last look around the owlery, she was greeted by a couple of reproachful stares. Confused, Keira looked at them closer, noticing some bent and broken feathers.

"Seraphin, dear. You haven't been fighting, have you?" she asked, a small smile tugging at her lips at her familiar's sheepish expression. Turning to the other owls, she said a cheerful "I'm sorry" before wandering out of the owlery with Seraphin perched on her shoulder.

Keira slowly made her way back to the ground floor, intending on finding a quite spot outside where she could have a chat with Seraphin. She had barely reached the second floor, when a wheezing noise alerted her of someone's arrival. Spinning around to face whoever was coming, Keira cringed as she came face to face with Filch.

"Well, well, well" he muttered, eyeing Seraphin with a gleeful look. "It looks like you will be serving detention with me for carrying that beast through the corridors" he continued, smirking at Keira. Seraphin hissed angrily, flaring his wings and causing Keira to place a soothing hand on his chest to stop him from launching himself at Filch. When Seraphin no longer seemed ready to leap away from her, Keira turned stormy grey eyes upon Filch, her fear forgotten.

"Firstly, my owl is not a beast. Secondly, I have every right to carry him in the hall. There is not rule against it, nor is he making a noise or a mess" she said coldly, drawing herself up tall and glaring at Filch. A tense silence settled between them, Filch seemingly too angry to speak. Keira took this as the perfect opportunity to release some of the tension she had been gathering since Potions

"Besides. Your cat is free to walk the halls, and I don't see anyone else complaining or calling her beast" she added, being carefully to keep her tone polite. "Good day, Mr Filch" she finished sweetly, before turning on her heel and stalking off, Seraphin clicking his beak angrily.

Once she had rounded the corner, Keira drew a shaky breath, suddenly aware of how stupid she had just been to challenge Filch in such a manner. _Not good, Keira. Not good_ she chided herself, hurrying down the marble staircase, and disappearing through the main doors into the grounds. In future she would have to be careful around Filch. He did not seem to be the type who would forgive and forget easily.

Keira shrugged, locating a tree in the distance that was well clear of most of the other students.

"I'll race you to the tree, Seraphin" she called, before darting forwards, sprinting towards the tree. Startled, Seraphin nearly fell off her shoulder, before his wings caught the air and he streaked off after his mistress and overtaking her easily. He was already perched on a low-hanging branch when Keira arrived, breathing heavily. He hooted smugly, causing Keira to grin.

"Ok, ok. You win" she conceded, smiling at her bird. She was quiet for a moment, before turning to face him.

"Seraphin. Why do you think Severus is acting so cool towards me?" she asked, her voice slightly hesitant as she bit her lip. Seraphin merely looked at her, before tilting his head, clicking his beak and ruffling his feather as though to say, _'Isn't that obvious?'_. Keira was silent for a long moment, before comprehension slowly dawned on her face.

"Oh. He can't" she said softly, relieved at having come to the bottom of the problem. How stupid of her not to realise earlier that Snape could not let others know of their relationship. Seraphin tapped his foot against the tree trunk, causing Keira to laugh freely.

"I know, Seraphin. I'm not quite as sharp as you, my friend". They sat in companionable silence for a while, until a chill breeze swept across the grounds. Seraphin escorted her back to the main doors before hooting in farewell, and winging his way up to the owlery, while Keira went to her dorm to begin reading.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Returning back to the common room after working in the library one night, Keira was surprised to see most of the other First-Years crowded around the notice board. Curious, she wandered over to the group, slipping easily through the throng to where Saturnin and Draco already stood.

"Flying lessons on Thursdays" Saturnin stated, answering her unspoken question.

"With the Gryffindors" Draco added, and the pair of them laughed. Forcing their way to a spare set of armchairs in a corner, the two boys sat down lazily, leaning back into the green plush and looking around them airily. Keira sighed slightly as the other First-Years gradually joined them, muttering excitedly between themselves. Smirking at Draco, Saturnin commented in a loud voice.

"Remember the time when we raced the Muggle helicopter, Draco?"

The others perked their ears in interest, as Draco nodded, waving his hand in a gesture to allow Saturnin to continue. Keira merely sighed, having heard the tale at least twice, and knowing that the pair had only seen a helicopter, not raced it.

Frowning at the pair of them, she turned on her heel and marched away, blocking out Saturnin's boastful soliloquy. Within the quiet of her dorm, she pulled one of the library books towards her: _Simple spells for Hair and Visage_. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the title, yet opened the book anyway. Leaning against the headboard, she flipped through the pages, stopping at the hair-drying spell. Reading the steps carefully, she pulled her wand towards her. Glancing at the diagram, she followed the pattern through the air; a circle with a slash going down the middle. Practicing the wand movement a couple of times, she muttered the spell, S_iccus Ventus_, yet nothing happened.

Scowling, she tried again, yet the warm wind that should have left the wand tip never came. She spent the next half hour trying, yet the spell never worked. Hissing in annoyance, she finally placed the book aside along with her wand, pulling her Transfiguration homework from her bag.

Clearing some space on her bed night table, she spread out her parchment before unscrewing her ink bottle. Finding her slate grey hawk's feather quill, she dipped it into the ink before starting on the 13inch essay McGonagall had set them. She was almost finished when Pansy wandered in with the rest of her gang.

"What are you doing?" she called, her voice masking her distain as she surveyed the pale cross-legged figure on the farthest bed.

"Working" Keira replied shortly, not pausing in her writing. Pansy sniffed in reply.

"Will you join us once your done?" Tracey asked, getting a brief nod from Keira. The four girls disappeared to the other end of the room, settling comfortably on Millicent and Daphne's beds before chatting.

Keira shook her head slightly as she paused in her essay writing to consult the notes lying on the bed beside her. Still, it was nice that they invited her. Maybe she was the one making herself the outcast, and others treated her accordingly. She finished her essay, setting her ink and quill aside, leaving the role of parchment to dry, while she walked lightly over to the other girls.

She was greeted with smiles, as she climbed onto a bed and folded her legs beneath her again. She sat quietly, listening to the chatter, while not saying much herself.

"You excited for the flying lesson tomorrow?" Daphne asked, directing her question towards Keira. She was quiet for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Not really. The brooms are probably going to be awfully slow, and we are probably not allowed to do any fun stuff," she answered, earning herself a surprised look from the group.

"You mean….you want to do stuff like dives, and loops?" Pansy asked incredulously. "Your hair will get all messed up". Keira merely raised an eyebrow slightly in reply, causing Pansy continue with a snide comment. "Not that you would care, of course".

A moment of awkward silence settled between them, Pansy smirking in triumph while Keira simply shrugged. She wasn't going to get in an argument with Pansy. She might be pure-blooded and from an influential family, but her mind was empty of anything academic, and thus not worth the bother.

"If you say so," she replied loftily, before turning to the others. "Anyone else interested in the flying lesson?" With that, the conversation was diverted and continued pleasantly enough.

After an hour, Keira had decided that she had been polite enough, and left the social gathering, changing into her pyjamas and climbing into bed. Glancing at her alarm clock, she saw it was nearing ten o'clock. Placing her wand carefully under her pillows, she closed the hangings of her bed, before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

She awoke at five in the morning, drenched in cold sweat with her pulse racing. Brushing a strand of damp hair out of her face, she got shakily to her feet, and padded to the bathroom, still trembling. She stood numbly in the shower, letting the hot water cascade over her body, washing away the sweat, and soothing her tense muscles. Yet Keira was hardly aware. After a long moment, she got out of the shower, drying hurriedly, before pulling on a pair of robes. Leaving her damp pyjamas in a pile at the foot of her bed, she grabbed her wand before leaving the dorm noiselessly. As soon as she left the Slytherin Common Room, she broke into a run, heedless of the soft echoes her feet made in the dungeon passageways. Hardly thinking of her actions she raced towards the owlery, hoping Seraphin was back from hunting.

Panting from the exertion, she peered into the owlery. It was almost empty, for most owls were enjoying the last of the cool night.

"Seraphin?" Keira whispered, her voice trembling slightly. Yet she got no answer. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she turned tail and headed for the Astronomy Tower, knowing that at this time everyone was asleep. Reaching the uppermost room, she hauled herself onto the wide window ledge, shivering slightly in the cool air. From behind a low-lying cloud, the dying moon was just visible.

Bringing her knees to her chest, and leaning against the wall, she slowly released the tears that had been threatening to break forth ever since she had woken. Burying her face, she slowly replayed the final images through her mind, knowing for certain that it was the cold, bitter truth.

Somewhere, far out beyond the Forbidden Forest, a large white bird felt something was amiss. Abandoning his chase of a plump mouse, he banked sharply, before winging homewards at top speed. The closer he drew, the greater the uneasy feeling was. Without a shadow of a doubt, he knew something had happened to Keira, causing his wings to beat harder through the air. By the sixth sense of direction belonging to his kind, he located his mistress at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

A soft flapping, caused Keira to lift her head, catching the faintest shadow of white, before Seraphin hopped onto her knees, and hooted quietly, dark eyes blinking at her in concern. Lifting a shaky hand to caress Seraphin's soft plumage, she calmed down slightly, allowing her to take a deep breath of air, before telling Seraphin what grieved her.

"I cannot do spells, Seraphin. I can do every other subject except Charms" she muttered quietly, choking on the lump in her throat. "I am useless. Totally and utterly useless" she whimpered, clutching the bird close to her chest. Seraphin hooted softly, running his beak through her dishevelled hair in a soothing gesture. Pulling back, he clicked his beak questioningly. Keira shook her head sadly.

"It's no use Seraphin. I tried. I cannot do the simple spells in Flitwick's class. I cannot even do a simple hair drying spell. Hell. Pansy could probably do the spell without thinking. But not me." A fresh wave of tears leaked from her eyes. "I'm a witch, and I cannot cast a simple spell."

Seraphin fluttered his wings animatedly, cocking his head to one side.

"Sorry, Seraphin?" Keira asked, before understanding his question. "Yes, yes. The other subjects are fine. No trouble in Transfiguration. Which is why I cannot understand why I cannot do normal spells" she answered, shrugging her shoulders helplessly.

"What will Lucius say when he finds out?" she asked, speaking to herself, and paling at the images playing before her mind. Lucius would not be happy. Not happy at all.

Sensing his mistress' newly found distress, Seraphin hopped onto her shoulder, grooming her gently until she calmed once more. Once he was satisfied that she was calm, he swooped into the rafters, before returning with a dark shape clasped firmly in his claws. He dropped it in Keira's hands, who gave a light shriek of surprise when a pair of dark wings unfurled from the creature and it whisked out of sight. Yet Seraphin gave no chase. Instead, he watched Keira intently, hoping the girl had understood his message.

She hadn't. For a moment, she looked at him in confusion, before shrugging.

"I need to get back to the dorm before people start waking up and seeing me in this state" she muttered, jumping lightly off the ledge and wincing when her cold muscles came into contact with the ground. "You go and finish your hunt, Seraphin. I'll find my own way back" she said, her voice once more in control. The bird eyed her carefully for a moment, before clicking his beak once, and swooping into the darkness.

Keira walked back to her dorm slowly, not meeting a soul on her journey down. Having spoken to Seraphin, she felt calmer. She would be able to deal with this problem. She understood the theory behind the charm work. It was just the practical application that she couldn't do. That would be _her_ secret.

* * *

On Thursday afternoon she went out to the grounds with Draco and Saturnin, feeling excited about the flying lesson. No matter what she had told the girls in their dorm a few days ago, the mere thought of being able to fly sent shivers of elation runing down her back. It was hardly surprising that they arrived before any of the Gryffindors. They had no sense of time or punctuality, she thought snidely, watching the scarlet-clad figures make their way down from the front doors.

Idly walking around the brooms laid neatly on the ground, the boys and herself chose the sleekest. The brooms were, as she had predicted, not in the best of shapes, with tail-twigs standing out in all directions.

When everyone had arrived, Madam Hooch began the lesson. Keira's broom immediately jumped to her hand when she commanded it too, and she was surprised to see that Potter's broom had done the same. The next twenty-minutes was pure boredom. Madam Hooch taught them how to sit on the broom without sliding off, and how to grip it properly.

It took Keira all her self-control not to laugh when Madam Hooch corrected Draco's grip. His furious face would cheer her up for a while, she mused, giving him an apologetic grin.

Finally, they were allowed to mount their brooms and get ready to hover a couple of feet above the ground. Harmless, really. But before Madam Hooch could blow her whistle, Longbottom had taken off…..and fallen. As Madam Hooch bustled away with the boy, Saturnin made a snide comment, causing the Slytherins to laugh. They had never liked the bumbling idiot, and he was such an easy target.

It was then that Draco found Longbottom's Remembrall, and took flight with it. Secretly, Keira admitted that with his new grip, Draco could fly a lot better. When Potter took off after Draco, she suddenly realised why the broom had responded so eagerly to his touch. He seemed to mould with the broom, commanding it perfectly, despite the fact that this had to be his first time on a broom. It was in that second, that Keira realised that she and Potter were very much alike in terms of flying. She wasn't sure whether she liked the idea of the similarity.

Before she could think much more on the subject, Draco had hurled the glass ball into the air, and dived neatly back to the ground. Everyone watched as Potter streaked after the ball and caught it, before he was taken away by Professor McGonagall. Draco and Saturnin gloated, while she painted a sneer on her face to hide her thoughts. For an instant she had felt sorry for the poor boy. To find out how wonderful it was to fly only to be sent back to the Muggle world must be deadly. Then, shocked at her thoughts, she pushed them to the back of her mind. What was wrong with her?

They didn't have much time to dwell on Potter's exploits before Madam Hooch was back to finish their lesson. They didn't do much, merely rising up in the air, and landing again. The Slytherins had no problem, for they all knew the price of insecurity. Taught by their parents and Slytherin House themselves, there was no room for uncertainty or fear. Keira was surprised to see Granger struggling. Keira smirked at Saturnin, indicating the brown-haired girl. How ironic that the mudblood who excelled in every subject couldn't ride a broom. It wasn't hard for them to guess the problem; Granger was scared. Keira chuckled slightly under her breath. The noble, courageous Gryffindors had two in their midst who were hopeless at flying.

* * *

As the weeks went past, Keira drew away from social contact, hiding in the library to study, and only meeting with Draco and Saturnin for classes and meals. The two boys had noticed the change in their sister, yet nothing they could do changed her demeanour, and in the end they had left her. The two found more enjoyment in showing off, and causing the Gryffindors grief anyway.

Hallowe'en came and passed, the news of the troll causing a momentary panic, but then calm settled over the castle. Then it was Christmas time, and the good cheer and holiday spirits managed to pull Keira out of her grim thoughts. Even though she tried her hardest in Charms lessons, and stayed up late each evening, she was only just beginning to master the simplest of spells, and was thus a long way behind her rest of the class. So far, no one seemed to notice, but Keira was worn out. Her grades in her other subjects were as strong as ever, for which she was glad. Yet her housemates were beginning to notice how thin and tired she was getting.

One morning on the way to Potions class, Saturnin had broached the question that he and Draco had been dreading to ask. For a while, they had not been to worried by Keira's pulling back from social affairs, knowing all too well that she disliked a lot of company. But seeing her in the state she was in, they began to worry for their kin.

"Keira. What's wrong with you. You look like death warmed over" her brother spoke finally, not a trace of mockery or haughtiness in his words. Draco looked on in concern. While the two thought themselves above the other First-Years, even they were worried for the pale girl known as their sister.

Keira merely shook her head, indicating she didn't want to speak of it. Yet the fire seemed to have left her, no glare accompanying her answer as would usually have done. Saturnin and Draco exchanged glances. Things were a lot worse than they had expected in that case.

The three of them were staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays, a fact that cheered all of them up. Christmas at Malfoy Manor had always been a very silent affair. Hogwarts promised something different. The normal house tables had been taken away for meals, with everyone seated at a large circular table.

* * *

Snape had watched Keira carefully from the moment she had first entered his Potions class, and had sensed the change within her. He had glimpsed her on her own far more often the past few weeks, a pale shape in green ghosting through the hallways close to curfew. Yet he held his tongue, not wanting to intrude upon her life. He was her Head of House, but that didn't mean that he would seek her out.

* * *

Christmas Morning dawned, and Keira awoke to find a neat pile of presents at the foot of her bed. Recognising the neat wrapping style of Lucius and Narcissa, she opened a couple of presents to reveal a book on Potions with a note from Lucius saying he was pleased with her Potions work, and large box of homemade sweets sent by Narcissa. Keira smiled at the gifts, before turning to the two messily wrapped presents that could only have come from her brothers. Pulling back the green paper, various books fell into her lap, causing her to chuckle slightly in amusement. At least these people knew what she wanted. Turning to the pink presents at the end of bed, she sighed deeply, knowing her dorm mates had sent those. These parcels she opened hesitantly, revealing various forms of cosmetic devices. Scowling at the make-up, she pushed it into the bottom corner of the trunk, berating herself for not seeing it coming.

Just as she was about to leave her dorm, Seraphin swooped in, his dark eyes shining in excitement as he eagerly held out his foot to her. He wasn't the best messenger bird, due to his hostility towards most humans, and Keira wondered who the sender could be. Carefully untying the roll of parchment, she opened it to find familiar spidery writing.

_Please meet me in my office after dinner._

_S._

Keira smiled widely upon reading the news, carefully tucking the parchment into her robes and meeting Draco and Seraphin in the common room. The few days holiday had done Keira much good; the more frequent rest causing the dark circles under her eyes to lighten, while Keira spent more time with the boys rather than studying on her own.

After breakfast, the three of them went outside to have a wild snowball fight, before coming back to the Great Hall for lunch. The afternoon was spent in front of the fire in the common room, the boys playing chess, while Keira finished off the last of her essays.

When dinner was over, Keira muttered a swift farewell to Draco and Saturnin, before walking calmly to Snape's office. Knocking once, she waited patiently until she heard his familiar voice calling for her to enter.

Snape was sitting at his desk when Keira entered and took a seat opposite him on a rickety chair. For a moment there was silence, save for the crackling of fire in the hearth. Just when Keira was about to ask why Snape had called her, a familiar flash of white caught her attention.

"Seraphin," she called in surprise, watching as the owl swooped towards them. "What are you doing here?". The owl merely hooted, before landing easily on Keira's outstretched arm. Snape startled her by chuckling at the owl's entrance.

"You've got quite a bird there" he said, letting down most of the barriers he usually surrounded himself with. In Keira's presence he couldn't be the cold, unfeeling man he portrayed to everyone. "He's been visiting me for the past month. He has picked up the habit of attacking my copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_. You don't happen to know what that is all about?" he enquired watching the pair carefully. At his words, Keira shook her head, while Seraphin clicked his beak in an exasperated manner. Keira grinned.

"No idea, whatsoever. What did you want me here for, Professor?" she asked, tensing when she saw Snape's expression grow sombre.

"I would like to know what has been keeping you from sleeping" he answered calmly, raising an eyebrow at Seraphin's loud hoot that followed the statement.

At her mentor's words, Keira eyes flashed darkly, the smouldering fires of fury slowly stirring.

"It's none of your concern" she snapped back, her hands unconsciously gripping the armrests of her chair. Seraphin and Snape glared at her, demanding the answer which Keira's pride would not allow to her to give. A tense silence settled over the room, neither human occupant speaking in a battle of wills.

Keira dropped her eyes, watching her pale hands twist the fabric of her robes in anxiety. At the back of her mind, a small voice was telling her to speak. _Its ok. Its Severus. You can trust him. You know that. Go on. Tell him._ Seraphin fluttered to her, tugging at her hands. Confused, she looked up to find that Snape was no longer sitting across from her. Turning around in her chair to see where he had gone, she merely caught a glimpse of black robes swishing around the corner. Somehow the action looked familiar. Seraphin clicked his beak angrily, before taking flight and following Snape out of the room.

Suddenly, she realised what the action had reminded her of. The small bat Seraphin had caught her weeks ago. She puzzled over the action for a minute, before logic clicked the puzzle into place. Seraphin had wanted her to see Snape.

Jumping up from the chair and causing it to topple backwards in her haste, she tore out of the room. Flying around the corner she collided with something fairly solid, and found herself falling backwards. She hadn't gotten very far before a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her upright.

"Thanks. Sorry" she said hurriedly, already planning on sprinting further down the corridor when the owner of the hands spoke.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Miss Devolor?" The soft voice caused her to freeze in her tracks, before she slowly looked up at Snape. At his words, a sheepish smile crept across her features.

"I was looking for you" she answered truthfully, stepping back slightly "I should really have told you my problem. Seraphin was right". Snape simply inclined his head, and lead her back to his office, closing the door behind them. Seating himself behind his desk, he waited patiently for Keira to pick up the fallen chair, and sit down in it. Absently stroking Seraphin, Keira took a deep breath, and began her story.

* * *

Snape listened carefully, noting the slump in Keira's posture and the defeated look in her eyes, as she told him of all the spells she had tried to do, and failed. Seeing her look so demoralised softened his resolve to let her grow up in Slytherin without any input from himself. Sitting in his office, she seemed so small and fragile. _Severus Snape. Stop that train of thought right now_ he snapped to himself, forcing the thoughts out of his mind. He was her teacher, and possibly a friend when not in the constrains of school. He was to be nothing more.

Feeling her gaze upon him, he pulled himself out of his reverie, noticing that she had stopped speaking. Ignoring the voice that told him to look after her, he frowned for a moment before voicing the thought in his mind.

"Why haven't you seen Professor Flitwick about it?" he asked, puzzled that she hadn't seen her Charms Professor. He could surely have helped her. He was surprised to see the look of panic that greeted his words.

"I can't. No one can know. Lucius is going to kill me if he finds out. Please, don't tell him" she whispered, so quietly that he barely caught her words. _See. You should help her Severus_ the small, annoying voice spoke again, but he had already brought up his Occlumency walls to shut the voice out. Silence stretched between them. Snape deep in thought, while Keira sat motionless, watching him with a pleading expression.

"Keira" he began carefully, keeping eye contact with the small girl, knowing she expected the truth and honest guidance. "I cannot really help you. Go to Professor Flitwick." At his words, Keira's eyes widened, but before she could speak he continued. "I know you don't want people to know, but Professor Flitwick will understand and keep your secret."

* * *

Keira bit her lip, listening to the words of sense that Snape was giving her. Seraphin hooted softly, gazing at her imploringly, and causing her to smile softly. It was touching the way he cared about her. Maybe she owed it to him, to go and ask Flitwick. She turned the idea over in her mind. It wasn't even such a bad idea. So many people had grown suspicious of her the last few weeks. That was exactly what she didn't need. How was she supposed to hold her own if others saw her as weak. She shook her head slightly, grey eyes lightening slightly with the newly found determination.

"Thanks Sev" she said softly, giving him a small smile. "I guess I was just too stubborn for my own good." She turned to leave the room, pausing at the door. "Oh, and sorry for the trouble Seraphin caused. He's not a bad bird. Just a very independent one". With a final smile in the direction of her Head of House, she slipped into the dungeon hallway. Glancing at her watch, she saw that she still had an hour until curfew.

"I guess I should go and visit Flitwick now, eh Seraphin?" she spoke, already heading towards the Charms rooms. It was nice that most people had gone home for Christmas. It gave her some time to formulate a battle plan. The Dark Lord's daughter couldn't be weak.

Burning with resolve, she strode towards Flitwick's office with purpose. Then she reached the forbidden corridor, and her step faltered. Was she really doing the right thing? For a moment she stood in the deserted corridor, before pushing away her anxiety, and taking a shortcut to Flitwick's office.

"You'll stay with me, won't you, Seraphin?" she whispered, her voice shaking silently. The bird clicked his beak comfortingly, and steeling herself, Keira knocked on the door.

Flitwick's squeaky voice called her to enter, so she pushed the door open to find her Professor clearing away the parchment on his desk.

"Please, sir. I was wondering whether I could have a quick word" she said quietly.

"Of course, of course" the little wizard said, settling back in his chair. "You're timing is quite marvellous. I was just about to leave. So. What can I do for you, Miss Devolor?" She swallowed the lump in her throat, before facing Flitwick.

"I cannot apply Charms work" she said in a rush, biting her lip and fidgeting with her hands. Flitwick gave her a slightly puzzled look, urging her to continue, while at the back of his mind he began analysing the situation. It was true that he hadn't seen her cast a spell in his class. But he had always just assumed that was because he wasn't watching when she performed magic. Her written work had always been excellent. He broke out of his musings to catch her words.

"You see, Professor. I understand the theory of Charms. But in practice I cannot work a single spell" she finished quietly, hoping that the man opposite her could find an answer to her troubles.

"Very interesting," he said, more to himself than to Keira. Then his focus shifted, and he spoke in his merry little voice. "Well, that's not much of a problem. We'll have you sorted out in no time. You'll have to work hard though" he cautioned, noting the creases of worry disappear from the girl's features.

"Of course, Professor" Keira said, suddenly finding it much easier to breathe. She got to her feet, and smiled shyly at the Professor. "Thank you for your time". The little man waved away her thanks, saying instead:

"I'll meet you after the first class back from the holidays. I expect you to be fully rested by then" he added sternly, for her fatigue had not gone unnoticed by him either. Keira nodded, before wishing him a pleasant night, and slipping out of the room.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"Good morning sunshine" Draco teased, causing Keira to start awake at the sound of his voice. He and Saturnin were standing beside her bed, wearing identical evil smirks. Not knowing exactly what they were planning, but fully aware that whatever it was, it was not good, she made to leap out of bed. But she was too late. Within seconds she was dripping with cold water; her shriek of surprise causing the boys to double over with laughter. Glaring at the pair of them, she stalked to the bathroom, going through the hundred ways that she could pay them back.

She emerged from the bathroom quarter of an hour later, to find the two boys sitting on her bed, chatting casually. Scowling at the pair in good humour, she came to a halt beside her bed, suddenly aware that it was dry once more.

"The house elves were already here?" she asked in surprise, only to be greeted by Saturnin's derisive sneer.

"What do you mean, house elves? I dried your sheets for you, you ungrateful git". Startled, Keira took half a step back, a moment of confusion passing across her features, before her grey eyes darkened and became hard.

"Do beg my pardon for that slight error on my judgement" she spat at her biological brother. "I think I shall remove my shameful presence from the great master wand-waver's being" she continued spitefully, turning abruptly on her heel and storming out of the room.

Draco sighed, while Saturnin rolled his eyes.

"Why does she have to be so dramatic all the time?" he complained to the silver-haired boy. "Although. I am annoyed that she thought a house-elf had dried the sheets." Draco shrugged, slipping off the bed.

"You should really know that she tends to, how should I say, overreact," Draco said over his shoulder as he left the girl's dormitories.

"Must have to do with the way she has her nose in all those Potions books" Saturnin grumbled, striding after Draco before falling into step with the other boy.

"Potions books? Have you been walking around with your eyes closed, Saturnin?" Draco asked in disbelief, the hint of a sneer in his voice. "The past two months she's been buried in Charms books." This pronouncement left Saturnin speechless for a moment.

"Charms books? Why on earth is she reading Charms books. She never really liked the subject." Draco halted in his tracks, smirking as the other boy turned to face him with a confused expression.

"You really have been blind the past few months, haven't you?" the pale boy sneered, causing Saturnin to stiffen in annoyance.

"What are you talking about Draco?" he snarled back, but Draco merely smirked in his direction, before heading off for breakfast, pointedly ignoring the other boy.

Breakfast was a strained affair, Keira in no mind to apologise for her loss of temper, and Saturnin not ready to forgive Draco for his earlier actions. The other teachers and students seated at the round table noticed the tension between the three young Slytherins, but had the sense not to say anything.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, the three scattered about the Slytherin common room, wanting nothing to do with each other. Saturnin sat by the fire, contemplating how to gain his revenge on Draco. Draco was sitting at a table, finishing off his Herbology essay, while Keira stared into space, idly playing with her wand. The common room was quiet, for it was the last day before the rest of the students came back.

After dinner, however, the common room filled remarkably; the distinct separation between the First-Year Trio being noticed, as Saturnin saw the speculation in the eyes of the newly returned pupils. Hissing angrily, he made his way over to Keira.

"I am off to the dorm, stay with Draco. We cannot…" Saturnin began, only to be cut off by Keira's glare of annoyance, and Draco's soft voice.

"No, we must be seen to be together, even though I would personally rather be miles away from you". Hearing the distaste in Draco's voice, Keira's patience snapped once more. Honestly. These boys were just so infuriating. Rising swiftly to her feet, she turned to the two boys.

"You two are coming with me. Now!" Somewhat startled at Keira's sudden display of control, they meekly followed their sister.

Upon entering her dorm, Keira was confronted with Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. The pair looked up in surprise from where they had been comparing Christmas presents.

"Hey Draco, Saturnin" they spoke in unison, their eyes lighting up at the sight of the two boys.

"Pansy, Daphne. Get out of the dorm, please" Keira said quietly, causing Pansy to toss her hair over her shoulder.

"Why should we? This is our dorm too."

"Pansy. Get the hell out of this room. Now!" Keira spoke once more, her voice yet more quiet, and filled with a venom that neither girl had heard before.

"Come on Pansy. Let's just go. Theodore is probably down there" Daphne said hurriedly, giggling at the mention of Theodore Knott. Silence stretched between the two parties for the briefest of moments, before Pansy sent Keira a glare with Keira returned with ease. When the room was clear, she snapped the door shut, and turned to look at the two boys.

"The two of you are making complete and utter fools of us," she snarled. "What happened to the two of you?" Once more, a tense silence filled the room, the two boys refusing to meet Keira's gaze. Finally, Saturnin forced himself to speak.

"Draco refused to tell me something of importance. Why are you reading Charms books all the time?"

At Saturnin's question, Draco gave a slight smirk of triumph, as Keira paled visibly.

"It doesn't matter" she replied too quickly, causing Saturnin to snort derisively. He took a step towards Keira, causing her to take a step back, no longer in control of proceedings. Draco grinned slightly, watching the scene before him. Catching Draco's eye, Saturnin spoke once more.

"Keira. Either you tell me, or Draco does. Its your choice." Keira shook her head vehemently, backing away further until she her legs hit her bed, her body trembling slightly. Turning pleading eyes to Draco, she begged him not to reveal anything about her obsession with charms. She hadn't a clue how much Draco knew, but judging by the smile on his lips, he knew a lot more than she wished.

"Draco?" Saturnin asked, the two boys forgetting their differences instantly as they focused on their victim.

"Why don't we say that our dear sister hasn't been participating in Charms class" he supplied readily enough, allowing Saturnin to reach his own conclusions. As realisation dawned on the darker-haired boy, Keira had a very bad feeling.

"Keira?" Saturnin asked, his voice far too nice, as he idly flicked the lock on the door. "You don't mind opening the door for us, do you?"

The two boys looked at her expectantly, waiting for their hypothesis to be proven true, as Keira trembled on the bed, unable to speak, let alone move.

"You can't, can you?" Draco mocked. "Just wait until Father hears about this" he said gleefully.

The last words set Keira's mind into action once more. Leaping from her position on the bed, she pulled her wand from her sleeve, pointing it directly at Draco. He gave her a disdainful sneer.

"Forget it, squib. Now we know why you like Potions. It's the only class you can do properly." He mocked, while Saturnin chuckled. Keira glared at the two boys in fury and dislike.

"You are not going to say a single word. To anyone" she said forcefully, keeping her wand trained on Draco, but watching Saturnin nonetheless. Draco still seemed unimpressed, indicating to Saturnin.

"Come on, mate. Let's leave the nutcase squib here. Father should hear about this anyway." Before Draco could turn to walk towards the door, a small shape darted past him. Slightly surprised, he found Keira standing at the door, her slender form tense, as her wand pointed directly at Draco's chest.

"You may want to take back you words" she hissed, her eyes glittering coldly. Draco sniffed in reply, pulling out his own wand.

"I don't think I will. Perhaps I should make you get out of my way. You don't deserve to be brought up in the Malfoy family. You are a disgrace".

Before Draco could utter another syllable, or make another movement, Keira lost the last shreds of her temper. As she glared at Draco, she felt her entire body growing cold, her blood freezing, her mind becoming indescribably sharp and clear. Recalling one of the spells she had seen within one of Lucius' books, she reacted as though on automatic.

Her wand arm travelled gracefully upwards in a gentle arc, before the wand was sent slashing through the air, in the same instant as Keira's soft voice cut through the silence:

"Reticeo"

At the single word, a jet of dark blue light shot towards Draco, catching him in the chest, and hurling him backwards. His figure crumpled at the base of Keira's bed, his form silent and lifeless. Saturnin remained frozen in place as Keira turned towards him, her wand still held firmly in her hands, her eyes glittering darkly.

"One single word, and you wish you were never born" she hissed, before she unlocked the door manually, and left the room. Tucking her wand back into her sleeve, she stalked through the common room. She made her way through the dungeon corridors swiftly, climbing up the flight of steps that led to the Entrance Hall. Although it was past dinner time, and the middle of winter, Keira pushed the main doors open, and slipped into the dark.

The crescent moon sent its feeble light to reflect off the snow, barely illuminating the small figure that made its solitary way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Reaching the shadows, Keira allowed herself to sit at the base of a tree, feeling a semblance of warmth returning to her body. As her senses became aware of the frigid night, she felt her mind clouding over slightly. A hint of the clarity leaving. Yet the loss was so gradual, that she was no longer sure of what had happened.

She did know, however, that she had performed magic she should never have performed, and Draco lay in her dorm, unconscious. Yet instead of feeling the burden of guilt that she expected, she felt an odd sense of comfort that unnerved her. Burying her head in her hands, she tried to block the memory out, but it was no use. She relieved the dark spell over and over again, relishing the power she had held.

* * *

In his office, Albus Dumbledore set his cup of tea down onto the small table beside him, his brow crinkling in thought. For a moment he sat in complete and utter stillness.

"How odd" he murmured, glancing at the wall that housed all the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts. "That hasn't happened for a long time." Without another word, he strode over to his fireplace, throwing a pinch of green powder into the flames.

As soon as Keira had left, Saturnin hurried to find Professor Snape. Whatever had happened, Snape would know what to do. Saturnin glanced around the common room, making sure he wasn't gathering too much attention. As soon as he was in the deserted passageway, he sprinted towards Snape's office, knocking loudly.

Snape scowled from where he was sitting by the fire with the latest issue of _Potions Periodical_. He hated to be interrupted on his last student-free evening. Getting up irritably, he waved his wand at the door to take down the complex set of locking charms, and calling

"Enter" in his usual cold tone. Saturnin entered hesitantly, glancing at his Professor's annoyed face, a taking a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"Yes, Saturnin?" Snape spoke, his voice losing its edge slightly. The words had barely left his mouth when the flames behind him rose, causing Snape to whirl about, his black eyes narrowed.

"Ah, Headmaster. Good day. What brings you here?" Snape asked courteously, nodding in greeting, before turning back to Saturnin intending to send the boy away until he had dealt with Dumbledore.

"Severus. Good day to you too. I am here concerning a slight, how should I say, incident that occurred in Slytherin. I do believe Mr. Devolor was about to inform you" Dumbledore spoke serenely, his blue eyes twinkling as usual.

At this proclamation, Saturnin tensed, while Snape narrowed his eyes. Waving his hand as in indication that Saturnin should sit, Snape sat down at his desk, watching Dumbledore conjure himself a squashy armchair. Taking a deep breath, Saturnin focused on the Potions Master's face.

"Sir. Keira did something to Draco. He is now unconscious in the girl's dorm. I locked the door and came looking for you." He forced out finally, glancing worriedly at Dumbledore. He hadn't wanted to tell Dumbledore. But there had been nothing that he could do to prevent the Headmaster from hearing the story. Snape's voice cut him out of his reverie.

"What _precisely_ did Miss Devolor do to Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked. Saturnin shot Dumbledore a last look, berating himself for exposing a Slytherin secret.

"She cast some sort of spell that sent Draco flying and knocked him unconscious" he answered. Dumbledore and Snape exchanged a look, before standing up.

"Show us where Mr. Malfoy is, Mr Devolor" Dumbledore spoke calmly, following the dark-haired boy out of the office. Snape tok up the rear, his face set into a deep frown.

When the trio entered the common room, a great hush fell across the occupants. At Snape's warning scowl, everyone turned back to their neighbour, and began discussing the arrival of both their Head of House and the Headmaster.

Saturnin came to a halt before the girl's dorm, allowing Snape to unlock the door and stride through first. Draco lay exactly where he had fallen. Dumbledore was at the boy's side in an instant, before flicking his wand over the prone form, muttering

"Ennervate". Nothing happened. Dumbledore frowned, casting another spell over the body. Turning to Saturnin, he spoke in a very grave voice.

"What was the spell your sister used?" Snape and Dumbledore watched Saturnin sharply, causing him to pale slightly.

"I'm not sure. There was a flash of dark blue light. She said reticeo or something," he answered quietly. "Will Draco be ok?" he finally dared himself to ask. Snape nodded briefly, as Dumbledore sent a stronger awakening spell at Draco, causing the boy to groan and open his eyes.

"Great Merlin. I feel awful" he croaked, barely able to pull himself into an upright position, wincing as his muscles ached.

"You'll live" Snape said harshly, digging through his robes and pulling out a small vial, and handing it to Draco. "Here, take this potion, and lie down for a couple of hours. Depending on how you feel, you may have to go to the hospital wing." Snape turned to Saturnin. "Where did your sister go?" he asked tersely, while Dumbledore pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"I don't know, sir" Saturnin answered. "I am pretty sure she left the common room though".

"Severus. It is imperative that we find her immediately" Dumbledore said solemnly, making to stride out of the room. Seizing his chance, Saturnin immediately launched his question.

"Why, sir? What did Keira do?"

"She cast a dark spell on one of her classmates" was Dumbledore's reply, before he was gone with Severus striding behind him.

Saturnin gaped after them for a moment, before turning to Draco.

"Come on mate. You're going to have to walk to our dorm on your own though. Can't have the whole of Slytherin knowing you were whipped by a girl". Draco merely growled in reply, before exiting the room with Saturnin.

* * *

Snape cursed to himself, as he strode up the dungeon corridor. What on earth had Keira done? _That foolish girl_, he raged, storming up the stone steps and arriving in the entrance hall. Thinking that Keira may be at the Astronomy Tower, he made his way up the marble staircase. Halfway there, a loud screeching noise caused him to stop in his tracks, and glance through the window at the large white bird hovering before it.

Snape hurriedly opened the window, recognising the bird almost instantly.

"Hello Seraphin. You don't happen to know where Keira is, do you? Stupid girl got herself into deep trouble." Snape muttered to the bird. At his words, Seraphin fluttered down towards the ground, his white plumage easily visible in the dusk. Frowning, Snape watched the bird for a moment, before turning around. Perhaps the bird was just being foolish as well, he thought irritably, turning make his way to the Astronomy Tower.

He had barely taken five steps, before Seraphin's indignant hooting stopped the Professor in his tracks. Scowling, Snape turned back to face the owl, glaring at the bird. Seraphin merely glared back, ruffling his feathers, before giving a decisive hoot, and fluttering back out of the window. Frowning, Snape looked out of the window once more, igniting his wand tip to follow the bird's flight.

* * *

Seraphin struck out towards the Forbidden Forest, knowing that his mistress was in serious trouble. Pausing, he turned about, seeking out the Potions Master who had Keira's trust. When the man wasn't following as he should have been, Seraphin screeched his indignation. Honestly. Sometimes, humans could be so slow. Once again, Seraphin flapped towards the Forest, swooping back to check on the black-haired man. When he seemed to be following, Seraphin flew towards the Forest, his sharp eyes scanning the ground. Catching sight of the huddled figure, he dived earthwards.

* * *

Snape watched Seraphin for a long moment, slightly startled when the bird turned back briefly, as though to check on him, before soaring off. Against his better judgement, Snape headed back down towards the Entrance Hall, before striding out into the grounds where night had all but fallen. Illuminating his wand tip, he glanced at the ground, catching sight of the single track of footprints that led towards the Forbidden Forest. With a feeling of foreboding, Snape set off after the tracks, hoping that Keira had not been stupid enough to go into the forest itself.

Finally, he spied a small figure at the base of a tree, huddled against the trunk. Seraphin was flapping animatedly before her, causing the girl to give a brief, mirthless laugh. Snape stepped into the shadows, listening carefully as the girl spoke.

"Quit the theatrics Seraphin. I don't believe I lost control like that. I might as well be expelled now". Snape's eyes narrowed, before he stepped forwards into Keira's line of sight.

"Miss Devolor. Perhaps you would like to explain to me why your cousin is unconscious, and you are outside in your plain robes."

Keira started at Snape's voice, turning a pair of wide grey eyes to meet her mentor's stern, disapproving gaze. Clutching at her robes, she swallowed nervously.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to. But he and Saturnin threatened to tell…" she trailed off, looking at Snape hopelessly. "I'm going to get expelled, aren't I". Snape didn't answer.

"You have to see Professor Dumbledore," he said coolly, waiting for the girl to struggle to her feet, and rub her arms to get the blood circulating once again. As the pair of them made their way back to the school, Snape voiced his most pressing concerns.

"Keira. Where did you find that spell, and how did you cast it? I was under the impression your wand work was not up to scratch" he said bluntly, turning to face the girl who had stopped in her tracks.

"Please, Sev. Don't tell anyone, if I tell you. Ok?" she implored, gazing up at him. "I used to read Lucius' library books. That spell was in one of those. I didn't mean for it to happen, but Draco made me so angry. I don't know what happened," she continued truthfully, the words spilling out of her mouth. Snape remained silent for a long moment, processing her words. When she didn't know what had happened, he believed her, yet he wanted desperately to know what exactly had occurred. Knowing he was about to go again Wizarding Law, he spoke once again.

"You don't mind if I take a look at your memory, do you?" he asked, seeking Keira's gaze. Even as she answered in the affirmative, he slipped into her mind, letting his awareness get used to the new mind. Finding the particular memory he was searching for, he let the memory mix with his awareness, the briefest of tingling sensations running through his mind at the contact.

Then he was in the memory itself.

He watched the entire encounter in the dormitory, feeling Keira's anger as though it was his own. He let his awareness flow outwards, catching all traces of emotion that had dwelt in Keira at the time. Throughout the argument so far, there had always been the faintest shadow of restraint. Suddenly, he found it was gone. Concentrating on the memory, he realised Draco was now at wand point, the door behind his back. Slowly, he began to feel, as Keira had done, his body go cold, his mind sharp. The word came to his lips unbidden, as his wand travelled its graceful arc, before slashing downwards. As he saw Draco fly backwards, Snape pulled himself from the memory, feeling unnerved.

"Thank you" he muttered, before striding towards Hogwarts, with Keira hurrying along behind.

Snape escorted her to the Headmaster's office, before returning to his dungeons. Locking the door of his office, he sank into his armchair be the fire, at a complete loss of what to think. _You should have known_ he berated himself. _Voldemort's child. Of course she would be fascinated with the Dark Arts. Of course she would relish the power it gave her. Of course she would enjoy the destruction she caused._ Snape scowled at the flames, remembering the fleeting emotion that had dominated Keira's body as the curse had struck home. The feeling of power and enjoyment.

He shook his head angrily, not wanting to believe that he had been wrong. Keira couldn't be as bad as her father. Saturnin was the one who spited others openly. He and Draco. Keira had always been quiet, in the background, not causing a problem.

_Ah. But the snake is silent and lethal_ a small voice in the back of his head ventured, causing him to curse aloud.

How foolish he had been to let down his guard with the witch, when he had not the faintest idea of how she would turn out. Hadn't he made that mistake before? Hadn't Lily proven to him how even the closest friends could not be trusted?

Growling with fury, Snape waved his wand around the room, distinguishing all sources of light, to leave him sitting in absolute darkness. Even as the blackness swirled around his figure, he could feel the familiar sensation of abandonment once again. He felt his breathing constrict as somewhere deep beneath his ribcage, a sharp pain was twisting through him. Yet instead of crying out, he welcomed it. Welcomed the sweet agony, as he snarled at the faint outline of Keira's figure that burned brightly in his mind.

He deserved the pain. He hadn't learnt from his first lesson, so it was only justified that he suffer through it again. Maybe this time he would keep a better control over his emotions. How stupid had he been? Voldemort's child was exactly that. Voldemort's offspring. How on earth could he have believed that there was something good in the child? How could he have been blind enough to believe that the girl had been like him? That she deserved a figure that she could come to with her troubles?

Snape scowled in the darkness, forcing his fists to unclench. Well, he wouldn't be making that mistake again. The girl could get lost for all he cared. Let her follow her parents' footsteps. What should he care?

With a harsh flick of his wrist, a lone candle flared, casting an eerie, flickering glow. Standing up abruptly, he strode over to his liquor cabinet, pulling a bottle of Firewhisky towards him, and pouring himself a generous glass. Placing the bottle back into the cabinet, Snape returned once more to his seat, staring at the amber liquid before him.

How often had he drowned himself in it, hoping to escape the pain that had always followed him around? Ah, but tonight, he would not bury his troubles in such a fashion. Today, he would let the pain consume him; purge from him every pleasant thought he had ever held for the child.

Raising the glass before him in a silent toast to his new resolution, he downed the liquid, rasping as it hit the back of his throat and burnt its passage down into his gut. Smirking slightly, as the fiery liquid suffused its tender warmth through his body, he banished the glass back to the cabinet.

* * *

Keira stood on the rotating staircase, her stomach churning uneasily. What on earth had she done? She was going to be expelled. Before she had more time to dwell on her thoughts, she reached the Headmaster's door, forcing her to step off the staircase. Turning to give Seraphin a helpless look, she knocked quietly on the door, jumping at Dumbledore's quiet _Enter_.

Pushing the door open, Seraphin hooted gently, running his beak through her hair in an affectionate gesture, before the pair of them crossed the threshold, and met Dumbledore's stern face.

"Please, take a seat" the Headmaster said, indicating to the armchair across from him. Keira nodded wordlessly, walking over to the chair and sinking into it almost lifelessly.

"Miss Devolor. It is of primary importance for me to know the exact proceedings of the incident in your dorm. The casting of a dark spell cannot go without severe consequences. I am sure you understand that." Keira nodded once more, swallowing the lump in her throat before retelling the exact events to the Headmaster tonelessly.

As she spoke, her eyes took in her surroundings; the Headmaster's curious selection of furniture and instruments, the empty perch, the Headmaster's blue eyes that gazed at her over his steepled fingers. Finally, her tale came to an end, and the pair sat in silence for a moment.

"I see." Dumbledore replied eventually, running a hand through his beard. "Where did you learn such a spell?" Keira instantly went to a heightened state of awareness with the innocent question.

"I came across it in a book" she answered carefully, fixing her gaze on the man opposite her, feeling Seraphin's talons gripping her shoulder more tightly. Dark grey met pale blue in a tense moment, Dumbledore silently demanding the more detailed answer that Keira refused to give. Not only would telling Dumbledore result in her situation getting much worse, but Lucius Malfoy may well get into trouble; something she couldn't face, for although she wasn't particularly fond of the man, he looked after her well.

"Very well" Dumbledore said heavily. "You will serve detention with Filch for two months, and I shall notify Mr Malfoy of your conduct." Keira's lip curled slightly in disgust, yet she bit back the words that threatened to come out of her mouth. She was getting away quite lightly, and there was no sense in making the situation worse for her self.

"If that is all, Headmaster" she said politely instead, getting to her feet.

"Yes, that is all, Miss Devolor. You may go back to your dorms. Professor Snape will give you further details concerning your detention." Keira nodded, before turning around and striding to the door, her robes swishing in the trademark Slytherin manner. Just as she touched the door handle, Dumbledore spoke once more.

"I shall be keeping a close eye on you, Miss Devolor. Good evening"

Keira slipped through the door with a feeling of unease. Somehow, Dumbledore seemed to have gained more information from what she had said than she had intended. That fact was quite disturbing. Seraphin hooted consolingly, as the pair of them made their way back down to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Snape scowled when he received Dumbledore's summons. Could the old man not leave him alone? Hissing, he flooed to the Headmaster's office, stepping out of the emerald flames, and dusting the soot from his black robes.

"Yes, Headmaster?" he asked shortly, taking a seat when Dumbledore indicated for him to do so.

"Ah, Severus. So sorry to bother you, but I have a query about Miss Devolor." Snape nodded to show that he was listening, his body rigid as he sat in the chair.

"She refused to disclose the exact source from which she learnt that spell. Would you have an idea? Moreover, do you have an idea of how many dark spells she knows? For that matter, the same concerns her brother and the younger Mr. Malfoy." Snape was silent for a long time, his Occlumency shields held well in place before he met Dumbledore's gaze.

"How much Miss Devolor and her consorts know, I cannot say," he said finally. "Nor do I know of Miss Devolor's source. She does however enjoy to read, and has an excellent memory. My guess would be that she picked up a Dark Arts book in a book shop, and came across the spell." Dumbledore nodded, as though this explanation satisfied his need.

"Tell me, Severus. Why does Miss Devolor remind me so much of Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore spoke again, startling Snape out of his thoughts. Turning fathomless black eyes to the Headmaster, he found the man gazing into space, looking far older than he had in ages. A moment stretched between them, before Dumbledore's gaze came back to focus on Snape.

"I do not know, Albus" Snape lied again, forcing his tone to remain even. Dumbledore sighed deeply.

"Perhaps just an old man's worry" the wizard said tiredly. "Thank you Severus. Have a nice evening." Snape jumped at the opportunity to leave, and crossed to the door.

"Goodnight, Headmaster," he answered, before disappearing through the doorway in a billow of black robes.

As Snape prowled through the corridors, looking for errant students, he battled with himself. Why had he hidden Keira and Saturnin's identity from Dumbledore? Why was he still covering for the girl, when he had decided he wanted nothing more to do with her. _Self-preservation,_ a little voice hissed in the back of his mind. _Albus would not have been pleased to find that his loyal spy had neglected to pass on that snippet of information for eleven years_.

Seizing the excuse his mind had provided, he began to convince himself of its truth. By the time he arrived in his chambers a couple of hours later, Keira Devolor was nothing more than a student in his house, and his actions had been purely in his interest.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I am busy at work, which leaves little time for writing. Hope you enjoyed the next chapter, and I would love to hear your thoughts, so please review. Thanks._


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12**

Breakfast the next day was a strained affair. Draco wanted revenge, for no-one humiliated him in such a fashion and lived to tell the tale. Yet, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he was scared to take any action against his cousin. Whatever curse she had used on him had hurt, and he did not care to experience anything vaguely similar again. To make matters worse, his father had written, expressing his disgust that his son had allowed himself to be cursed in such a manner.

Keira's mood was little better. She too had received a letter from Lucius. The man had been torn upon hearing the news from the Headmaster. On the one hand, it had impressed him that Keira could already cast a dark spell. That was certainly a good sign, especially since she was to join the Dark Lord's forces when he returned to power. On the other hand, he was furious that his son had been cursed, and the meddling Headmaster had gotten wind of the incident. Yes, it had been Draco's fault for not taking the threat seriously, and Lucius hoped his son had learnt his lesson. Yet the entire incident had raised Dumbledore's suspicions, and that was not a good sign whatsoever.

Keira scowled as she read the letter. Lucius displeasure was evident in the diction, and privately, she was relieved that the Malfoy's had enough class not to send a Howler. She finished reading the letter, and tucked it carefully into an inside pocket of her robes, before turning back to her breakfast. As she chewed on her toast, Lucius final words echoed in her mind.

_Whatever happens in Slytherin House, __stays__ in Slytherin House. I trust I have made myself clear. _

Did that mean that she was free to harm others provided she wasn't discovered? The very thought sent a soft thrill of excitement run through her body. Yet the feeling did not last long. A school owl had landed before her, urging her to take the scroll from its leg. Flattening the parchment, she saw Snape's customary spidery handwriting.

_You will begin detention tonight. You are to meet Mr. Filch in his office at 7 o'clock sharp. Your detentions will also take place on weekends._

The first thing Keira noticed, was that there was no signature. When she looked up at the High Table, she suddenly realised that Snape was not sitting among the other teachers. Glancing back down at the piece of parchment, she hissed in anger, wishing dearly that she could set fire to the blasted thing. Not only did these detentions mean that she would have hardly any time for her homework and sleep, but she would have to tell Flitwick that she could only start working on practical Charms work in two months time.

Saturnin looked at his sister in concern, silently asking with a raised eyebrow what her problem was. Wordlessly, Keira handed the parchment over, violently spearing a sausage from the platter in front of her.

"Ah. I see" Saturnin said quietly, passing the note over to Draco who read it silently, before passing it back. "That's a little harsh" Saturnin continued, eyeing his sister as the sausage was attacked with the knife. Keira merely growled in reply, keeping her eyes on her plate. Draco and Saturnin exchanged looks. Draco no longer felt the need for revenge, realising instantly that two months of detention with Filch was much worse than simply being cursed back. Besides, it had been his fault for not taking the girl seriously. He should have realised that she meant her threat, especially since she had never had any problems with other subjects apart from Charms. Saturnin glanced down at the piece of parchment he still held in his hands, wondering what to do with it.

"Burn it" Keira said quietly, pausing in the massacre of her breakfast to watch Saturnin intently as he pulled out his wand, and lit the parchment. As the yellowed page slowly blackened, Keira gave a harsh laugh, before standing up abruptly and leaving the table.

The next weeks passed by in a flash of tiredness and fatigue. Their lessons were becoming harder, working towards their end of year exams, and Keira's detentions took away three to four hours of her evenings. Saturnin and Draco had long since stopped asking Keira for help on essays, preferring to stay out of her way when she came back from another gruelling detention.

Finally, the two months were over, and Keira rejoined normal school life. Draco had come to terms with Keira's curse, and the three of them came together to form their trio once more. When the class ended, Keira waved the two boys onwards.

"I'll catch you in time for dinner. I need to have a word with Flitwick". The two nodded, and left the room, leaving Keira standing alone in the Charms classroom. She inhaled deeply, forcing the harsh beating of her heart to steady its rhythm.

"Professor Flitwick" The small man looked up from his desk, and smiled at the girl before him.

"Ah yes, Miss Devolor. Now that you have more time, you wish to begin, am I correct?" he answered perceptively. With a casual wave of his wand, he conjured two comfy chairs and a small round table. "Please, take a seat" he said happily, sitting down himself. Keira gingerly took a seat, not quite knowing what she had gotten herself into.

_Calm down. It'll be fine. It cannot be worse than Lucius' rage at finding one of his household had failed at something,_ she thought, but that knowledge did little to ease her anxiety.

"So, Miss Devolor. What precisely is the problem with your Charms work?" Flitwick asked suddenly, startling the girl out of her reverie. Keira took a moment to think the answer through.

"I'm not sure, to be honest, Professor. I understand the theory, and as far as I am concerned, I can do the wand movement and say the incantation correctly."

"Hmmm" Flitwick mused. "Perhaps you could give me a demonstration. Please levitate" he pulled a piece of parchment from a pocket in his robes and placed it on the table, "this piece of parchment."

Keira gritted her teeth in the effort not to allow her scowl of frustration to show. _Never show your emotion. Emotions are a weakness. _Lucius' words rang through her head. Pulling her wand out of her pocket, she thought of how pointless the entire exercise was. Then, raising her wand to reproduce the "swish-and-flick" that Flitwick had hammered into them, she quietly spoke.

"Wingardium Leviosa". Nothing happened. Keira glared at the parchment which lay innocently on the table, while Flitwick mulled things over.

"True, there is nothing wrong as such with the wand work nor the incantation" he said, speaking more to himself as he worked with the problem. "Perhaps…." He mused. "Yes. That is certainly plausible…"he tailed off again, working with a train of thought, while Keira glared at the table, furious both at the failed charm and the manner in which Flitwick was dealing with the problem. Finally, Professor Flitwick cleared his throat, causing Keira to look at him, and scowl in earnest when she saw a bright smile back on the man's face.

"I think I know the root of your problem. You are not focused. You need to use your will, your intention when you work with Charms. Much like in Transfiguration. You don't have a problem in Transfiguration, do you?" he asked, curiosity radiating from him.

"No" Keira answered shortly, her patience with the man reaching zero surprisingly fast. Who was he to say that she wasn't focused. Of course she was focused. How dare he even suggest…

"Here, take this crystal. It should help you focus your magic. It seems to be a little loose at the moment." Flitwick said, summoning a small octahedral crystal from his desk. "Look at the crystal, and focus your entire being on it. You need to block out everything around you, so that you and the crystal become one." Keira coughed delicately to hide her snort of derision. Flitwick merely raised an eyebrow.

"Once you are totally focused on the crystal it should radiate different frequencies of light, depending on your emotional and magical levels." Seeing Keira's disinterested face, he sighed deeply, pushing the crystal towards her. "Try it"

Keira looked down at the crystal disdainfully. It looked totally plain. Looking at it, she pushed the thought of Flitwick out of her mind. _The crystal, the crystal. Only think of the crystal_ she repeated over and over to herself, but nothing happened. Scowling she looked up. Flitwick merely grinned, pulling the crystal towards him. Keira watched in fascination, despite her own misgivings, at how the crystal had begun to glow in a deep green hue. For a moment, the little wizard kept his focus, before he looked up at Keira.

"Here. Take it with you to practice. Until you have mastered that skill, I can not help you any further." Flitwick stated, placing the clear crystal into Keira's hand. Keira nodded stiffly, and stood up.

"Thank you for your time, _Professor_" she said politely, the slight emphasis on 'Professor' was not missed by the wizard, yet he brushed it aside. Typical Slytherin.

Keira walked down the Slytherin common room lost in thought. Flitwick's statement that she couldn't be helped until she learnt how to make the stupid crystal glow worried her greatly. On the one side, she was curious as to how it worked. Ever questing for knowledge, the crystal was a puzzle that she was dying to solve. On the other hand, she was a Slytherin and practically a Malfoy. She would not waste her time on some rubbish given to her by a crazy little wizard. Keira was so caught up in her thoughts, that she bumped into someone on her way down one of the dimly lit dungeon passageways.

"Miss Devolor. Kindly watch were you are walking" Snape sneered, his cold voice echoing off the stone walls.

"Certainly, Se..Professor Snape" Keira answered, hurriedly correcting herself. Snape nodded, about to stride further up the corridor, when he caught sight of the small crystal in Keira's hands.

At the sight, his heart lurched to his mouth. He himself, had had one of those crystals. A larger one which required a lot more focus. One, which had taught him how to utilise the deepest secrets of the Dark Arts, and trained him in the ways of wandless magic. Snape scowled. Part of him wanted to confiscate the crystal, yet his rational voice stamped on that idea. Were he to take it away, Keira would become interested in the thing, which would lead to her wanting it more than ever. _That_, was a bad sign. For whatever a Malfoy wanted, he got. No questions asked.

Snape nodded in Keira's direction before striding away, his cloak billowing behind him. As he walked, he battled with his resolve not to become involved. Yet, as usual, he was in control. He pushed all thoughts of the crystal from his mind, making a mental note to monitor Keira energy flows.

When Keira entered the common room, she was greeted by the two boys. She smiled briefly at them, weaving her way through the green armchairs to reach them.

"How did it go?" Saturnin asked, knowing instinctively where his twin had been and why.

"Stupid git" she muttered, glaring darkly at the crystal. "Flitwick said I wasn't focused enough" she spat, placing the crystal on the table between them. "He gave me this thing to train myself. Supposedly it glows if you are focused on it properly". Keira sniffed in distain, while Draco raised an eyebrow. Curious, Saturnin picked up the crystal and examined it closely.

"Looks like a normal piece of glass to me" he said lightly, putting it back on the table. Keira growled, and stuffed it back into her pocket.

"Come on, let's go to dinner. I'm starving" she muttered shortly, standing up and making her way back towards the common room entrance.

For a week after her meeting with Professor Flitwick, Keira kept the crystal hidden in the bottom of her trunk. Yet as the weekend slowly drew nearer, she couldn't resist the urge to try and make the crystal glow for her. If there was one thing Keira could not stomach, it was not being able to do something. Now that Flitwick had presented her with a challenge she was not going to back down. Her pride had been wounded enough by the fact that everyone else, including Longbottom, had mastered the simplest charms long before she had.

Thus, Friday evening, she bid farewell to the two boys in the common room, and went up to her room. She climbed onto her bed and pulled the emerald hangings tightly shut around her bed, not wanting any interference from her dorm-mates. While she fished for the crystal, her thoughts came to rest briefly on Saturnin and Draco. Ever since her months of detention, their relationship had improved. She did not lose her patience with them as often, and they in turn tended to keep her informed of their plans. Part of her wondered whether it was simply because she had proved to them that she wasn't some weak girl who was unable to defend herself.

She found the crystal, and pushed the two boys out of her mind. For a long moment, she simply stared down at the small object. Its smooth sides reflected the meagre light that forced its way through the hangings. Sighing deeply, she settled herself comfortably against the headboard, before staring at the crystal. As she did so, she willed it to glow. Yet the more she tried to force something to happen, the duller the crystal seemed to get, before she gave up utterly frustrated.

"Stupid piece of glass" she muttered, glaring down at the object. Nonetheless, she straightened her posture, before staring at the crystal once again. Yet nothing happened. Scowling, Keira threw the crystal back into her trunk, before yanking her hangings open and storming into the bathroom to get changed.

The next couple of weeks followed in a similar manner, with Keira getting a splitting headache whenever she tried to deal with the crystal. Barely a month away from their exams, Keira decided to cut her losses and ask her brother and cousin for help. Saturnin merely shrugged, not particularly interested in the matter anyway. Draco, however, took Keira's question more seriously.

"Perhaps you are not meant to force your will onto it" he mused, looking down at the clear object before him. "What did Flitwick say again?" he asked, turning the puzzle through his mind.

"I have to block out everything around me and become one with the crystal" Keira answered sceptically. Draco nodded, turning the crystal over in his hands.

"You don't mind if I try, do you?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he looked down at the crystal. _You are being stupid. Of course this crystal can't glow_ a small voice hissed in the back of his mind, but he stubbornly ignored it. Yet instead of trying to force the crystal to glow, he merely observed it. _Smooth sides, sharp edges, clear hue_ he thought over and over again. He was so wrapped up in his observation that he slowly forgot what was happening around him. A brief flash of blue startled him out of his thoughts.

"What was that?" he asked looking around. Seeing nothing, he turned back to Keira and Saturnin. They wore identical expressions of surprise. "What?" Draco stated again, becoming defensive.

"You made that thing glow, that's what" Saturnin hissed, making sure no-one in the room had noticed what had just happened.

"Oh" was the only reply that Draco could muster, before he looked into Keira's twisted face.

"What did you do?" she asked, forcing most of the bitterness from her voice. Draco frowned, trying to piece together what precisely he had done. Everything seemed to be in a bit of a haze, now that he thought about it.

"I just kind of….observed the crystal" he said finally, passing the small object back to Keira.

"That figures" she spat, not bothering to expand her thoughts. Draco sighed slightly. Why was she always so difficult to deal with?

"Look Keira. Think of it like you would think about the potion. You don't ever force a potion to do what you want. You kind of…" Draco trailed off, not quite sure how to voice his conclusion.

"You understand how the ingredients react to each other, and thus you place your attention on the ingredients and not the potion" Keira said easily, relaxing almost instantly when she returned to the comfort of potions. Draco chewed his lip. He hadn't really wanted to say it like that, but he would be a fool if he hadn't realised the adeptness Keira had with potions. Therefore, he simply nodded.

"Try to think about the crystal like a potion" he offered, before pulling his Transfiguration textbook towards. "I'm going to study for a bit". Keira was silent for a long time, idly toying with the crystal as she thought about Draco's advice. Perhaps she would try it, she mused. Checking her watch, she saw that she still had an hour until curfew.

"I'll be back later" she said to the boys, before picking up her cloak and exiting the common room. Perhaps it would be easier for her to concentrate if she was somewhere quiet. Wrapping the cloak tightly around her narrow frame, she headed further down the dungeons. Few students liked the dungeons, and thus this was the least likely place that she was going to run into anyone. Except maybe Severus, but he wouldn't do anything.

She arrived at an empty classroom, and after making sure that no-one was in the hallway, she slipped inside. The room was dark, save for the eerie flickering of six candles that lined the stone walls. A slight feeling of foreboding settled upon her shoulders, her awareness seeming to intensify as she paused at regular intervals to make sure no-one was near. _Stop being such a coward_ she hissed to herself, placing the crystal on a nearby table with a decisive thunk. Seating herself on one of the rickety stools that waited by the table, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She was totally entitled to be out before curfew.

Looking down at the glass object, she repeated Draco's words in her head. Consequently, she began trying to think of the crystal as part of a potion, yet somehow there was a mental block of sorts. Scowling she tried again, achieving similar, non-existent results. She felt the familiar risings of her temper, yet she bit down hard on her lip to stop herself from losing control. Only when she tasted blood, did she cautiously relax her hold. Realising that the worst of her anger had subsided, she breathed deeply. She really had to get a grip on her temper, she thought wryly, looking down at the crystal. Perhaps if she tried to treat the glass like a potions ingredient it might help.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she gently traced around the twelve sharp edges that defined the crystal. She let her fingers wander across the smooth plains, memorising the exact feel of the cool, hard surface. Then she came to another of those edges. How sharp they were, she mused, almost to herself. Unconsciously, she brought the crystal to her nose, her nostrils flaring slightly to catch even the faintest scent. Slowly, her eyes opened, the silvery orbs staring at the crystal object. As she allowed her senses to build a complete picture of the object, she felt an odd sense of quiet suffuse her body. Her muscles relaxed slightly as she turned the crystal slowly in her hands, watching as the flat plains reflected the orange candle light. She was so absorbed in the analysis of the crystal before her, she barely realised that the hour had passed.

A cool draft of wind brought a wisp of her long black hair brushing against her cheek, causing Keira to startle out of the reverie she had fallen into. Habitually, she looked at her watch, her breath catching in shock when she realised that it was almost an hour past curfew. She barely managed to suppress a shudder at the thoughts of encountering Filch. Her two months of detention had been bad enough. Pulling her cloak tighter around herself, she placed the crystal into one of the inside pockets.

Making sure to be especially quiet, she exited the room and entered the dark passageway. It wasn't particularly far to the damp stone that was the entrance to Slytherin House, yet now that she was alone and she knew she wasn't supposed to be out, the prospect of making her own way back caused her stomach to do somersaults.

Keira walked as fast as she dared whilst keeping her footfalls as quiet as possible. At least this was something she could do, she thought ruefully, trying to keep herself from panicking and making a mistake. If Lucius hadn't noticed her enter his library, then surely no-one would notice her somewhere beneath the castle. The passageway led into one of the main arteries, the corridor getting wider. Keira clung to the shadows created by the various alcoves that were nestled in the dark walls. In the distance she thought she heard footsteps, causing her to shrink into the shadows, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Everything was still, and she started on the final leg of her journey. Yet she had taken only three steps, when Filch's characteristic wheezing sounded from up ahead.

_Damn it_ Keira thought, pressing herself into the next alcove. She was so close the common room, yet she wasn't sure whether she could make it through the wall before Filch came. She waited for a moment, her lip being worried by her teeth, until the tender skin cracked open, allowing the metallic taste of blood to fill her mouth. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she decided to cut her losses. Filch would find her here just as well as if he found her before the entrance of Slytherin common room. Perhaps, if luck was on her side, she would get through before him. Without another thought, she hurried forwards, her cloak billowing out behind her as she nearly ran for the mossy stone. She skidded to a halt, muttering the password, praying that the stone would open faster.

As she waited for the opening to increase, she heard Filch's wheezing much closer. _Hurry up, please_ Keira thought desperately, Filch's footsteps already clearly distinguishable. She could just hear his gleeful response at finding her out of bed, when a pale shape hurtled past her. Confused, she stopped for a moment, trying to make out what the figure at been. But it had disappeared around the next bend, emitting a loud screech.

"Bloody owls" Keira heard Filch curse, before she scrambled through the awaiting hole in the wall. She collapsed on the other side, breathing deeply to stop her trembling. She made her shaky way back to the common room, and was greeted by Saturnin and Draco.

"You left it a little late" Saturnin commented blandly, as his sister sank into the nearest armchair, her legs still somewhat weak from the rush of adrenaline. She nodded meekly in agreement, thinking of how close she had been to getting another detention. _Thanks Seraphin_ she thought, envisioning her owl. She would make sure to go up and see him tomorrow morning.

"So, did it work?" Draco asked, unable to contain his curiosity. Keira looked at him blankly for a moment.

"Oh. Well. I guess it did" she muttered distractedly. Draco grinned to himself.

"Well, I am off to bed" he stated, standing up in a fluid motion. "I'll see you down here at the usual time tomorrow". Saturnin and Keira nodded, watching as the blond-haired boy made his way to the dorm. For a moment the two siblings sat in silence watching the fire, before both stood up. Without exchanging a word, they nodded to each other, before each made his respective way to the dorm.

* * *

_**A/N:** I would just like to apologise for the long time it has taken for me to update. I am truely sorry about that, but I was getting a little snowed under with work. Thanks for your understanding._


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Exams were upon them in no time at all. Keira stayed up long hours with the two boys, studying hard, for none wanted to face Lucius' wrath at having under-performed. The work-load was so great, that Keira had little time to experiment with the crystal. Eventually she gave up, deciding that it was more productive that she did well in all her other exams, and then she would just have to see what happened in Charms. On the day of June 1st, Keira woke up earlier than normal. Glancing at her watch, she saw it was 6:15am. Far too early to be up really. Especially since she had her Herbology exam that morning. Trying to put her thoughts away, she snuggled further down in the warmth of her covers, and tried to get back to sleep.

Yet getting back to sleep proved to be virtually impossible. Sighing slightly, she pulled back the covers, grimacing slightly at the chill that had settled in the dorm overnight. She showered quickly, allowing the hot water to awaken her fully, before she threw on a fresh pair of robes and pulled her cloak around her shoulders. Making sure her wand was in her pocket, she slipped from the dorm. As she had expected the common room was empty, save for a house-elf stoking up the fire. Ignoring the creature, she decided that she would visit Seraphin. She had been neglecting him somewhat over the past days.

Keira paused when she reached the main staircase. If she was really going to go to the owlery, it would take her almost 15 minutes to get to the tower. She frowned, calculating the odds that Seraphin was already there. Deciding that her bird may well still be out, she hurried across the exposed entrance hall, and opened the door. The morning was cool, yet the sky was cloudless, promising for a pleasant day. Keira walked across the dew-laden grounds towards the lone tree that she and Seraphin often visited. It was slightly offset to the rest of the grounds, and a fair distance away from the lake, meaning that it was a relatively peaceful location.

Placing two fingers to her lips, she released a piercing whistle, before she sat down, drawing her knees to her chest. If Seraphin was close by, he would have heard the call, and if he felt like it, he would join her. While she waited, Keira allowed her thoughts to turn to the memory of when she and the boys had first learnt to whistle like that. It had taken them months to perfect the art, yet now it was a fool-proof way for them to communicate with each other. A soft hooting brought her back to reality, to find Seraphin landing before her.

"Good morning Seraphin. Thanks for coming" Keira greeted, running her hand down his back. It had always fascinated her how soft, and yet resilient the feathers were. Seraphin hooted once again, hopping onto his mistress' knee. He regarded her seriously for a moment, his dark orbs seeming to pierce right through her. Keira sighed softly, knowing it was pointless for her to try and hide something from Seraphin.

"You know, Seraphin. In a couple of weeks we will be going home." Keira paused for a moment, thinking about her time at Hogwarts. She had been so excited to finally be able to go to Hogwarts, but now that she actually had most of her first year of education behind her, it didn't seem all that impressive. "At least I was sorted into Slytherin" she mused, unconsciously changing topic. Seraphin had little trouble following her train of thought anyway.

"Herbology exam this morning" she said after another long moment of silence. "But that should be ok. We'll probably have to identify some plants or something". The morning passed by swiftly enough, and before long the castle started to stir.

"I'd best be going back, Seraphin" Keira said quietly, stroking her owl absent-mindedly. The Ural Owl bowed his head in understanding, turning to nibble her finger in an affectionate gesture before taking off. As Keira made her way back to the Slytherin common room to meet up with Draco and Saturnin, she felt her anxiety returning. In theory, she was good at Herbology, so there was no need for her to worry. Yet she couldn't help the slight churning in her stomach at the thought that in two hours she would be sitting the theoretical examination.

By Friday, Keira felt both drained and elated. She had finished her exams, and felt pretty confident about most. The only exam she was nervous about was the Charms practical. Flitwick had asked them to tap dance a pineapple across the desk. Saturnin had boasted about how easy it had been, while Keira had struggled to get the pineapple moving in any fashion remotely like a tap dance. Yet from what she had heard from others, a good handful had failed to tap dance the pineapple. At least she wasn't the only one, she thought, though that wouldn't matter to Lucius.

The trio had decided to spend the rest of the day outside. Their History of Magic exam had been excessively long and tedious, and the three of them were eager to get outside and celebrate the end of exams. As they passed the hourglasses which showed the house points, Draco smirked as he turned to the others.

"It looks like Gryffindor won't be coming first this year. Even if they do beat Ravenclaw in Quidditch". Keira and Saturnin laughed along with Draco, remembering Potter's isolation from the rest of Gryffindor at having lost them 150 points. They pushed their way through the crowd of people clustered in front of the main doors, and made their way to the lake. Saturnin and Draco sprawled across the ground taking up a lot more space than necessary, while Keira lay down and stared up the blue sky, releasing a soft sigh.

"We'll be going home in a couple of weeks" she said to no-one in particular, idly playing with a blade of grass. Saturnin and Draco made sounds of agreement, too focused upon the game of chess they were playing. Knowing that their minds were totally elsewhere, Keira pulled a book on the defensive magic out of her bag. The library only had books on defensive magic, although maybe the Restricted Section held some more interesting books. That was one good thing about returning back to the Manor. She could slip into Lucius' library again. She just had to be careful that she wasn't caught.

A couple of days later, various rumours dealing with Harry Potter started spreading through the school. Keira paid little attention to the rumours, whilst the two boys were hoping that Potter had been severely damaged some way. After all, he hadn't turned up for Gryffindors last Quidditch match, which resulted in Gryffindor being steam-rollered by Ravenclaw.

Yet to Saturnin and Draco's regret, Potter walked into the Great Hall in time for the end-of-year feast looking as healthy as he usually did. Nonetheless, the Hall was decked in Slytherin colours, and very little could dampen their mood. That was, until Dumbledore arrived. As he began to dish out ridiculous amounts of points for Potter and his companions for breaking the rules, the trio saw themselves losing the House Cup. Furious, the three of them glared up at the head table, watching as Dumbledore changed the decoration.

"How dare he…" Draco hissed, his eyes glittering like steel as he sneered at the Gryffindors with pure dislike.

"Uncle Lucius is right. That biased, muggle-loving fool is not fit to run a school" Saturnin continued, mirroring Draco's expression. Keira remained silent in her rage, furious that Dumbledore had stripped Slytherin of the well-deserved honour. A quick glance at Severus informed her that his thoughts were much on the track as those of the Slytherins.

When they received their results, Keira was glad to see that her theoretical mark had balanced out her less than stellar practical, giving her a passable Charms grade. Still, her Charms mark was a good deal lower than both Saturnin's and Draco', not to mention the rest of her subjects. _Ah well. I'll just have to work with the crystal over the holidays_ she thought gloomily as she began to pack her trunk.

The last few days at school were uneventful, as was their trip back to London. On their last day, Keira unconsciously took more care in her appearance, her hair remaining open and framing her face. Pansy immediately noticed the difference, but had no chance to say something spiteful since Keira had already swept from the dorm. The only other person to notice was Narcissa when the three children met their guardians on the platform.

As soon as they reached home, Lucius demanded to see each of them individually in his study to discuss the exam results. Draco was called first, while Saturnin and Keira waited outside in the hallway. Draco emerged a little paler than usual, giving Saturnin a sign that he should go in. Saturnin squared his shoulders and strode into the study. Lucius hated people with no backbone. The door fell shut with an ominous thunk. Keira turned, intending on asking Draco what Lucius was likely to talk about, but the blond boy had disappeared down the corridor. Biting her lip, she waited in silence. The door before her creaked open as Saturnin marched back out, a grim smile on his features. He didn't catch Keira's eye as he stalked past her towards his chambers. Before Lucius could say anything, Keira started forwards. _Its ok. Calm down_ she repeated to herself as she slipped through the door. She closed it quietly before making her way towards the large mahogany desk that was piled high with neat stacks of parchment.

"Sit" Lucius ordered, causing Keira to sit down hurriedly. A tense silence filled the room as Lucius looked down at a piece of parchment before him. Keira's mouth went dry when she realised those were her results.

"You're Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts grades are tolerable" he said finally, without an introduction. Keira's posture relaxed slightly. She knew that her marks in those subjects were one of the highest. "Your Charms work, however, is abysmal". Lucius' grey eyes were hard as he looked at her with disapproval. A calculating glint in his orbs made her breath catch in her throat.

"Levitate this quill" he commanded, indicating the eagle feather quill on his desk. Keira swallowed hard, pulling her wand out from her robes.

"Wingardium Leviosa" she said quietly, her voice strong despite the anxiety she felt inside. _Please work, please work, please work_ she begged silently, watching as the quill twitched. Very slowly it made its shaky ascent until it was quivering a couple of inches above the desktop. But it did not stay there for very long. Keira put her wand back into its pocket, eyeing Lucius apprehensively as the feather drifted back down to the top of the desk. The latter said nothing for a long moment.

"Cast the spell you used on Draco" he demanded. His tone of voice gave Keira no other option. "Aim at this rabbit" Lucius added, transfiguring a nearby inkwell into the creature and placing it on the ground. Keira nodded, feeling a twinge of remorse as she trained her wand upon the quivering rabbit. She took a moment to call the spell from its corner in her mind. She saw the wand's path in her mind's eye, heard the faintest hiss of the incantation. As she prepared to cast the spell on the innocent creature before her, she felt the comforting icy chill settle in her mind the second before she cast the spell. The moment the words left her lips, the dark blue light left the wand tip, streaking towards the rabbit as it made to leap to the side. Yet the creature had no chance, its small body being hurled through the air as the spell hit its target.

For a moment, Keira basked in the cool dark that filled her mind, before horror at what she had done caused her to leap back to her senses. _Oh Merlin_ she thought, biting her lip hard to stop her saying anything else.

"Very interesting" Lucius said softly, moving his gaze from the lifeless form of the rabbit to Keira. He didn't need to ask where she knew the spell from. It had been in the book that he had caught her with last year. "I expect your Charms work to improve to an acceptable standard by the time you return to school in September" he said coolly. "You know I do not tolerate failure. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir" Keira answered politely, before leaving the room at Lucius' indication.

* * *

Lucius remained seated in his study for a long time after speaking with Keira. The girl intrigued him. Ever since she had cursed Draco he had wanted to see her work with a wand. Despite some of her school grades, there was no denying the power she had. True, her studies were not quite at Draco's level, and she did not carry herself with the proper bearing as Saturnin did, yet he sensed there was a darker side to the frail girl. Even he had been surprised at her marks in Potions and the Defence Against the Dark Arts, though he would never say that openly. The Dark Lord would be pleased, he mused, slowly getting up. He made the dead rabbit disappear with a flick of his wand. The spell was designed to knock the opponent unconscious, yet for such a small creature it had most probably caused the heart to stop beating altogether. He shrugged. The life of the rabbit wasn't important in the slightest.

That evening, once the children had been sent to their rooms, Lucius decided to have a word with his wife.

"Narcissa, dear" he said pleasantly from the armchair by the fire, his newspaper folded neatly in his lap. The tall, slim woman across from him looked up from the book she was reading.

"Yes, Lucius?" she answered politely, waiting for her husband to voice his thoughts.

"I want you to teach Keira how to behave herself appropriately. The Dark Lord will be most displeasured if he finds that his daughter does not act according to her standing."

* * *

Narcissa nodded to show that she understood her task and would complete it. As Lucius returned to his newspaper, she remained in thought, staring at the page of her book without taking in a word. She had tried to groom Keira to be a typical pure-blood woman. Yet Keira had never given the slightest indication that she cared about what it meant to be a woman of standing in the Wizarding world.

Narcissa had hoped that being in Slytherin House would cause Keira to be more self-confident, to care more about her appearance. Yet she had seen little difference. Nonetheless, she was determined to raise the girl well. She let her mind drift back to the memories of her childhood. Bellatrix had always been headstrong, but she had used her feminine wiles often enough to manipulate the men to do her bidding. Perhaps Keira just needed a little bit more time.

* * *

Keira spent much of the first part of the summer holidays reading and practising with the crystal. By now she had managed to get the crystal to glow for a moment, yet that was nowhere near the result she had been aiming for. Narcissa had tried to talk with her a couple of times, but no matter how much Keira tried, Narcissa's talk of making a good impression and behaving in a feminine way just wasn't interesting. In the end, it seemed as though Narcissa had given up.

Lucius wasn't home much. He spent much of his time at the Ministry or overseeing the Malfoy business, and when he was at home, he didn't spare a thought for the three children. As the first of September grew ever nearer, Keira finished the essays the teachers had set over the holidays. In the spare time she had after that, she poured all her focus on the crystal. Draco's words had helped a little. If Keira managed to look at the crystal as a catalyst rather than an object, she was able to make it glow. Yet she was finding it intensely difficult to concentrate on the crystal in such a manner to keep it glowing for any length of time. The slightest sound or sight caused her to lose her focus.

Scowling after having lost the connection to the crystal for the third time that night, Keira turned to Seraphin, only to find that he wasn't there. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes for a moment, giving her mind a rest. Concentrating on the little object was a lot more tiring than she had originally given it credit. Having given herself a moment's respite, she turned back to the crystal. Perhaps it would work better if she closed her eyes, she thought, remembering that Draco had done the same thing.

Closing her eyes, she created a mental illusion of the crystal. She didn't paint the illusion the way she would have like the crystal to look. Instead, she kept it exactly the way it was. A plain, clear and octahedral object. For a long moment nothing seemed to happen, until a faint blue light seemed to play across her eyelids. Puzzled, she wanted to open her eyes, yet part of her said no. Consequently, she sat quietly, focusing on the image of the crystal. Seraphin's hoot of congratulations startled Keira out of her thoughts. The moment she opened her eyes, she broke the connection, yet she caught the last hues of blue leaving the crystal as she turned to face the bird that had landed on her bed.

"You know Seraphin. I think I am beginning to understand how this thing works" she said after a moment, idly running her hand down Seraphin's back. Her familiar rustled his wings in reply, before clicking his beak and fluttering to the open window.

"You want to go flying?" she asked, puzzled at the bird's antics. "Why don't you go then?". But Seraphin remained on the windowsill, fluttering his wings in a more agitated fashion, whilst clicking his beak with growing impatience. When Keira made no move, he gave a sharp hoot of annoyance, before soaring across the room to the corner in which she had placed her broom. He spread his wings causing him to land softly on the broom's bristles, yet his weight sent the broom clattering to the ground.

"Seraphin" Keira scolded, leaping off her bed to pick up the broom. At the same moment, Saturnin appeared in the doorway.

"Can you keep it down? Some of us are actually trying to get some sleep" he snapped angrily, glaring accusingly at Keira. She merely glared back.

"Speak to Seraphin. He's the one making the noise" she snarled back, annoyed at her brother's intrusion. She didn't like other people in her room. Saturnin sneered in her direction before turning on his heel and stalking down the hallway without bothering to close the door. Muttering under her breath, Keira closed the door before turning to face her owl who was sitting on her broom, eyeing her expectantly.

"What, Seraphin?" she asked, her temper wearing slightly thin. Things would be so much easier if she could actually understand the bird. Even as the thought entered her mind, Seraphin had grabbed the broom handle in his claws and beat his wings to get himself airborne. There wasn't much space, as he manoeuvred his way between the bed and desk towards the open window.

"Seraphin. Don't you _dare_ throw my broom out the window" Keira warned, but Seraphin had deposited the broom on the windowsill, and was hovering in the air just outside. Keira glared at her bird as she made her way over to the window, but he had already shot off into the twilight with a shriek of annoyance. Shaking her head at the bird's odd behaviour, she placed the broom back where it belonged, before crawling under her covers, and pulling one of Lucius' books towards her. It was an interesting tome about various rare potions ingredients and their uses.

The days wore on, with Keira gradually mastering the crystal. Now that she knew how to work it in theory, she set about doing so in practice. As time passed, she managed to sustain the glow for longer periods of time. By the end of August she could regularly keep the crystal glowing for a minute. Lucius had told her that he would be testing her August 30th, causing Keira to begin focusing her concentration on the spells rather than the crystal. It took her two days to make the connection between the crystal and how that was supposed to help her with Charms work. Yet the night before her testing, she finally managed to cast her first confident levitation spell. In principal, it was actually fairly easy. All she had to do was hold the spell in her mind's eye whilst she cast it.

That night, Keira went through all the spells she should have been able to cast, memorising the wand movements and incantations. She didn't bother trying out the various spells, knowing full well that she lacked the energy and concentration to do so. Instead, she curled up under her covers and fell into a deep sleep plagued with odd dreams featuring Seraphin and Severus, that she couldn't remember in the morning.

The evening of the 30th, Keira crawled into bed thoroughly exhausted. Lucius had been a hard taskmaster, making her do spells over and over again. At first, her spells had gone fairly well, but after casting about five successful spells, her concentration diminished, making it harder and harder to perform to Lucius' standards. He had finally let her go, after expressing his disapproval at her inability to remain focused. Yet she was too tired to feel even a shred of annoyance at his words. He was right, she supposed. She really did have to find more concentration for her spell work. But that was something that was going to be the case in all her subjects except Potions as far as she was concerned. Thus, it could wait until she had a good nights sleep or two, and was back at Hogwarts.

* * *

_**A/N:** I am off on holiday for two weeks, so I will only be able to continue writing when I get back home. The next few chapters will just briefly illuminate the next two years at Hogwarts. Starting in about 4th year, I shall go into more detail since the characters are at a more mature age. Any reviews perhaps? Then I can know what you think of the plot so far, and I can take some suggestions into account._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

The first few weeks of Keira's second year of education were hardly different from when she had left for the summer holidays. The only real difference was that they were no longer the ones that got chased into the darkest corners of the common room by the older students. That honour now belonged to the new batch of First-Years.

Draco and Saturnin had soon developed the art of scaring the First-Years away, allowing them to bag the better seats when the older students weren't around. At first Keira had been annoyed at their pushy behaviour, but her attitude soon changed when a particularly arrogant First-Year bumped into her on his way into the common room.

Keira continued to practice with the crystal, trying hard to develop her focus. There was little reason why she could concentrate fully on a potion for hours on end, but then be tired after focusing on a handful of spells. She had considered going to Snape for help, but that idea had been vetoed by her pride. Additionally, she had perceived the slight change in the attitude Snape held towards her. She couldn't exactly define what the change was, her intuition had only bothered to tell her something had altered.

At first she had been somewhat alarmed, before her mind told her to stop believing foolish stories. Snape had told her that he would not leave her alone. Surely he wouldn't break his word. With that thought lodged firmly in her mind, Keira concentrated in her studies and stopped worrying.

The weeks slowly melted into months, the daily routines becoming almost monotonous. Quidditch tryouts had finally arrived, with Draco and Saturnin soon making the team as Seeker and Chaser. Of course, it had helped that Lucius had financed the entire team's broomsticks, but despite what everyone said, the two boys did have a shred more talent than the others who had tried out. Keira had remained seated in the stands, Seraphin perched on her shoulder. Watching Draco and Saturnin up in the air, she had experienced a sudden longing to be up in the sky with them, feeling the wind pulling at her hair. But she knew better than to expect the Slytherins to accept a female on their Quidditch team. Plus, she wasn't fond of the aggressive nature of the team's tactics.

Draco and Saturnin made full use of their new status, bossing around everyone in their year or below. Keira had soon grown used to their antics, but was most displeasured when the two buffoons Crabbe and Goyle started tagging along with them. Having a pair of body-guards had inflated Draco and Saturnin's egos to new heights, making it almost impossible for Keira to have a decent conversation with either of them. Consequently, she began spending more time with the other girls in her year, unconsciously picking up some of their mannerisms.

Keira had decided that Tracey and Daphne weren't nearly as bad as she had originally thought. They were at least half-way intellectual. Pansy was a totally different story. She was as stupid as she was hard-featured, and her constant supply of snide remarks did not endear her to Keira.

Yet it didn't take her long to adapt to the new situation. By the middle of October, she was well-established amongst both the boys' circle of friends as well as her dorm mates'.

Keira had taken to watching the boys at Quidditch practice. Just watching them up in the air served to take the edge off her longing to fly. She wasn't exactly sure what the ruling was for students who flew but were not on a Quidditch team, and she didn't want to earn a detention for no good reason. She had gone a couple of quick night-flights, when the moon was hidden from view, but that wasn't nearly enough to satisfy her yearning of flight.

Watching Draco practice various dives upon his Nimbus 2001, she suddenly realised that she had never had a flight on the new broom. The reviews in _Which Broomstick_ had praised the broom for its speed. Her Comet 260 had been the top racing broom at the time of its release, but it seemed that in the past two years brooms had become increasingly faster. As Draco zoomed earthwards, she wondered what it would feel like to fly the new Nimbus.

Biting her lip, she waited until the end of practice, her stomach fluttering slightly. The worst thing that could happen was that he said no, she thought angrily, straightening her posture as she stepped across the Quidditch pitch.

"Ehm. Saturnin" she began cautiously, halting before his green-robed figure. "Could I have a ride on your broom?" She was surprised at how even her voice sounded, despite the pounding of her heart. Saturnin hesitated, his dark orbs flicking between Keira and his broomstick.

"What's the problem" Draco asked coolly, walking towards them, his brow raised in query.

"Keira wants a ride on my broom" Saturnin supplied readily, before reluctantly handing the broom over. "Don't you dare damage it" he growled, his eyes flashing a warning.

"I won't. Thanks Saturnin" she said hurriedly, smiling warmly at her brother, before mounting the broom and kicking off hard from the ground. The acceleration took her slightly unawares, despite her expecting its faster action. Adjusting her grip on the handle, she pulled out of her steep incline, so that she was soaring easily above the pitch. Looking down, she saw the two boys standing where she had left them.

"Better be quick about this" she muttered to herself, knowing that Saturnin tended to become impatient. Flying to the other end of the pitch, she wheeled the broom around, hovering steadily in the air. "Show me what you've got" she challenged the broom, before flattening herself to the handle and willing it onwards. Instantly, the broom reacted to her change in posture and tightened grip, accelerating rapidly. The headwind tore her air from the neat ponytail it had been in, so that it whipped around her face. It didn't take long for her to near the other end of the pitch. Forcing her body upwards and loosening her grip slightly, the broom braked gently and came to a halt just before the goal posts.

Faint shouts caught her attention. Looking down, she saw Saturnin beckoning to her. Sighing deeply she started to descend slowly, wanting to prolong her time in the air. But the memory of Draco diving caused her to pull the broom sharply upwards until the boys were two small specks in the distance. _I've never been this far up before_ she thought somewhat anxiously. But before she could change her mind, she tightened her grip and forced the handle downwards.

Lying flat against the broom, she shot down towards earth, her insides lurching towards her feet at the sheer velocity they were travelling at. Her vision began to blur as the cold wind caused her eyes to tear. As the ground came closer and closer, part of her started to panic. _Pull out of the dive, you foolish girl_ her inner voice said forcefully, causing her to come back to her senses. Straightening, she yanked the handle upwards, pulling out of the dive five feet before the ground. Turning in a wide circle, she landed gently in front of the two boys.

Immediately she wished she hadn't as her eardrums almost popped with the sudden sound of angry voices.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Saturnin said furiously. "You…" but Draco's own outburst drowned out the rest of his cousin's words. "What in the name of Merlin were you thinking, Keira. You could have killed yourself".

Taking a step back, she suddenly realised how her legs were trembling as the adrenaline pumped through them. She took a couple if moments to regain her breath. Cautiously, she raised her eyes to meet the furious expressions of the two boys. They had stopped shouting, and were watching her expectantly, demanding an answer to their questions. She carefully held the broom towards Saturnin who snatched it from her grasp.

"I guess I flew a little bit too high" she admitted sheepishly, avoiding the death glares her audience was giving her. "I'm sorry" she added quietly. Saturnin answered with a derisive snort, before making his way back towards the castle. Draco, however, remained standing watching her with an odd expression.

"Why didn't you pull out of the dive sooner?" he asked, curiosity causing his anger to dissolve slightly. Keira watched him, startled at the sudden question.

"I don't really know. At first, it was fun to go so fast, then I think I stopped thinking when I suddenly realised how fast I was going….and then, I suddenly came back to my senses and pulled out of the dive" she answered truthfully, not quite meeting Draco's eye. The two of them set out towards the castle in silence. As they walked down the steps to the dungeons, Draco asked another question.

"What did you think of the Nimbus 2001?" Before giving her a chance to reply, he added in a proud voice. "It's a lot faster than our old Comet 260." Keira narrowed her eyes at the last statement.

"Well, the Nimbus is a lot faster" she started, pausing to give the stone wall the password and walk into the common room. Saturnin was waiting before the fire. She and Draco walked towards him.

"What were you two chattering about" he asked moodily, scowling as the pair of them sat down opposite him.

"Keira was just telling me what she thought of the Nimbus." Draco said easily, leaning back comfortably.

"And?" Saturnin barked, his gaze fixing on his sister. Keira merely sighed, used to Saturnin rapid mood swings.

"As I was saying. The Nimbus is a lot faster than the Comet 260. But its handling is awful." Keira spoke. She continued without giving the two a chance to interrupt. "The long handle doesn't help. It allows you to go faster, but you forfeit the agility the Comet has. Plus, the Nimbus is heavier. Probably helps it remain stable in windy conditions. Not that that's a bad thing. But for trick-riding, the Comet is definitely better." Keira suddenly shut up, her eyes widening in realisation. "I shouldn't have said that" she whispered, avoiding the Saturnin's gaze who was sitting opposite her. "I think I'll start the Transfiguration essay." She said hurriedly, getting quickly to her feet. "Thanks for letting me try your broom Saturnin" she added, before turning on her heel and disappearing in the direction of the girls' dorms.

Draco and Saturnin looked at each other in surprise.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked, watching the spot where Keira had been moments before. Saturnin narrowed his eyes in thought, his bad mood instantly forgotten.

"I think Keira mentioned something she had kept a secret until now" he said quietly, gazing into the flames, before turning to Draco with a smirk on his features. "I think my dear sister does a lot more flying than she appears to. You fancy finding out what exactly she means with 'trick-riding'?" he asked innocently. Draco's expression brightened, his silver eyes taking on the gleam in Saturnin's.

"Sounds like a plan" he agreed. "She'll only need a small prod. You know how proud she is".

Keira sat on her bed cursing herself. How could she have let that slip? Now Draco and Saturnin would certainly be watching her like hawks. Scowling, she pulled a piece of parchment, ink and her favourite quill our of her bag. She might as well get started with the homework, now that she had given her game away. Maybe the boys would forget in a couple of months.

By the time Halloween arrived, she thought that the boys had finally given up on finding out what kind of flying she did. They were too excited about the upcoming Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match to care about much else. Being the first match of the season, the two boys were dying to show the Gryffindors who was the master of the sky. Secretly, Keira had her reservations. Saturnin and Draco may be good flyers, but with Potter playing seeker they had no chance. Draco didn't have Potter's keen eyesight, and Slytherins generally weren't too great at teamwork.

Halloween was to remain imprinted in Keira's mind. Finding Mrs. Norris petrified was one thing. Knowing that the Chamber of Secrets was opened by the heir of Slytherin, was far more worrying in her opinion. Draco's voice broke through the shocked silence as the rest of the students stared at the scene in front of them.

"You'll be next mudbloods!" Saturnin's harsh laugh followed Draco's statement, before the two of them disappeared towards the dungeons with Keira in tow.

Over the next few days, the school was alive with chatter. The Slytherins were avoided by the other pupils, while everyone tried to find out who the heir of Slytherin was.

Draco, Saturnin and Keira pulled back from the hustle, sitting together in a corner of the common room deep in thought. They weren't particularly worried about the Chamber of Secrets being opened. They were, after all, purebloods. Or in Keira and Saturnin's case, the children of the most powerful wizard in the world…besides Dumbledore. It was precisely this fact which occupied them most. Neither Keira nor Saturnin had had anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets, let alone open it. Yet the heir of Slytherin had done so. Somehow, the puzzle did not add up. Lucius had told them enough stories of the Dark Lord for them to know that he had been the last living descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself.

The initial panic had barely died down, when the first pupil was petrified. Keira noticed that all the teachers were on edge. Snape was no exception, although he hid his anxiety far better than his colleagues. Watching him during one of their Potions classes, Keira wondered what he was worried about. Surely not that a stupid Gryffindor First-Year had been petrified. Perhaps he was thinking along the same lines as she had; although he couldn't know that neither she nor Saturnin knew where the Chamber of Secrets was, and so had no chance of opening it.

December was fast approaching, many students deciding to go home for the holidays. Keira and the boys were to stay at school. Lucius had seen no need for them to come home if a cat and a Gryffindor had been petrified. It just went to show that purebloods were by far superior.

With little over a week left until the end of term, an announcement on the bulletin board, caused the inhabitants of the castle to cheer up. A duelling club sounded most interesting, although with Lockhart leading the club, Keira had her doubts about what they would learn. Defence Against the Dark Arts was a total joke, the lessons focused more on his apparent skill, than on learning anything useful.

Still, Keira and the boys went along that evening, and were surprised to see the large number of students gathered in the Great Hall. The three of them pushed their way to the front, and were astonished to find a furious-looking Professor Snape standing in the shadows, while Lockhart bounced about on the golden stage.

Keira didn't bother listening to the waffle that Lockhart was sprouting, concentrating instead on Snape's expression. Whatever Lockhart was saying did nothing to improve the Potion master's mood. Keira focused her hearing on Lockhart, catching the middle of a phrase.

"…tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help…" Keira zoned out. No wonder Snape was in a bad mood. Being a Death Eater meant that you knew more than just a 'tiny little bit about duelling'. She turned her attention back to Lockhart in time to catch his final words. "…you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!".

The expression on Snape's face was enough to make her shiver, his upper lip curling in utter dislike. How Lockhart was still smiling, she couldn't guess. Except for the fact that he was stupid. If anyone had looked at her in the manner Snape was doing now, she would have turned tail and fled.

"Looks like Lockhart is in for a thrashing" Saturnin whispered to Draco, causing the other boy to laugh softly.

Sure enough, as soon as Lockhart had reached the count of three, Snape's cry of "Expelliarmus" echoed through the Great Hall sending Lockhart flying backwards. The Slytherins cheered as Snape lowered his wand, scowling at the blond-haired man who was unsteadily clambering back onto the stage.

Snape swooped through the crowd, pairing Keira with Pansy. The two girls scowled at each other, waiting for the signal to begin. They did not have to wait for long. Yet neither of them did more than incline their heads briefly at Lockhart's instruction to bow. They waited for him to begin counting, Keira watching Pansy's arm carefully in case she decided to start early. On the count of three, the pair of them cast their spells, the two jets of light colliding in midair, and ricocheting to the side.

Keira recovered from the surprise first, flicking her wand to send a flash of red light towards Pansy, causing her to fall. Unfortunately for Keira, Pansy was pushed forward by another student, causing Pansy's head to slam into Keira's face. Pain exploded in her mind, as blood began to stream from her nose. Pansy fought to get to her feet, a dark gleam in her eyes as she prepared to cast a jinx at the figure lying before her. Twisting her body so that her feet tangled with Pansy's, Keira scrambled backwards, blinking away the tears in her eyes.

Raising her wand before the other girl had a chance to pick herself off the floor again, Keira cried "Petrificus Totalus" watching with grim satisfaction as her opponent found herself trapped in the full-body bind.

Fishing in her robes for a handkerchief, Keira turned to take a quick look at the chaos that reigned in the Hall. Pressing the white cotton gingerly to her nose, she winced as she felt the throbbing. Pulling the handkerchief away and inspecting it, she cringed at the large crimson stain. Cautiously wiping most of the blood from her mouth and chin, she held the handkerchief back under her nose, shooting a glare in Pansy's direction before turning to Snape. The entire Hall had grown silent as Lockhart eyed the scene somewhat apprehensively.

Despite the pain in her nose, Keira smirked when Lockhart seemed unwilling to demonstrate the blocking of 'unfriendly spells' with Snape, calling for a pair of volunteers instead. It didn't take Snape long to veto Lockhart's suggestion. Soon Draco and Potter were standing on the stage. Draco looking calm and confident as always, and Potter eyeing Draco and Snape nervously.

She had not expected Draco to conjure a snake, nor had she expected Potter to speak to it. The sudden, fearful hush that filled the room indicated that she was not the only one. Potter's interesting display of Salazar Slytherin's gift was troubling, for it indicated that Potter was the heir of Slytherin. But it couldn't be. The boy was as Gryffindorish as possible, with not even the slightest connection to Slytherin.

That evening, the three of them sat huddled in a corner of the common room debating the issue about the heir of Slytherin. They went to bed a few hours later without having reached a conclusion. Although Snape had mended her nose with a flick of his wand before she left the Great Hall, Keira's robes were still stained with blood. Dropping them in a heap at the foot of her bed for the house elves to deal with.

Keira began spending more time in the library, reading random books in various areas of magic. She wasn't quite sure why she did this. On the one hand so that she had a greater arsenal of spells in case she found herself duelling once again. On the other hand to get her mind off the riddle of the Chamber of Secrets. The Hufflepuff boy that Potter prevented the snake from attacking had been found petrified the day after the event, strengthening the public view that Potter was behind the attacks.

Christmas passed uneventfully. She spent most of the holidays in an armchair before the fire, reading through the various books she had borrowed from the library and received as presents. She was so absorbed that she forgot that Snape hadn't sent her a present.

Throughout the spring months she started focusing more on her schoolwork, preparing for her exams. Over the year she had gradually improved her spell work, so that she was no longer lagging behind in class. The subject still drained her of a lot of concentration of energy, but she refused to worry about that.

At the beginning of May, Draco finally got his wish answered. Granger was found petrified, causing the Gryffindor Quidditch match to be cancelled. Draco and Saturnin harboured a deep resentment towards the girl, for she easily topped them in all her subjects. Their pride could not handle a mudblood bettering them.

More to the point, however, was the removal of Dumbledore as Headmaster and the sacking of the oaf Hagrid. Especially the former action caused much joy within Slytherin House, for none of them could forget the bias that Dumbledore had consistently shown against them. Not to mention the amount of Muggle-borns he had allowed into the castle.

The days crept by slowly, teachers escorting them to and from classes. Frankly, it was quite tedious to be shepherded about like a bunch of three-year-olds. It wasn't as though a teacher would stop the attacks.

Exams were less than a week away, when disaster struck the castle. Not only had a student been taken down to the Chamber of Secrets, but it was a pureblood. True, she was a blood traitor, but even the Slytherins became worried. They had thought they were safe because of their heritage and blood, but apparently that wasn't necessarily the case.

The news that the school was to be closed down did not instill much happiness either. Keira and the boys sat in the common room with the majority of Slytherin house, staring blankly at the fire, or whispering between themselves.

"I guess we could always go to Durmstrang" Draco said suddenly. "You know how father wanted us to go there in the first place." Saturnin and Keira nodded in reply, before the three of them settled back in silence.

No-one seemed to want to go to bed that evening, but gradually, the inhabitants trickled off to their respective dorms. The sudden wake up call at 2am was unwelcome, but everyone dutifully hauled themselves to the Great Hall.

By the time Keira and the boys arrived at the feast, they had all heard the story. Harry Potter had saved the day once again.

"And people honestly believed that _he_ was the heir of Slytherin" Keira muttered derisively, glaring over at the Gryffindor table. True, he had saved the girl's life, but Dumbledore had once again overstepped all boundaries by awarding Gryffindor 400 points, so that they could steal the House Cup from Slytherin once more. It was only to be expected that the Slytherin attitude towards Dumbledore and Gryffindor as a whole had become yet more bitter. Judging by the expression of Snape, dressed in his usual black robes and looking thoroughly out of place amongst the students clad only in their pyjamas, he wasn't particularly pleased with Dumbledore either.

Upon hearing the next day that Lucius had been sacked from the Board of Governors, Saturnin and Draco stopped strutting through the corridors. The knowledge that Lucius would no longer be able to play his cards in the fate of Hogwarts did not inspire them with much confidence. Especially if Potter could get away with blue murder and breaking a hundred school rules, while they would have been expelled ages ago.

Keira greeted the announcement that end of year exams had been cancelled with mixed feelings. It was nice that she didn't have to sit through the boring theoretical and practical exams, and yet she had spent so much time studying, it seemed a bit of waste. Still, she wasn't about to complain.

Saturday afternoon found her sitting under her customary tree. She was so engrossed in the Potions book she had borrowed from the library, she didn't hear Saturnin and Draco approach until they were directly behind her. Jumping slightly at the sound of Draco's voice, she turned to look up at their too-innocent expressions.

"Hello Keira. We were wondering whether you would take a fly with us." Keira narrowed her eyes suspiciously. So much for hoping that the boys would forget about her slip-up. She shook her head to indicate that she wasn't interested. Apparently, the boys had expected that to be her reaction, for Saturnin smirked at her, his upper lip curling slightly.

"Don't tell me you're scared of flying" he drawled. He turned to Draco, his dark eyes glittering. "You know what, Draco. I'm sure she just told us all that stuff about flying to make herself important." Draco chuckled, turning to walk back to the castle with Saturnin. As they walked away, he rose his voice to make sure Keira could hear his comment.

"Yes. She's probably too scared to even sit on a broom let alone fly it after she almost crashed herself on the Nimbus. Girls are such cowards". The two of them laughed heartily, before stopping in their tracks and slowly turning around at Keira's shout of denial.

"I'll show you whose the coward" she spat, a steely glint in her eyes, before she grabbed her bag and strode off up to the castle. Saturnin and Draco merely exchanged a smirk, before following her to the Slytherin common room. That had been too easy.

Keira stalked through the dungeons berating herself for having allowed herself to be manipulated so easily. But there was no going back now. Grabbing her Comet from its place in her wardrobe, she walked back into the common room to meet the two boys who had fetched their own brooms.

"Hurry up" she called haughtily, climbing nimbly onto her waiting broom. She hovered neatly above the ground of the Quidditch pitch, watching as the two boys mounted their Nimbus' and kicked off hard. Soon they were circling above her, but she didn't care in the slightest, urging her broom upwards. She hadn't quite reached them, when Draco suddenly dived towards her, forcing her to alter her course. In her efforts to avoid Draco, she almost collided with Saturnin's smirking figure. Rolling her broom to the side, she narrowly avoided him, cursing under her breath.

"It seems like you two need flying lessons" she called loftily, waiting for the two boys to rise back to her level. "I've a proposition for you. If you two can catch me in the half hour before dinner, I'll admit that you are better flyers than me" she challenged. It didn't take long for the boys to accept her proposal.

"Prepare to kiss the dust boys" she laughed, before yanking her broom upwards and zooming away from the pair of them. The soft swishing of air caught her attention. Looking back, she saw Draco easily catching up with her. Smirking in his direction, she tightened her hold on her broom, before pulling the handle backwards. Grasping the base of the handle firmly with her legs, she allowed herself to fall back into a steep dive, pulling out of that the second she had passed Draco. Once she had mastered the art, loopings had soon become a favourite of hers.

Over the next half hour Keira led the boys in a merry chase around the pitch, teasing them by waiting until they were just about to tag her, before slipping between their outstretched fingers.

Pulling her broom to an easy stop, she scanned the area for the two boys, seeing them hovering together above her to her left.

"Times up my dears" she called cheerfully. "You lose!" She laughed to herself, urging her broom forwards at a leisurely pace, slowly feeling the adrenaline leave her body. She was just preparing to move into a gently dive when a soft whistling sound caught her attention. Eyes narrowed, she looked upwards, before releasing a soft cry of alarm. Draco and Saturnin had attacked her in a "V" formation, Draco coming from above, Saturnin from below. They had evidently learned from their earlier mistakes, and were determined to catch her before she made it to the ground.

Flattening herself to the handle of her broom, she shot away from the boys, changing the course of her flight erratically in an effort to shake the boys off. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw they had dropped back slightly. Taking her chances, she pointed the broom earthwards, falling into a straight dive. The wind whistled about her ears and through the tail of her broom. She didn't dare look back, too concentrated on getting the timing exactly right. If things went as planned, she would reach the ground a split second before the boys did.

Pulling sharply out of the dive two feet above the ground, she dragged her heels through the dirt, causing a cloud of dust to rise up. Without waiting, she jerked her broom upwards once more, just as Saturnin cursed loudly. Keira giggled to herself as she looked down at the scene before her. Draco and Saturnin were a mess of tangled robes and brooms. They had evidently collided in the sudden cloud of dust, though miraculously neither had fallen from their brooms. From the looks of their robes, however, they had only narrowly missed saying hello to the ground.

"See? I told you, you would kiss the dust" she laughed, her silver eyes twinkling with amusement at their angry faces. As one they aimed their brooms towards her, but she easily skipped to the side.

"Now now. Cheating isn't nice. Times up, remember?" she scolded amid her laughter, watching as the two boys pulled their brooms to a halt.

"Kicking up the dust wasn't very nice either" Draco pointed out with a scowl. Keira simply shrugged, grinning to herself.

"Slytherins don't play nice" she stated, earning a reluctant smile from the two boys.

"Race you 'round the pitch" Saturnin called suddenly, accelerating instantly. Draco tore off after his cousin, the pair of them drawing level by the time they reached the first bend. Keira followed suit, flattening herself to the handle as she shot forwards. But she knew she had no hope of catching up with the boys. They had the newest racing brooms on the market, so it wasn't surprising that hers couldn't match their speed. The boys waited for her at their starting point. Saturnin smirked at her.

"You might have the tricks, but we have the speed" he drawled.

"You can have the speed. Its not like it helps you much. At least I have the control" she answered back. "See you on the ground".

Without another glance, she started a gentle downwards spiral. She had once watched a twister as it passed across Wiltshire. Ever since then she had wanted to try riding a similar shape, but she had never found the opportunity to do so. Now seemed as good a time as any, she reasoned. Holding her broom with a firm but gentle grip, she leaned closer to the handle, picking up speed. As she made her descent, she slowly began to make the spiral narrower and narrower, until it was only a foot wide. She forced her eyes open, not wanting to miss the moment when she had to pull out of the dive. Her mind started spinning, as her spiral got so tight that she was almost rotating on the spot. A blur of green before her, caused her to pull the broom handle upwards. Unfortunately, her judgement was somewhat impaired as dizziness threatened to take over. With a startled cry, she found herself careering towards the foot of the stands. At the last minute, she managed to gather her bearings and pull her broom to an abrupt halt. Releasing a shaky breath, she reached forwards to give her broom a quick pat, before landing next to Saturnin.

"Control, huh?" he stated, his eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I was just trying something" she retorted in her defence. "You didn't score a goal the first time you held the Quaffle in your hands" she added, glaring at her brother as if daring him to comment.

"Come on, you two. I'm starving. Let's get back to the castle" Draco said hurriedly, not wanting one of the sibling's famous arguments to break out. Keira nodded and set off after with Draco, with Saturnin following behind closely.

A week later found their trunks packed and their wardrobes empty. Keira was having an argument with Seraphin who did _not_ want to go into his cage.

"Seraphin, _please_." Keira begged, watching the large white bird with an imploring expression on her face. "It won't be long. I'll let you out as soon as we're on the train." Seraphin hooted in irritation, his dark eyes seeming to scowl in Keira's direction.

"Seraphin, pull yourself together, and stop being a drama queen" Keira finally burst out in exasperation.

"Well. They do say that familiars take after their owners". Pansy commented in a sugary voice from where she was straightening her hair on her bed. Keira glared at her.

"In that case it's a wonder that you don't have a toad" she retorted spitefully. Ever since the duelling incident, the pair of them had been trading insults. Keira turned her attention back to Seraphin who was preening his feathers.

"Seraphin. I'm warning you. Get into the cage, else I'll hex you in". Both Seraphin and Keira knew that she wouldn't dream of doing such a thing, but the owl finally relented, and hopped into his cage with a doleful hoot.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay. I had writer's block for a time, and then I was stressed out about universities. For Lockhart's chattering at the duelling club, I took the words directly from JKR's Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, so I take no credit for that. Anyway. I have sped through the second year, and will be doing something similiar with the third year so we can move on to the more interesting aspects of the story. I hope you've all enjoyed it this far, and please leave a review. I like to hear your thoughts._


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

The news of Sirius Black's miraculous escape from Azkaban came as a shock to the Wizarding World. The _Daily Prophet _was in uproar, and most people started taking extra security measures. The Malfoy household, however, stayed the same as ever. The wards around the manor were strong, and Lucius would be warned immediately if someone attempted to enter without authorisation.

Thus, the summer was spent in the usual pattern. The three young teenagers would split their time between doing their homework, practising additional magic that Lucius had set them, and flying in the extensive grounds. While the summer was no unpleasant, it lacked the warmth that graced normal households. Lucius was often away until late at night, and didn't bother himself much with the children.

Narcissa had redoubled her efforts with Keira, and was pleasantly surprised when the latter responded half-way positively. Whilst Keira refused to have anything to do with the make-up that Narcissa used on a daily basis, she had agreed to allow her aunt to show her how to deal with her hair.

The first step had been a hair cut, Keira watching the raven strands falling to the ground apprehensively. At least there were hair-growing potions. When Narcissa's personal barber had finished her work, Keira not help but be surprised when she saw her reflection. Narcissa smirked in satisfaction, watching her niece stare into the mirror. The first, most crucial step had been taken. Now it was only a matter of time before Keira would come to her for advice. Advice she was only too happy to give.

"Come, Keira." Narcissa said finally, her voice quiet but authorative. Keira tore her gaze away from her reflection, somewhat awed at how much difference a haircut could make. At first, she had simply let her grow until it fell past her shoulders. Now, she had a straight fringe that fell just past her eyebrows, and…what had Narcissa called it?…layers. Consequently, her hair was a similar length to before, although the sides were shorter and framed her face. It would take some getting used to, she mused as she turned towards Narcissa, but it was definitely a good change. The remainder of the afternoon was spent learning numerous charms and practising the various methods of tying her hair.

The summer holidays flew by, and soon enough the three children were saying goodbye to their guardians, and clambering aboard the Hogwarts Express. Keira was excited to return back to school. Finally, she could take a look at more ancient magic, a field which had sparked her interest after she had come across the subject in one of the books she had found in Lucius' library.

Keira ended up sharing a compartment with Draco, Saturnin, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne, and to her utter disgust, Pansy. The two girls were giggling behind the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_, causing Keira to scowl in irritation. Thankfully, the two disappeared two hours into the journey to meet up with Tracey and a couple of Fourth-Years. At some stage, Draco and Saturnin wandered off with Crabbe and Goyle following faithfully, leaving Keira to the peace of an empty compartment. Running her fingers lightly across Seraphin's chest feathers as he perched on her shoulder, she buried herself further in the Ancient Runes textbook.

Sometime after lunch, the boys returned. Draco and Saturnin sat down to a game of chess, while the two buffoons sat in a corner grunting quietly to one-another. It wasn't long before it started to rain, and sky growing darker and darker until it was almost black and the lanterns in the train flickered to life. Keira gave up trying to read her book, the hammering rain giving her a headache. Instead, she leaned back against her seat, eyes closed, idly stroking Seraphin who had hopped down onto her knee. Finally, the train began to slow, and Keira opened her eyes, thinking that they had finally arrived. But before any of them could stand up, a chill swept through the compartment as the door slid open. Seraphin released a loud screech, his talons digging deeply into Keira's leg as he took flight, landing in the corner farthest from the door on the luggage rack.

The five inhabitants of the compartment stared at the tall, black-cloaked figure that stood in the door. As it drew a rattling breath, the compartment grew yet colder. Keira shivered, as a deep sense of melancholy settled upon her, like an icy cloak. For a long moment no-one moved, then the figure moved away and the compartment door fell shut.

"Dementors? On the train?" Draco was the first to regain his voice, his face paler than usual. Saturnin and Keira simply nodded, as the heaviness slowly lifted from them. Wrapping herself tighter in her cloak, Keira stared pensively out of the window. She barely noticed that the train had started moving again.

"There must be Dementors stationed around the school" she said finally, turning to look at Saturnin. "Dumbledore won't be happy about it."

"Who cares if the fool is happy" her brother retorted, but Keira hardly heard him, staring back out of the window.

"Seems like Black is more dangerous than we believe." Draco shrugged, before pointing out.

"Mother is from the Black family. As is Aunt Bellatrix. Surely Black won't harm us." The three fell silent once more, lost in their own thoughts until they arrived in Hogsmeade.

* * *

Easter-time last year, Keira had considered taking Care Of Magical Creatures along with Draco and Saturnin. With hindsight, however, she thought it had been a good decision not to. Yes, it would have been interesting to meet a hippogriff. They had been one of the few creatures that fascinated her. But having heard the various stories from Draco and Saturnin about the lessons, she was quite happy to stick to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

Keira had had little sympathy for Draco when he had come back from the first lesson with a deep gash in his arm. She had told him straight off it was his own fault, but all the other girls seemed to be treating him like some kind of hero. It was Pansy's simpering that made Keira furious, causing her to ignore Draco, who was clearly lapping up all the attention he was getting while in actuality he was fine.

Keira threw herself into her academics, spending much of her free time in the library perusing books that related to whatever topic was being covered in class. Her Charms work had improved significantly over the summer, the increased practice improving her concentration. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes soon joined Potions as being her favourite subjects.

Two months later at the end of October, tension ran high within the school after Black's attack on the Fat Lady. Everyone had been made to sleep in the Great Hall. Keira grinned ruefully at the memory of Slytherins' looks of shock at being made to sleep in the same room as the rest of the school. It was therefore not surprising that the Slytherins pulled their sleeping bags to the one side of the room.

Christmas was soon approaching. Snape had made a list of all the Slytherins staying at school over the holidays. Keira was pleased to note that Pansy was going home. The other girls in her dorm had all commented positively on her new haircut. While Keira hadn't expected any praise from Pansy, she had not expected the repeated attacks of how ugly she was, how Keira had to rely on changing her appearance to get others to notice her…the list went on and on.

Christmas itself was a subdued affair for Keira. She received the customary gifts from the Malfoy's; an ornately wrought silver comb from Narcissa and an Arithmancy book that looked at the darker applications of the subject. Keira immediately dove into the book, only leaving the dorm when Draco and Saturnin came searching for her in time for lunch. Draco and Saturnin were arguing about Quidditch teams, whilst Keira sat at the circular table, brooding. Snape had been at the lunch table for the briefest of lunches, before he had disappeared. She had stared after his retreating shape, trying to put a finger upon the sense of off-ness she had whenever Snape was in her proximity. He had all but stopped treating her with any familiarity whatsoever. He was on closer terms with Saturnin and Draco than her. She scowled, pushing her half-eaten plate away and standing up from the table.

"See you later" she muttered to Draco beside her, before making her way back to the Slytherin common room. She threw herself into one of the comfortable armchairs by the fire and gazed at the dancing flames. Sighing deeply, she finally admitted to herself how much she missed Snape. Even if they had been stuck to student-teacher relationship, he had always commented on her potion, had caught her eye over dinner every so often. Now, it was as if they were complete strangers.

"Damn him" she hissed to herself, a scowl settling on her features. She had half a mind to visit him, to confront him. But she lacked the courage to do so. Snape was well-known for his temper, even though the Slytherins were generally shielded from this side of their Potions Professor.

Thus, she concentrated on the only viable alternative. To find the reason why Snape's attitude had suddenly changed. She had finished the majority of her homework after all. Only a Transfiguration essay, Herbology essay and some Rune translations left for her to do. Thus, she felt comfortable sitting idly before the fire, focusing on her problem.

_Ok_, she thought. _The whole of this year could be discarded. Second year then_. She thought back to her previous year at Hogwarts, her mind going over every detail that remained in her mind. _Even there, Snape had seemed distant_. Keira frowned. _He's holding something from first year against me?_ She sighed deeply, staring into the fire. Going back this far in her memory wasn't as easy. _What had she done in first year? Ah yes, the crystal. He had seemed in an odd mood when he encountered me in the hallway with it. _But something still didn't make sense. She stood up and began pacing across the room, oblivious to the entrance of a few Sixth Years. _He was perfectly fine when I asked him for help with Charms. He wasn't even slightly annoyed with Seraphin. So what the hell had happened between when she had asked Snape for help, and when she got the crystal._ Keira's pacing suddenly stopped, as a look of dawning comprehension passed across her face. At that precise moment, Draco and Saturnin entered.

"Keira?" Saturnin asked, strolling up to his sister. "You coming to fly with us? Draco and I want to try some new moves."

Keira shook her head absently, trying to keep hold of her train of thought, but Draco spoke up before she could explore the thought further.

"Aww, come on Keira. Don't be that way. You're already ahead on homework. Just come flying for…" Draco never got to finish his sentence.

"Damnit Draco. Can't you see I'm thinking through something _important_?" she snapped, interrupting her cousin and giving the boys a stern glare. "I'll join you in half an hour when I'm done, okay?" she said after a moment, calming down and giving the boys a slight grin. They nodded, collecting their brooms and heading off to the Quidditch Pitch. Keira sank down in the nearest chair, resting her head in her hands. There was only one thing of note that had happened between Christmas and Easter. She had cursed Draco.

"Oh Merlin" she muttered under her breath getting suddenly to her feet and walking quickly to her room. That was not good. That means that her loss of temper had not only meant that it had aroused Dumbledore's suspicions, but apparently, Snape's as well. _But why would he care? As a Death Eater he should be happy that I can use Dark Spells_ she thought as she automatically reached for her broom. Flying would hopefully help clear her thoughts. Pulling on her winter cloak and wrapping a Slytherin scarf around her neck, she hurried towards the Quidditch Pitch. Upon arriving, she saw Draco and Saturnin toss something between them. Lucius must have given Saturnin the practice Quaffle he had been asking for. Keira mounted her broom, and kicked off hard, travelling steeply upwards, before levelling out. Turning her broom so that she could fly around the pitch, she focused her thoughts back to Snape.

_Great. I find out when he turned against me, but I still don't know why._ She sighed heavily, her breath creating a little puff of white in the winter air. As she flew her laps around the pitch, she struggled to find an answer to the puzzle before her. _Snape was angry with her since the curse incident. Thus, he was angry that she had cast a Dark Spell. What could be the possible reasons for doing so?_ Keira mentally wrote herself a checklist, since a quill and parchment were a bit awkward on a broomstick. _Either, he was annoyed since she had alerted Dumbledore to the fact that she knew Dark magic…but she would have thought that Dumbledore had at least assumed so, knowing Malfoy's reputation for being a Death Eater. So that didn't make much sense…did it? _She cast around for an alternative._ Snape was a spy for the Dark Lord. She had gathered that much from some of Lucius' stories and the fact that Snape was both a Death Eater and a teacher at Hogwarts. Why did Dumbledore employ him though? _Keira squeezed her eyes shut in defeat, opening them in time to narrowly miss one of the goal hoops. This was going around in circles. But she was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery. _Dumbledore employed a known Death Eater when Dumbledore was the leader of the Light forces. So, Dumbledore must have believed that Snape had had a change of heart. But surely Dumbledore was a better judge of people. Why on earth would Snape have turned to the Light side? Maybe because of his lineage? The Dark Lord was certainly working towards pureblood supremacy…and Snape was a half-blood, something Lucius didn't let him forget. _Keira allowed her thoughts to diverge slightly. _Did she agree with pureblood supremacy. She was, after all, the daughter of the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange. There was no denying that both the noble blood of Black and Salazar Slytherin's ran through her veins. Yet wouldn't that mean that she had to be one of the most powerful witches in the school? She wasn't weak, she knew, but shouldn't her blood have made sure that she surpassed everyone, with the exception of perhaps Saturnin, Draco and maybe a handful of other purebloods? Yet Granger, the mudblood that stuck to Potter's side was taking more classes than she was, and excelling in all of them. _

"Damnit. Concentrate Keira" she cursed to herself, narrowly avoiding crashing into the stands. Flying on autopilot was certainly not a good idea. She nudged her broom higher so that she was above the goal hoops and most of the stands.

_Granger was puzzling her. At first, she had simply felt jealousy towards the girl for her academic success. Yet now, she wasn't too sure about that. Was it really only because of her success. There must be something more to the girl than that. She wasn't the most popular of girls, but she had two loyal friends. That was two more than Keira could count for herself. Don't you dare go off-track_ Keira cut in angrily, bringing her current flow of thoughts to a halt. Keira slowed down her broom until they were cruising slowly through the air. _Either way, Granger was better than her, even though her parents were Muggles. Something was just not equating. Perhaps there was no truth in pureblood supremacy? There were certainly purebloods who were pretty awful with magic, or at least some forms of it. Longbottom was a beautiful example. As were Crabbe and Goyle. _With a start, Keira realised that she fundamentally disagreed with Lucius' teachings and her father's ultimate goal.

"Oh shit" she breathed. This was not good. Not good at all. She would be eaten alive. In her sudden panic, she pointed her broom downwards, plummeting into a steep dive, pulling out at the last minute. She allowed the broom to gain a little bit of altitude before assessing her options. While the sudden dive had shaken loose the impending panic, she felt a horrible crawling feeling in her stomach. She would have to tell someone of her revelation. She could tell Seraphin, but he wouldn't be able to give her much advice, however comforting his presence was. The only other person she could go to was Snape. She bit her lip nervously. She hadn't come to a conclusion about him either.

She made her way slowly to the ground, pausing to stop by the boys to tell them she was going in. She alighted gently, dismounting, and trudged back towards the castle. She was at a total loss of what to do. But she had to tell someone. _If Snape is loyal to Dumbledore, then I may be alive for a little bit longer. If he is loyal to the Dark Lord…then Lucius will kill me if Snape doesn't. _

She walked slowly down the stone steps that led to the dungeon, making her way towards Snape's office almost as if in a daze. She was so worked up, she failed to notice that turning up dressed for cold weather with a broom in her hand was probably not the best way to meet a teacher.

Reaching the door to Snape's office, she hesitated for a moment, before she knocked gently. She stood still for a long moment, thinking that, perhaps, Snape wasn't in. Just as she was turning away, the door opened to reveal the tall, sallow Potions Master.

"Miss Devolor" he said politely, though there was a distinct coolness in his voice. "Where have you been?" he asked, his gaze raking across her attire and landing on her broom.

"Please, sir. Could I have a word in private" she said quietly, her voice somewhat hoarse as she looked pleadingly at her Head of House.

"You have not answered my question" he replied, not opening the door any wider.

"I was out flying" Keira replied hastily. "Please, sir. I really need to speak with you." Snape raised an eyebrow, his thin lips curling.

"I regret to inform you that I am very busy at the moment. You could come by Tuesday in a week at 6pm" he answered in a bored tone, although his scrutiny of the young girl before him never ceased. He began to close the door, but Keira's hand shot out to keep the door open.

"Please. It's a matter of life or death" she said desperately, her voice cracking. If Snape didn't agree to talk to her now, she didn't know what she would do, other than go mad. The threat of death did not sit too well with her…although Potter seemed to be coping with that pretty well. Snape's dark eyes widened in surprise as he reluctantly stepped back and opened the door wider for Keira to enter.

"Come in then, and take a seat" he said finally, closing the door after Keira.

"Could you, uhm, ward the door and place a Silencing Charm on the room, sir?" Keira said hesitantly, standing by the rickety chair in front of Snape's desk. She chewed her lip while she regarded Snape, wondering whether she had made a big mistake coming here. Snape eyed her oddly for a moment, before pulling his birch wand from an inside pocket of his robes and wordlessly casting the spells. Snape looked at Keira for a moment, before seating himself comfortably behind his desk.

"Sit" he ordered. When Keira did as he requested, he spoke again. "So. What did you need to tell me? If that life or death line was merely a ploy to get my attention, then you will be serving detention with Filch until exams." Keira swallowed the lump in her throat. What if she had miscalculated? What if she had forgotten something? What if…?

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you, sir. But…over the past one and a half years, I noticed that you were ignoring me a lot more than you had done when I was in first year." She started hurriedly, unconsciously playing with the tassels on her scarf. Snape looked as though he were about to make a scathing comment, but Keira hurried on before the last shred of her courage was lost.

"I was puzzling over when and why your attitude towards me changed, this afternoon, sir. I narrowed it down to the incident where I cursed Draco, but that still didn't explain your reaction. Draco and Saturnin invited me to come flying with them….oh, I shouldn't have said that. Is it ok if we went flying? I thought it might be ok for the boys since they're on the Quidditch team, but I'm not. Will my broom be confiscated…" Keira suddenly shut up, aware that she was rambling horribly off-topic. Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment, as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Anyway, as I was saying before I got side-tracked, I went flying in an attempt to clear my mind a bit. You see, I wanted to know why you were angry with me. You were the closest thing to a friend I have." She bit her lip for a fraction of a second, before launching onwards in her hurried monologue. It was almost a wonder Snape was keeping pace with the speed of her speech. "So I analysed the problem and came to the conclusion that either you were angry at me for having alerted Dumbledore to the fact that I was practising Dark magic…but I thought that Dumbledore already assumed as much, so I didn't see how that could be the cause. So then I wondered about why you are a teacher here when you work for the Dark Lord. Surely Dumbledore would have known that you were loyal to the Dark forces. But whichever way…" Keira trailed off as Snape raised his hand in a gesture for her to stop. There was an odd look upon his face. A mixture of surprise and alarm that Keira couldn't understand. Then the face was expressionless as ever, and Snape's silky voice cut dangerously through the sudden quiet.

"And how is my allegiance to the Dark Lord and my position as teacher any of your concern, Miss Devolor?" Keira gulped, the hands in her lap trembling.

"Its not, sir" she said anxiously, wringing her hands.

"But…" Snape's voice cut through the room once again. Taking a shaky breath, Keira closed her eyes for a brief moment, summoning the courage to drop the bombshell.

"I don't believe in pureblood supremacy" she whispered, her eyes focused on her hands, rather than Snape.

* * *

Snape sat at his desk, totally and utterly dumbfounded. First, the girl had come surprisingly close to unearthing that he was, indeed, not loyal to the Dark Lord. Privately, Snape was glad that the thirteen year old witch hadn't had enough experience to read people's emotions easily, for he knew that he had betrayed his usually stoic expression with his astonishment that the girl had accurately deduced so much.

Then, she had admitted to not following the Dark Lord's greatest ideal. She, the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, raised in the Malfoy family, had somehow inherited some form of conscience. The news was startling. He forced his expression to remain neutral as the witch stared down at her hands, unable to find the courage to face him.

He took a moment to soak up her words. He would quite like to know how the girl had come to such a realisation. It was not every day that a thirteen year old decided that they didn't agree with her family's ideals. Snape was about to ask, before her quiet voice brought him back to his senses.

"Please, sir. Can you kill me for being a traitor? I would rather you did it than Lucius".

Snape just stared at her, at a loss of what to say. How could he tell her that he a) had no intention of killing her, and b) was not one of the Dark Lord's followers.

As he debated on what to tell Keira and how, he began to feel guilty for having jumped to conclusions a year and a half ago. Perhaps there had been more than an instinct for self-preservation that had caused him to lie to Dumbledore. Yet had Keira been sincere? She couldn't have been acting on someone's orders to find out whose side he was on, could she? He had learned long ago to be cautious with people, yet generally those people were adults who had intention of manipulating others. True, Keira had been sorted into Slytherin, and there was no denying that Slytherins were both cunning and manipulative…yet her obvious distress and her high-speed talking had given the distinct impression that she was being serious.

* * *

Keira sat in her chair, hardly daring to breath. Any minute now, Snape would either start lecturing her about her traitorous thoughts, or he would curse her. What she wasn't expecting as his almost gentle request. Snape _never_ requested something. He ordered it.

"Keira. Please look at me, and repeat what you said about pureblood supremacy". She nodded, the warmth at having Snape use her first name disappearing the second she made eye contact with the fathomless black orbs of her teacher.

"I don't believe in pureblood supremacy" she repeated, her voice trembling slightly as she fought to maintain eye contact.

* * *

Snape watched her closely, knowing that the eyes were the easiest way of observing someone's emotions. It took a lot of self-control to banish emotion from your eyes…unless, of course, you were past the stage where you felt emotion. Thus, Snape searched for signs of guile and manipulation within Keira's stormy grey orbs. All he found, however, was distress and agitation, beneath which lay the innocence of youth and sincerity. So, he could believe that Keira's words came from the heart.

That did little to alleviate the worry that had blossomed in his chest. His defences against the girl were crumbling. Seeing her hunched over before him, he found it increasingly difficult to remain detached. Damnit, he had already called her Keira, rather than Miss Devolor. If that wasn't a huge give away, then nothing was. Perhaps he should re-initiate their friendship. That would hopefully make the girl feel better as well as distracting her thoughts from why he had been cool towards her over the past year and a bit.

"Keira. Perhaps I should apologise for my detachment from you over the past year and a half" he started, noting the glimmer of…was it really?…happiness upon her face. "I had been rather busy, and believed that you had integrated well into the Slytherin community." Snape refused to say anything more on the topic. He rarely apologised at all, so there was no need for him to go overboard this time. It was just no in his nature, no matter what the girl had done to him.

"In answer to your graver problem. No, I shall not kill you. Nor…" he continued, before Keira could open her mouth to interject "…shall I be informing Lucius about your change of…perspective". He smirked at the evident conflict of emotions that Keira was experiencing. Her face was like an open book, just waiting to be read. Her relief at not being killed was battling her fear that something worse was in store for her, while a small portion of her mind was frantically trying to find out the motivation behind his words.

"So…what will you do?" she ventured carefully, trying to school her features into a blank look and keep her voice neutral. She only half-succeeded, but it was a good effort.

"I will tutor you in Occlumency" he said quietly, a smug note in his voice. Firstly, it would give him more time with the girl to come to a definite conclusion on what to do with her. Secondly, it would be most prudent if she could keep her mind clear, for Dumbledore was undoubtedly anxious to get a good look at her thoughts. Plus, Lucius would not hesitate from using Legilimency either, and if he found even the tiniest evidence that Keira did not agree with pureblood supremacy, then she was bound to die a very painful, drawn-out death. Snape had seen enough of those to last him a lifetime. Keira just stared at him in wordless shock. She knew what Occlumency way, of course, but had no idea that you could learn it.

"You will come to my office Monday and Thursday evenings at 7pm under the pretext of taking extra potions classes" he continued. "The classes will begin when term begins, so I suggest you do some background reading before you arrive."

* * *

Keira was speechless. Snape was offering to tutor her in Occlumency. If she worked hard enough, then she would be able to shield her mind and no-one would be able to read her thoughts. She nodded, to indicate that she had heard and understood his words. This was a pleasant turn of events, she mused, considering she had entered the room believing that she was going to be killed. Then her suspicion of other people's motives caught up with her elation. Why was Snape offering to help her? Why was he suddenly using her first name? She turned to him, her question tumbling from her mouth before she had time to think over the consequences of her actions.

"Why are you helping me?" A long silence filled the room. Keira waited tensely to be told off, while Snape wondered how truthfully he should answer the question.

"Because you and I are surprisingly similar" he answered finally. That answer was cryptic enough that in case anyone came across it, they would think more along the lines of potions-making and fascination of the Dark Arts.

"Thank you, Severus" she said softly, standing up and making her way to the door, her broomstick held tightly in her hand. She waited for him to unward the door, before she slipped into the hallway and headed off towards the common room. She felt suddenly drained of energy. Upon gaining admittance, she was met by Saturnin and Draco.

"Where were you?" Saturnin demanded, an odd note in his voice that Keira didn't catch.

"I had a chat with Seraphin" Keira lied smoothly, knowing that the boys hated walking up to the Owlery unless it was really necessary.

"You're a nutcase, talking to that bird all the time" Draco scoffed, but Keira merely shrugged. "He's a better companion than you are, so don't be too surprised that I spend most of my time with him" she retaliated, before heading off to her dorm.

"See you at dinner".

* * *

Term began, and with it came the stress of exams. The time after Christmas always seemed like the time when teachers suddenly realised how much material they still needed to cover, whilst exams grew ever closer. Between doing homework, studying and practicing Occlumency with Snape, Keira had little time to do anything other than eat and sleep.

Not even Black's second attack on Gryffindor could inspire much of a reaction in her. It was Gryffindor's problem after all, not Slytherin's. She had better things to do, rather than worry about an escaped convict.

As June approached, Keira started to get panicky, her head buried in her books in any available moment. Draco and Saturnin had stopped fooling about, concentrating on preparing for exams as best as possible. They all remembered Lucius' demands for top-quality work. The news of Buckbeak's execution on the final day of exams gave Draco great joy. Keira, however, felt sickened that the beautiful creature had to pay with its life. It had not been to blame in the slightest for the incident, for Draco had knowingly provoked it.

The last day of exams came, and with a sigh of relief, Keira banished all her books to her trunk and relaxed for the first time in weeks. She didn't have much time for relaxation however, for, once again, Potter had managed to get himself into some form of trouble, only to be extricated from it somehow. Then Sirius Black had been caught, only for the next rumour to spread that Black had escaped. The large variety of rumours that spread through the school, caused Keira to doubt the validity of most statements. What she did notice, however, was that neither Potter nor his friends suffered any consequences for having broken more rules. In her opinion, it seemed that Dumbledore allowed them to get away with blue murder, while any other student would have been expelled ages ago.

Yet she refused to get worked up at that fact. She nodded her agreement when Draco or Saturnin made a comment, but otherwise, her mind was focused on other things. Or rather, on a specific person named Severus Snape. While she was preparing for exams, she hadn't had the chance to puzzle out the exact meaning of Snape's answer when she asked why he was offering to help her. Over the summer holidays, she vowed she would get to the bottom of that mystery too. But for now, she was just content to bed. She would be leaving Pansy's annoying presence behind in a couple of days, and she and Snape were back to their normal 'relationship'. She couldn't help but feel more optimistic about the future, now that she knew that Snape was on her side, at least for the time being.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry that it took a while to update....this is probably the speed that I will be updating in the future - until Christmas that is. I get 2.5 months of holiday, so I should be able to update more regularly. Just a note. Reviews are motivation, and the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to try and speed up my writing for those who made the effort to leave a review. Also, I didn't bother proof-reading this chapter since it was midnight, and I have an early start tomorrow. If anything is glaringly obvious, send me a message (I don't bite) and otherwise, I shall edit it later on when I find a scrap of time. Anyway. Fourth Year is coming up. From here on, I will focus more on each year, since the characters are now of an age that makes them more interesting. Plus, dear old Voldemort comes back into the picture, along with Bella, so that should makes things a lot more fun._


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Whatever Keira had expected her summer holidays to be like, her assumptions were blown to smithereens virtually the second the three youngsters set foot in the house. Lucius has asked the three of them to come to his meeting room at precisely six o'clock. Thus, at 5:57pm they stood outside the mahogany door in silence, wondering what Lucius wanted from them. Before they had time to speculate, however, the grandfather clock in the hallway below began to strike the hour. Draco hurriedly raised his fist to knock on the door, pushing it open at Lucius command.

"You have now reached the age where your magical abilities have matured to the point where you can begin experimenting with some of the more fundamental strains of magic" Lucius announced once the three of them had seated themselves on the edges of three chairs. "Thus, over the next couple of months, you shall be exposed to the basics of the Dark Arts."

Keira simply stared at Lucius in mild shock, whilst Draco and Saturnin exchanged an excited glance.

"This does not mean, however" Lucius cut in smoothly, drawing the attention back to himself, "that you shall neglect your studies." The three nodded in unison, watching as Lucius pulled three pages of parchment towards him from a corner of the large he was sitting at.

"I have here, a list of books you shall read, as well as a list of enchantments that you should be capable of casting by the time you go back to school. You may use my library. The books you will be needing are in the first two rows. You are strictly forbidden to go elsewhere." Lucius passed over the sheets of parchment, surveying the three youths for a moment. "I shall be monitoring your progress in between my various business appointments. My time is thus limited, and I expect you to make that time worthwhile. I am understood?"

After the murmured "Yes Father" and "Yes Uncle Lucius" the three of them left the room hurriedly. Reaching the quiet of her room, Keira sank onto her bed, placing the parchment on the covers before her. Inexplicably, she felt a slight thrill of excitement run through her body, as her eyes hurriedly scanned the words scattering the page. Only after she had fully absorbed the names of the various spells, did her little voice of reason make its self known. _You're not supposed to get excited about this Keira. Its Dark magic!_ For a moment she sat on her bed undecided. Yes, it was Dark magic…and yet…just reading the names of various spells caused her body to tingle in anticipation. Surely it wouldn't hurt just to read a couple of books…and anyway, Lucius wouldn't be pleased if she didn't take part in it like the other two. _I'm only doing this to keep myself alive_, she told herself firmly, before leaping off her bed and bounding towards the library.

For the first time in her life, Keira was allowed to set foot in Lucius' extensive library. Of course, she had sneaked into the room in the past, but she had never had the liberty to peruse the shelves as she did now. She padded softly down the aisles, her light footsteps muffled by the thick carpets that covered the floor. Reaching the end of a shelf she paused to inhale the dry, leather-scented air, before slipping around the corner. She had only taken three steps forwards, before her legs seemed stuck to the ground. Struggling furiously, she tried to take a step forwards, only to overbalance completely and fall over backwards. Growling in annoyance, she got to her feet, glaring at the ground in front of her. Carefully extending her left foot, she took a small step forwards. When she pulled her right foot forwards to take another step, she found herself stuck to the ground instead. Hissing crossly, she took a step backwards, a scowl darkening her features. Only then, did she remember Lucius' words about the rest of the library being off limits. Damn him, she thought angrily, turning around and stalking back along the aisle.

Over the next few weeks, the library became Keira's second home. She had completed her schoolwork in record time, completing the seven essays she had been assigned in less than a week, allowing her almost unlimited time to study Lucius' list of spells. To her surprise, Draco and Saturnin had followed suit, finishing their assignments within a fortnight. Apparently, Lucius' offer of taking them to the Quidditch World Cup had geared them into action.

Whilst perusing the books that they were allowed to look at, Keira was surprised to find a number of books outlining the history of the Dark Arts and, more interestingly, the theoretical aspects. She wasn't quite sure that she was supposed to find these books, for they were hidden at the back of the last row of shelves that they had access to. Not that that would stop her. She pulled out two books, covering them with a couple of stacks of parchment, before exiting the library in as innocent a manner as possible. She encountered no-one on the way back to her room, and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the lock click shut behind her.

Later that evening, she settled down with Matters of the Mind: The Dark Arts, soon becoming completely absorbed with the tome. In fact, she was so engrossed that she totally forgot the time, scowling when her eyes began to burn as she reached page 274. It was only when Seraphin swooped into the room an hour later, that Keira looked up from her reading.

"You're a little early Seraphin." She remarked, rubbing her tired eyes as she watched her familiar settle down on his perch. He hooted softly in a tone that Keira had come to associate with disbelief, before he tucked his head under his wing and drifted off to sleep. Keira shrugged, intending to go back to the book. She only had another 76 pages to go. Before her eyes managed to focus on the page before her, they strayed to the clock on her bedside table. The narrow silver hands pointed to 3:28. _Ah, that might be why my eyes are a little tired_, she mused, turning back to the book nevertheless. The arguments it presented were fascinating, and she would never forgive herself if she stopped reading now. After all, it wasn't going to take her much longer to finish.

By the time she finished the book nearly an hour later, Keira's eyes felt as though they were on fire. Reading in faint candlelight had probably not been such a great idea. Barely thinking about what she was doing, she placed the book on her bedside table, her wand balanced neatly on top of the cover, before she fell asleep still fully clothed. She was so tired, that she never heard someone knocking on her door four hours later. She did however, awake with a start at the loud CRACK that heralded the arrival of Hessy, Dobby's replacement house-elf, at 9:00am.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" she snapped at the little green figure hovering at her bedside.

"Master is demanding that you come down to breakfast, miss" she squeaked nervously, eying the furious girl warily. Keira scowled darkly, glaring at the elf.

"Tell Lucius that I am tired, and will not be coming to breakfast" she answered shortly, turning over in bed in preparation to go back to sleep. As Hessy disappeared, Keira suddenly realised that she was still in her robes from yesterday. No wonder she had felt hot overnight. Throwing the dark blue material into a messy heap one the floor, she pulled on her nightdress, and fell back to sleep almost instantly.

Fifteen minutes later, she was awoken abruptly at a loud crashing sound, and an angry hiss.

"Keira Devolor. You will get out of bed this instant. How dare you disobey my orders." At Lucius' sudden appearance, Keira almost leapt out of the bed in fright, instinctively scrambling for her wand, only to knock both the wand and the book onto the ground.

"Sorry, Uncle Lucius" she gasped, backing away from the figure in front of her, and grabbing her robes from yesterday from the floor, draping it around her shoulders. _Please say he'll leave and not notice the book_, she prayed, her heart beating uncomfortably in her chest. Lucius eyed her for a moment, before casually waving his wand.

"Accio book" he drawled, catching the leather-bound tome easily and glancing down at the cover. "Did I not expressly forbid you to take _my_ books from the library _without_ my permission" he asked softly. _Damnit_ Keira cursed mentally, drawing herself up a little straighter. Well, she had been caught in the act; she might as well suffer the consequences with dignity.

"Yes Uncle Lucius" she said quietly, holding on to his steely gaze for barely a moment, before she turned her grey orbs to the carpet beneath her feet.

"Come" he ordered imperiously. Keira had half a mind to disagree, saying that she was not dressed yet, but her head started throbbing. Damn the lack of sleep, she thought angrily, hurriedly pulling on a pair of socks and dashing after Lucius. Realising that they were headed down to the dungeon, she was glad that she had thought to cover her feet. Wrapping the robe tightly around her body, she entered the dungeon unwillingly, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Lucius came to a halt at the back wall, a smirk playing around his lips in the meagre torchlight. Keira suppressed a wince when her gaze fell upon the manacles she had been in once before. Her body immediately went on strike, her step faltering mid-stride.

"Ah yes. I see you remember our old acquaintance" he said silkily, a cruel glitter in his gaze. When Keira made no move closer, his voice grew colder. "Come on, girl. I don't have all day". Reluctantly, she stepped forwards, cursing herself most vehemently for being so careless with the book. _At least I'll have a chance to reflect on what I read_ she thought ruefully, wincing as the manacles closed around her wrists and she was hauled into the air.

Lucius left before she could ask how long was to remain in the dungeons, although she wouldn't have been able to judge the passage of time anyway. Well, it wasn't going to last forever, she told herself, trying to be optimistic. Plus, if she didn't move too much, the manacles didn't do too much damage. It wasn't long until sleep claimed her. It wasn't as if there was much else for her to do in the meantime, in any case.

When she awoke, her first thought was that she was hungry. Almost immediately after, she realised that she was cold. The faint echo of footsteps raised her hopes. The door opened, allowing light to flood into the dark chamber. Keira was startled to find Draco and Saturnin meekly following behind Lucius. The two boys shared a variety of cuts and bruises while the older man sported an expression of complete rage. Wordlessly, the two boys walked over to the wall upon which Keira was hanging. She watched in astonishment, as the two willingly placed their wrists into shackles that were similar to hers. Once the three of them were hanging upon the wall like chickens waiting to be plucked, Lucius rounded on them.

"I have never been more ashamed of the three of you" he spat, pacing before them. "You will remain here until tomorrow lunchtime. Following that you will be writing me a three foot essay on proper conduct of a pureblood wizard, or witch. Have I made myself clear?" The three nodded silently, watching the Malfoy head storm out of the dungeon and slam the door shut, plunging them all into darkness.

"What did you do to make Lucius so furious" Keira asked, the first one to break the silence. For a long moment, no-one answered, before Saturnin finally spoke up.

"Draco and I had a…..disagreement. We ended up pursuing an activity which Uncle Lucius called embarrassingly vulgar and muggle."

"Ah" Keira answered, a trace of a smile pulling at her lips as she replayed the scenario that must have occurred between the two boys.

"What about you? Why are you here?" Draco asked after a moment. Keira sighed deeply.

"I borrowed one of Uncle Lucius' books for reading" she said finally. "I stayed up pretty much all night reading it, and when Lucius wanted me for breakfast, I was too tired and didn't come. Needless to say he was not particularly impressed by my conduct."

After that short exchange, the three of them fell into silence. Some time later, Keira was startled from her thoughts by a soft conversation between Saturnin and Draco.

"How long do you think Father will be angry at us?" Draco's voice was hardly audible from Keira's position.

"No idea. Judging by the fact that the manacles are tighter than normal, I would say he's pretty upset." Saturnin replied, causing Keira's eyebrows to shoot up her forehead. Before she could comment, Draco had grunted in affirmation before complaining bitterly about writing the essay on good conduct.

"You've been down here often?" Keira asked suddenly, interrupting Draco's grumblings.

"Yeah. Probably about four times, I reckon" Saturnin said dismissively.

"Its our own fault for not living up to Father's expectations" Draco ground out, a twinge of bitterness in his voice. "We've never had to spend the night here though. What's it like, Keira?"

"Cold" she answered briefly. "Cold and painful when the shackles start to cut into your skin. That start's happening around evening time if you move. Probably closer to midnight if you don't" she finished. The silence that greeted that statement made Keira want to chuckle at the absurdity of the situation. Here they were, discussing pieces of metal digging into your flesh as though they were chatting about the weather at a tea party.

Silence settled upon the three of them once more, Keira pondering the sudden change of events. She had always believed that Lucius disliked her more than the other two, but after hearing that the boys had spent more times down here than she had, she wasn't too sure about that. True, she had rarely been caught doing something she wasn't allowed to, but as far as she knew, the boys hadn't ever done much to warrant being chained up. Unless it was Lucius' way of teaching them respect and the beauties of power. There was no doubt that his lessons could be effective.

Judging it to be around evening time from the way her stomach was growling in agitation, Keira tried to get back to sleep. At least that way she could forget about the hopelessness of their situation. Ironically, her body and mind had had enough sleep, so she started thinking through the various arguments Matters of the Mind: The Dark Arts presented about the psychological effects of casting Dark Magic.

The most startling discovery on her behalf was the theory that there was no such thing as Dark Magic. The theory stated that it was the caster's intention which made a magic "dark" or not. The author had gone on to discredit this particular theory exhaustively, making reference to the Unforgivable curses as known in the modern world, as well as older curses that followed in a similar vane. Yet now that Keira had almost unlimited time to turn these various theories through her mind, she began to wonder whether the author had missed something vital in his explanations. After all, the _Killing Curse_ could be seen as a swift way of ending the life of a terminally ill wizard. True, there were some curses, like the _Cruciatus_, which had no beneficial use as such. Yet only few people could cast the curse effectively…so wouldn't that mean that it did, to an extent, have to do with intention, as well as it just being a Dark spell.

The thoughts chased through Keira's mind, until she had a semi-permanent headache, but she hadn't reached a conclusion as such. To think that that had simply been the first section of the book. Sighing deeply in an effort to reduce the pressure in her mind, she decided to tackle the points made within the second half of the tome. A clear fact, that no-one seemed to refute, was that once one began to dabble in the Dark Arts, it became increasingly difficult to break away from them. While there had been no exact reference to what happened to the caster's mind, Keira was rapidly coming to the conclusion that someone who wasn't safely rooted to the ground, were often swept away by the promise of power that the Dark Arts held. So did that mean that she had already embarked upon that path? She had given up trying to deny how much she had liked the feel of cursing Draco. There was a thrill in casting the _Somnus Curse_ that a _Tarantallegra_ just could not match.

Keira bit her lip as that thought cemented itself. It really did seem as though she had left the grounding of a balanced magical lifestyle. Yet she was finding it hard to believe that she would land on the same path as Lucius or some of the other Death Eaters. Maybe there was more to this intention idea than there seemed, she wondered, clinging desperately to the only explanation that meant she would not grow up to be a cold-blooded killer.

By the time that Keira reached this conclusion, her mind was exhausted. Making a mental note to quiz Severus on the subject, she fell asleep to the dull throb in her wrists. When she awoke sometime in the morning hours, the soft trickling sensation along her fingers alerted her to the fact that the metal wrist-cuffs had indeed cut into her flesh. Surprisingly, it wasn't as painful as she remembered it to be. Then again, she was freezing in only her nightshirt and robe, so it was maybe not such a surprise that her mind had dulled to the pain.

When Lucius came down the next morning, there was a distinct spring in his step which made Keira's stomach lurch uncertainly. Lucius merely untied them before making to stride out of the dungeon, before turning around abruptly. With a flick of his wrist, the torches that lay scattered around the room flared to life.

"Show me your wrists" he said neutrally, looking at the abrasions on each of the extended limbs. Running a finger along Keira's wrist, she winced at both the cold contact and the needles of pain that lanced up her arm.

"I see that you have learnt your lesson" he said silkily, pulling his wand back out of his robes. Passing it over the six wounded wrists, he muttered something under his breath, causing a pale blue mist to leak out of the tip and descend upon the cuts and bruises. Within moments the wounds were gone and Lucius disappeared up the steps. The three teenagers trooped upwards, stopping by the library to begin on the essay. They knew better than to ask for something to eat before they had completed the punishment Lucius had given them. They worked in absolute silence, only the furious scratching of quills on parchment alerting their presence. Finally, two hours later the last quill was put aside, and a sigh of relief passed through three pairs of lips.

"Come on" Saturnin said, jumping to his feet and picking up his roll of parchment. "If we hurry we might still get some lunch." That was the only urging Draco and Keira needed, before they too leapt to their feet and hurried after Saturnin in the direction of Lucius' office. Pausing for the briefest of moments to collect their breaths, Saturnin knocked carefully on the door. When Lucius called for them to enter, there was a hint of a smile on his features.

"Ah yes," he said by way of greeting, taking the parchments from their outstretched hands. Casting the quick glance across the neatly penned essays, he abruptly tore them to pieces and threw the scraps of parchment into the flames. Keira tried to keep her features neutral as she gazed at the flames happily destroying the fruit of her labours. Lucius' voice shocked her back into reality as she hastily turned her gaze upon her uncle.

"The TriWizard Tournament is indeed happening at Hogwarts this year" he said grandly, causing identical expressions of excitement to settle on his audience's faces. "This is, of course, still confidential information" he said with a smirk in their direction, causing the three of them to grin conspiratorially.

"Now, the three of you will be needing dress robes for the Yule Ball. Since we will be going to the Quidditch World Cup in a couple of weeks, I suggest you take care of that this week. Narcissa and the tailor will accompany you to ensure that the cloth is of finest quality." The three of them nodded, preparing to go when Lucius motioned for the boys to remain behind. Glancing curiously over her shoulder as she left the room, Keira made her way back to her rooms. Before finding some lunch, a nice hot shower was definitely in order, she mused.

When she met the two boys half an hour later for a belated lunch, they refused to tell her what Lucius had said to them. The matter was soon dismissed, for her plate was groaning under the weight of tomato and cucumber salad, honey-marinated chicken breast and elf-made bread, focusing Keira's priorities upon relieving the plate of its burden.

Two day later, Narcissa took them to Diagon Alley. Before they reached the small shop next to Madam Malkin's that sold all manner of cloth, Keira managed to convince Narcissa to stop by Flourish and Blotts, where she bought a thick book on Occlumency. The school library just didn't offer enough resources on the subject, and Lucius' library was pretty much off-limits to her at the moment.

They met the Malfoy tailor, Madame Coudre, at the entrance to Madam Malkin's, and the five of them headed to the back where rolls of cloth lay in neat rows. The petite French witch ran an expert eye across the various fabrics, before turning to Draco and Saturnin who were looking at some expensive black satin.

"I think the boys shall go first" Mme Coudre said smiling at the two boys. Narcissa shooed the two of them after the tailor's retreating figure, leaving Keira standing very close to the spot she had been standing on almost four years ago when they were getting their first school robes. Glancing towards Draco who was eyeing a magical tape-measure warily, she made her way to the other side of the room to the niche where she had seen the old witch years ago.

Sure enough, tucked away from the bright lights, the witch sat in a comfortable armchair, her eyes closed. Spread across her lap was a dark blue velvet cloak with the beginnings of silver embroidery in the centre. Trying to make out the figure, Keira took a step closer, only to start at the sound of a soft, rasping voice.

"Hello my dear. It was about time you came". The old woman's eyes remained closed, although a small smile played across her wrinkled face. "There's no need to be frightened, my little bird" she continued, one of her hands darting forwards to grasp Keira's and pull her closer. Wondering what she was getting herself in to, Keira took a couple of steps closer, going down on her knees so that she was almost on the same height as the witch.

"You've been expecting me?" Keira asked after a moment, her gaze falling upon the silver outline of a wing.

"Indeed I have. I didn't embroider those fabrics because I had nothing to do." Keira looked at the witch in utter confusion. Was the witch still sane? Age had a tendency to do that to people, after all.

"My dear child. The material speaks. Can you not hear it?" she continued before Keira could say anything else. "Each fabric has its own destiny, and acts accordingly. Some are fated to be used by multiple persons, and others are made specifically for one person. The embroidery pattern chooses the material for the more unique fabrics. I have had yours lying around for the past two years." Again, the old witch smiled brightly in Keira's direction, before standing up suddenly, passing the blue cloak to Keira. Startled, Keira watched the old witch disappear into the gloom, only to find her returning with a length of shimmering cloth.

Keira watched in silence as the witch settled herself back into her chair with a contented expression, her hands caressing the material in her lap.

"This fabric was particularly stubborn" she said after a moment, a dry chuckle escaping her lips. "Much like you are, my dear". By now, Keira felt the familiar knot of apprehension in her stomach. This old witch was so….different. Creepy. Keira got to her feet, preparing to join the others.

"Here is the blue cloak. Thank you for your time" she said politely, making to turn away.

"My dear. You have forgotten the cloth for your Yule Ball dress." Keira froze in her tracks, turning around very slowly. This encounter was surely getting more and more odd by the moment.

"How do you know so much about me?" she asked quietly, taking the shimmering material from the old lady's hands.

"I am a seamstress" she replied simply, her eyelids fluttering upwards to reveal milky white eyes. "The fabric of time tells us so many things, provided one is listening, for sight can only take you so far". Keira stared at the witch in shock. She was blind, and yet she embroidered with such an ease. Yet perhaps it was due to her blindness that the witch could hear the fabric. Keira shook her head, deciding it was high time to make a getaway.

"Thank you" Keira replied, walking away in an nonchalant a pace as possible. She had barely taken three steps, when the raspy voice spoke again, the tones dropping with an air of finality.

"I will see you in two years, when his decision allows you to spread your wings. Until then, you must follow the threads laid out before you and work your way through the knot without severing the fibres."

Keira hurried away feeling dizzy. Whatever the witch had prophesied had sounded far too sincere for her liking. Keira's thoughts were interrupted by Narcissa's cool voice calling her. Even as she made her way across to the two ladies, for the boys had hurried off to the Quidditch shop, Mme Coudre spotted the fabric in her arms. Before Keira had come to a standstill, the bundle of cloth in her arms was whisked away by the tailor.

"Ah. C'est magnifique" she breathed, her practiced fingers ghosting across the material. Curious, Keira moved beside the dressmaker in order to see the fabric for the first time. What she saw almost took her breath away. The cloth its self was a dark blueish green with a slight sheen to it. What caused the three women to gaze at the cloth in wonder, were the fine silver threads woven into the silk in an intricate pattern of flames and waves that ran along the edges of the fabric and halfway in towards the centre.

"This must have been made by one of women of the Arleru tribe. I have only heard of such fabric, and in reality they are much more beautiful than the tales can hope to describe" Mme Coudre said after a long moment. "Where did you get this from? The Arleru women are hardly seen by people such as ourselves, but, according to legend, the best Arleru seamstress' are all blind, and always embroider with a certain person in mind. Keira remained silent before answering that she found it on one of the shelves. Somehow, she doubted the old witch would be pleased with the company of an excited tailor, especially if Arleru seamstress' were rarely seen.

Mme Coudre shrugged and paced the cloth to the side, pulling a tape measure out of one of her pockets. Whilst the tape measure flitted about, Narcissa and Mme Coudre began browsing through various styles of dress which would suit the fabric. Even after the tape measure had rolled itself back up and settled down on the parchment upon which the measurements had been noted, the two older women continued to argue.

"Excuse me" Keira intervened quietly, stealing a glance at the sheet of parchment which contained rough sketches of five styles of dress. Mme Coudre glanced at the parchment with Keira's measurements and tutted.

"Style four would only work if we increased the bust size, otherwise the proportions will be off. But otherwise, Mme Malfoy, I totally agree that it would be most…" Mme Coudre stated, only to be interrupted my Keira's indignant

"You will certainly not be making my breasts look bigger". She scowled to illustrate her point. The corner of Narcissa's mouth twitched in the beginnings of a smile as Mme Coudre looked at Keira in surprise.

"But my dear…"

"No, Mme Coudre. Thank you, but no" Keira said firmly, pulling the sketches towards her.

"Either style two or style five" she said after a moment of critically examining the dress styles. Seeing Mme Coudre was about to object, Keira hurriedly added "What do you think, Aunt Narcissa?" Narcissa eyed the two sketches.

"I think style two would suit the cloth quite nicely" she said after a moment.

"But Keira is too skinny" Mme Coudre insisted, pointing at the sketch. "In order for the cut to be effective, the wearer must have some curves. Surely you see that Mme Malfoy".

"Yes…you have a point" Narcissa agreed glancing at Keira as if to size her up.

"Look. I don't care that my body is not as voluminous in certain areas as it should be" Keira said slowly, trying to keep her voice even and stop the heat rising to her cheeks. "If style two doesn't work, then use style five. But don't add _anything_ to make me more curvy. The cloth knows what to do, so don't ruin it. Good day." With that, Keira turned on her heel, and marched out of the shop.

That evening, Keira endured an earful on disrespectful behaviour by Narcissa. Lucius was away at a business conference in Russia, and was thus not at home for the week. Over the next few days, Narcissa concentrated her efforts in getting Keira to accept wearing make-up.

"I refuse to walk around like some painted doll" Keira had hissed angrily, trying to keep as much distance between herself and the tub of powder that Narcissa held.

Finally, however, Keira caved in under Narcissa's pressure, thus bringing her into the current predicament of sitting in front of Narcissa's powder table with a large array of powders and liquids spread out before her.

"Now, this is foundation" Narcissa began, holding up the tub of powder. "You will need a paler teint than myself. Make sure it is not too dark, for it will contrast horridly with the rest of your skin, but it mustn't be too pale, else you will look even more like a ghost. You apply it by…" Keira zoned out, watching as Narcissa showed her how to apply the powder.

"Then we have blush. You should use perhaps coral or rose. Just not too much, it must look natural." Keira nodded in boredom, listening and watching half-heartedly as Narcissa moved on to demonstrate how best to apply eye shadow and mascara, as well as what to do with eyeliner. Finally, the lipstick was put down, and Narcissa smiled at Keira.

"You think you'll remember all that? I would love to style you for the Yule Ball, but Lucius and I are invited to Fudge's reception." Keira nodded in response, hoping that in doing so she would be able to escape from the room more quickly.

"Excellent. I shall call Maria, and she shall escort you to get your supplies" Narcissa said happily, relishing the fact of having someone akin to a daughter whom she could nurture. Keira repressed a sigh of disappointment as Maria arrived barely moments later. With a heavy heart, Keira allowed herself to be dragged to some obscure cosmetics shop that Narcissa frequented. Luckily, Maria had a sharp eye for the various supplies necessary, and the entire buying process was an almost painless ordeal…although Keira had to insist firmly that she would not be wearing lipstick. In the end, she compromised, allowing Maria to add some lip gloss to their basket.

After that outing, time seemed to fly by. The Quidditch World Cup was only a couple of days away, when Mme Coudre owled to say that the robes had been cut, and needed fitting. The petite witch arrived the next morning with two assistants. Narcissa almost lost her head, commenting on how "handsome" and "grown-up" the boys seemed in their dark robes, and how "gorgeous" Keira looked. Stealing a glance in the floor length mirror, Keira didn't see anything gorgeous about herself whatsoever. The dress was, however, absolutely breath-taking. It was just a shame that the dress could not go to the ball without a body.

The day of the Quidditch World Cup finally arrived. The entire family travelled via portkey, making their way across the field towards a large tent that looked like a small version of one of the summer villas the Malfoy's owned in Southern France. Hessy immediately began preparing lunch, whilst Keira, Saturnin and Draco decided to explore the camp site. They made their way over to the stands selling all manner of wares, from omnioculars to shamrocks to programs and little figures of the Bulgaria Seeker.

Later that evening, they made their way to the top box, only to be met by a mass of red hair. A moment of shocked silence filled the box for a moment before grudging greetings were exchanged. Narcissa looked at the group with an expression of disdain upon her perfectly made-up features, while Saturnin and Draco muttered between themselves. Lucius was deep in conversation with another Ministry official, leaving Keira to observe the stadium. It was huge with golden walls and the ability to seat 100,000 people. Judging by the mass of people below her, all 100,000 people were here.

She wasn't given much time to contemplate on things before Ludo Bagman introduced the team mascots. The veela that accompanied the Bulgarian team caused Keira to shake with silent mirth when Draco and Saturnin tried to hurl themselves out of the top box along with Weasley and Potter. Only her strict upbringing refrained her from bursting out into hearty laughter. Pulling the boys back into their seats, she smirked at them, before the Leprechauns made their entrance. It wasn't much later that the teams were introduced, the fourteen players zooming around the Quidditch pitch amid loud cheers, before hovering in their starting positions.

The whistle blew, and finally, the match began.

Keira had never seen such an impressive display of Seeker-qualities when she watched Krum lead Lynch into a dive for a non-existent Snitch. On the other hand, the Ireland Chasers were almost a class of their own. Thus, it didn't really surprise her that Ireland won the Cup, but lost the Snitch. On the way back to their tent, Keira felt drained. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was in a deep sleep.

Some time later, she was awakened roughly by Saturnin shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up Keira. We need to go, else we'll get trampled on" he said firmly, no hint of fear in his voice. Frowning, Keira pulled herself upright, only now becoming aware of shouts and screams echoing through the night. Getting groggily to her feet, she pulled on her robes and slipped into her shoes before following Draco and Saturnin out of the tent, her wand at the ready.

"We'll go into the woods. We'll be safe enough there" Draco said, turning his gaze away from a group of dark figures in the distance. The three of them headed towards the small patch of woodland, pausing in the shadows at the edge of the copse to take a better look at the figures that were marching in their direction. They could now make out four shapes floating above the masked group. Draco and Saturnin smirked, watching the smallest shape begin to spin around at high speed, while another was flipped upside down, the shrieks and struggling indicating that Mrs Roberts, wife of the campground manager, had been forced to show her undergarments to the mass of people watching their predicament.

Keira scowled, turning her face away from the spectacle, knowing full well that Lucius was amongst the group of black-robed, masked wizards. He hadn't had the opportunity to have "fun" ever since the Dark Lord disappeared. No doubt he would use this opportunity. A sudden yell of pain, and the familiar sound of Granger's voice caused the three of them to spin around, looking through the trees at the famous Gryffindor Trio. Never one to miss out on an opportunity to ridicule them, Draco and Saturnin made their way through the trees with Keira following closely. The three of them leant casually against a couple of trees standing close to each other, before Draco smirked at Saturnin.

"With feet that size, it shouldn't be a surprise" he drawled, glancing down at the lanky red-haired figure that was currently picking himself off the ground from where he had stumbled over a tree root. Ron's colourful remark caused the three Slytherins to chuckle.

"Language, Weasel" Keira said silkily, joining in the dispute. She had never liked the red-haired boy anyway. Such a loyal lapdog with no brains of his own.

"Shouldn't you be on your way?" Draco continued smoothly, eyeing the trio before him with distaste. "You wouldn't want _her_ to be spotted, would you?"

"Meaning what, Malfoy" Granger demanded, scowling at Draco. Saturnin smirked.

"How on earth did you pass all your classes last year, Granger? I thought you were supposed to be smart" Saturnin jibed. "They are after muggles, or hadn't you noticed. Although, if you are willing to show us your knickers, we could all have a good laugh".

"Hermione is a witch!" Potter intervened harshly, his eyes flashing angrily, while Weasley seemed unable to do anything more than glare in his pathetic manner.

"Suit yourself" Draco continued, leaning more comfortably against the tree and taking a glance over his soldiers at the large group of Death Eaters and spectators. "Just don't pin the blame on us when you discover that they can easily tell the Mudbloods apart from the rest. Although, as a blood traitor you won't fare much better." Weasley looked as though he was about to leap at Draco for the comment, only Granger's restraining hand keeping him from doing so. A loud bang from behind them caused a number of people to scream loudly. Keira chuckled along with Draco and Saturnin.

"People scare easily, don't they" she said easily her thin lips curving upwards into a smirk. She eyed the three Gryffindors for a moment. "I guess your daddy told you to hide. What's he up to? Trying to save the muggles?" Her words were biting as she crossed her arms across her chest against the cool wind.

"Where are _your_ parents? Out there torturing muggles in masks?" Potter snapped in reply, his temper obviously starting to get the better of him.

"Our parents are none of your concern. Although since you asked so nicely, I may as well tell you that they are gone" Keira said sweetly, flashing a sudden grin in Potter's direction.

"If you're asking about my father, I wouldn't be telling you if he was, would I" Draco commented, a smile playing upon his lips. Finally, Granger had the sense to pull the two boys away from Slytherins, ignoring Saturnin call of

"Keep that bushy head down, Granger". Silence fell between the three Slytherins, Draco and Saturnin turning back to watch the Death Eaters playing with the muggles, whilst Keira sat down at the base of the tree and began to twirl her wand absently between her fingers. She didn't agree with the concept of playing with muggles or torturing them. It seemed wrong to attack those people who couldn't defend themselves in the first place. Perhaps that was why she shied away from the physical manifestations of cruelty or violence, and stuck to fighting verbally. At least everyone had a chance to defend themselves, although Weasley would fail that criterion beautifully.

Things were just beginning to calm down a little, when the Dark Mark was cast. The night erupted into terrified screams and yells, while people blundered through the dark.

"The Dark Mark. I never thought I would see it" Saturnin said in awe, his dark eyes fixed upon the green skull. "I wonder who cast it".

"No idea, but it seems like the fun is over" Keira said quietly, indicating towards the field where the Death Eaters were disapparating. "We had better get back to the tent so we can get the next portkey home.". The three of them made their way back to the Malfoy tent which had escaped damage altogether. At the front door, they met Narcissa, looking calm and collected amid the chaos that surrounded them.

"Ah, excellent timing. Lucius should be with us in a moment with a portkey" she said crisply. Barely a minute later, the crack of apparition heralded the arrival of Lucius Malfoy, his black robes slightly dishevelled, but immaculately clean. Keira secretly wondered whether he cast cleaning spells on them every hour. Then again, it would not do for him to be walking around in ripped clothing. Firstly, his reputation would be ruined, and secondly, the Ministry officials would have more grounds to suspect him for taking part in the levitation and toying of the muggles. Lucius activated the portkey with a tap of his wand, holding the object forwards so everyone could place a finger upon it. Barely seconds later, the uncomfortable sensation of being hooked around her naval settled upon Keira, before they landed in the Manor grounds. Lucius and Narcissa remained standing, whilst the three youngsters lay sprawled in a heap on the floor.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the long time it took to update. I was busy with university stuff. Plus, this chapter is a lot longer than my other ones since I couldn't find a good place to break the plot. I would like your feedback – reviews are most welcome. One thing I would like to know, apart from how you like the story – I can handle criticism just fine, is how long you want the chapters to be. Shorter than this chapter (more like my earlier chapters (1-12)) or about the length of this one. Thanks._


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_**A/N:**__ My warmest, most heartfelt thanks goes out to Latrix Black for her wonderful review. It is people like her that keep my motivation to update as quickly as possible running high. So, once again, thank you =D_

**Chapter Seventeen**

The journey to Hogwarts was relatively uneventful…save for their discovery of Weasley's dress robes. Draco and Saturnin had evidently made it a habit to go Potter-seeking at least once during the train ride and Keira had tagged along, not having much else to do. She had been re-reading her potions textbook for the third time running, and decided that a little bit of entertainment wasn't going to hurt. The revelation that Weasley was going to the Yule Ball in dress robes that would have been fashionable a century ago was priceless. That the Golden Trio didn't have a clue about the Triwizard Tournament made the entire excursion yet more amusing.

Their amusement ended the second they got off the train, the torrential rain soaking them all to the skin as they made a beeline for the nearest carriage. Getting into the Great Hall safely proved difficult, with the Entrance Hall swimming with water and Peeves throwing water-balloons at the throng of students. The three of them had almost reached the doors opening into the Great Hall, when a bright red balloon came soaring in their direction. Seeing the hurtling missile, Keira gave a squeak of alarm and jumped out of the way, slipping on the wet marble floor and skidding into a Hufflepuff third year standing before her. He turned around in surprise, but Keira had already caught her balance and stared at him haughtily.

"Watch where you're going" she hissed, glaring at the boy as she pushed past him in the direction of the Slytherin table. Seated to opposite Draco, she watched the staff table with interest before turning to Daphne beside her.

"Who do you think will be our Defence teacher this year?" Daphne shrugged non-committally before turning to Pansy on her right. Keira directed her attention back to the High Table, focusing her gaze on Snape in the hope that he would look at her. For a long time the object of her scrutiny did not move from his stiff posture. Finally, his black gaze swept across the Great Hall, the onyx pools lingering upon Keira's features for a moment. Her lips twitched into a small smile which Snape didn't return. Keira grinned in spite of herself. Typical Severus.

Finally, with the Sorting out of the way and everyone sitting tiredly at the House tables with full stomachs, Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements. He was just about to introduce the fact that the Triwizard Tournament was to be held, when the doors to the Great Hall burst open to reveal a figure hidden beneath a black travelling cloak, leaning heavily on a stick. As he made his way towards Dumbledore, the lightning that forked across the enchanted ceiling illuminated the man's face. Keira took in the newcomer's features with fascination, her bright grey eyes scanning the scarred skin before pausing momentarily to take a look at the electric blue eye that was rolling around in its socket. Something about the eye gave her the chills, as she pulled her gaze away from the stranger and looked up at the staff table instead.

Dumbledore's announcement that this man was to be their Defence teacher was met with mixed sentiments. Most of the Slytherins were glaring at the man who had been the cause of countless of their extended family members landing in Azkaban. Most of the other students were simply too flabbergasted by the man's entrance to even contemplate clapping.

When Dumbledore eventually announced that the Triwizard Tournament was to be held at Hogwarts, Moody's arrival was totally forgotten as an air of excitement filled the hall. The excitement dimmed somewhat when Dumbledore mentioned that only those students who were of age were allowed to participate. Draco nudged Saturnin beside him, nodding in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Looks like Weasley won't be entering then." He smirked, as Saturnin turned a lazy eye towards the red-haired twins, before an identical smirk formed upon his features.

"Ah, what a shame. They could have had so much use for the prize money." He drawled with mock sympathy dripping from his tones. Pansy giggled at their antics, whilst Keira raised a single eyebrow, her stoic expression not revealing the hint of amusement she had felt. It wasn't exactly the Weasley's fault that they did not have the resources to fund a lifestyle remotely similar to that of the Malfoys, but Keira's deep dislike of Ronald Weasley clouded her judgement a little.

Upon reflection, however, it was only really Ron she had anything against. The twins seemed like a humorous bunch, not that she would openly admit such, and Percy Weasley was working for Crouch at the Ministry, so he had obviously done something right. As for Ginevra, the youngest child and only girl, Keira thought the red-haired witch was a spirited, if not somewhat temperamental girl with a loyal heart. It was obvious that she doted on Harry, and Keira couldn't help but feel a rush of bitterness course through her as she watched the Gryffindors.

Everyone on that side of the Hall was loved and loved in return. She, at least, felt nothing remotely comparable. Glancing at her companions at the Slytherin table, she wondered how many of them could honestly claim to be loved. Sure, all of them were spoiled rotten by their parents…yet would their parents sacrifice everything for the life of their child? She highly doubted so.

In the course of a few minutes, Keira's mood had darkened significantly. She glared at the goblet before her, waiting impatiently for Dumbledore to finish whatever he was saying. As soon as the Headmaster had finished, Keira shot to her feet, looking expectantly at the two boys.

"Come on" she said coolly, already preparing to stalk out of the Great Hall when she noticed that neither Draco nor Saturnin were behind her. Turning around to face them, her features transformed into a black scowl when she saw the pair of them chatting away with Pansy and Daphne. Turning on her heel, she marched out of the Hall, her black robes billowing behind her. As she made her way down to the dungeons, she suddenly realised that she didn't have the password. _Damnit_ she thought angrily, coming to an abrupt halt somewhere near the Potions classrooms. Keira took a deep breath, trying hard to contain the inexplicable wave of fury that had built within her. _Breathe in…Breathe out _she repeated in her mind, attempting to regulate her breathing. Yet somehow, the method that had been fail-safe in the past, seemed to be totally useless in her current predicament. Moving into a dark shadow, she pressed her forehead to the cool damp wall. She shivered at the cold contact, but at the same time, felt herself calming down ever so slightly. Releasing her breath in a soft hiss, she decided that she would find one of the Prefects. At least that way she would get to her dormitory far sooner than hanging around in the shadows feeling angry.

* * *

Severus Snape had left the feast as soon as possible. The incessant chatter of the students, coupled with the dark looks Alastor Moody had sent him across the table had been more than enough to drive the Potions Master towards the sanctuary of his rooms. As he pulled himself easily to his feet and made his way towards the dungeons, his gaze caught sight of a thin, black-haired girl glaring at an object before her, as if her stare alone could make it shatter into a thousand pieces.

As Snape made his way towards his private rooms, he found himself wondering what the cause of Keira's temper was. He had noticed that she was prone to abrupt changes of mood, and it intrigued him as to what the cause could be. Ever since he had re-initiated their friendship last Christmas and had begun to tutor her in Occlumency, he had found his thoughts were being drawn towards the girl more and more frequently. This revelation had been startling to say the least, and yet he couldn't find the willpower to banish all such thoughts from his mind. The Dark Lord's daughter was a riddle to him….he smirked at the irony of his wording…One that he was desperate to solve. If there was one thing he hated more than servitude, it was failure. After all, it had been his failure to forgive and protect Lily that had resulted in his servitude to two masters.

Upon reaching his chambers, Snape breathed a deep sigh of relief. Finally, he had some peace and quiet before he began teaching the next day. Walking over to his desk, he made sure that his lesson plans for the next week were organised and stacked neatly, before he made his way over to his private potions lab. He glanced at the simmering liquid, noting with satisfaction that the consistency and colouration was perfect. He smirked to himself, as he loaded a nearby quill with ink, and scratched a note into the margin of the small notebook that was lying upon the desktop. It seemed as though his theory regarding the Calming Draught had been correct after all, he mused. He scrutinised the potion once again, before filling a small amount of the blue liquid into a glass vial and drinking the potion in one gulp. He leant against the table behind him, waiting for the potion of come into effect. If his adaptation to the recipe had worked, he would feel calm and relaxed. Had something gone awry, he assumed that he would either sprout boils, if the marigold did not act as a suitable catalyst when the porcupine quill was added to the solution while it was still on the fire, or he would hallucinate for a couple of minutes as an indication that the poppy juice he had added, had not reacted to completion, and thus, some of the hallucinogenic properties remained present in the potion.

By the time these thoughts had passed through his mind, he felt strangely at ease. Almost care-free. A slight smile twitched at the corners of his thin lips as he pulled himself upright. He had taken such a small dose of the potion that it would wear off in ten minutes. Picking up the quill once more, he made an additional note to the text before him, before he filled the rest of the potion into three large flasks. After labelling the flasks neatly and cleaning his cauldron with a graceful swish of his wand, he left his potions lab feeling as though something, at last, had gone right. He had been working at this adaptation for almost five months, searching for a method to shorten the six weeks of stewing time. Madam Pomfrey had informed him that she would be needing an additional dose of the Draught, with the Triwizard Tournament approaching. Snape had embraced the challenge, for it gave him something interesting to think about. He hadn't had much time to experiment with potions once he had left school, and he was fully intent on making the most of it. The Dark Lord would rise again and Snape had no doubt that he would have a lot of loyalty-proving to do, as and when that day arose.

Clearing his mind of the dark thoughts, he was intrigued to find himself hovering in an unusual state of not having to worry about much in particular. With a start he realised that the potion did not wear off after ten minutes. Nor did it wear off after twenty minutes. Half an hour had passed before his mind had regained its usual level of alertness, causing Snape to peruse through the notes of his adaptation. Somehow, he had managed to make the potion more potent, yet he couldn't see which step had resulted in the change. It must have been something to do with the poppy, he mused, as a wide yawn interrupted his thoughts. Perhaps he would sleep on it.

* * *

The sound of many shuffling feet caught Keira's attention. She peered down the passageway, making out the tall form of Terence Higgs, a Slytherin Prefect, with the small group of new Slytherins. Perfect, she thought with a sly grin. Guys were generally so much easier to manipulate with a kind word. Pulling herself away from the cool wall, she made her way calmly towards the group, drawing herself up tall as she eyed the little First-Years.

"Good evening Higgs" she said politely, ignoring the others. They weren't the ones that could help her out. The Fifth Year looked at her in surprise, before smiling slightly and inclining his head.

"Miss Devolor. A pleasure to see you. I hope you had an enjoyable summer?" Keira nodded in reply, keeping her features schooled in an engaging mask.

"Yes, I did, thank you. Yourself?" she enquired, keeping pace with the Quidditch player's long strides. Higgs nodded, glancing down at the witch beside him.

"Please excuse me for a moment" he said politely when they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room, before turning to the First-Years to give them the standard lecture of not letting anyone else into the common room. Finally he turned to the stone wall and murmured the password "Serpentine". Immediately, the wall dissolved to allow them access to the common room. Keira stepped through quickly, turning to give Higgs a sweet smile.

"Have a good evening. I'll see you around." Turning easily on her heel, she made her way towards her dormitory, well aware of Higgs' gaze on her back. Ok….maybe Narcissa's lectures hadn't been that boring, she mused grinning to herself, her past anger forgotten. Honestly. How easy had that been? She had killed two birds with one stone, so to speak. Firstly, she hadn't needed to wait for someone to tell her password, and secondly, she had established contact with one of the Prefects. That had been an exceptionally well-planned manoeuvre she decided, as she pushed open the door to her dormitory. Her trunk lay at the foot of her bed, and Seraphin was sitting on her bedpost.

"Hello, my love" she said happily, walking over to the large white bird and stroking his back tenderly. It had become a sort of ritual for Seraphin to meet her in her dorms on the first night of each school year. Seraphin hooted softly, turning his dark eyes upon his mistress.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, my dear" she said after a moment, blinking blearily. For some reason she was feeling oddly tired today. Seraphin clicked his beak in agreement, before flaring his wings and disappearing from view.

Keira had just packed her schoolbag, save for the textbooks, when Pansy and Daphne entered the room giggling, with Tracey and Millicent in tow. Seeing the two girls reminded Keira that she had been furious earlier. She wasn't sure what the exact cause had been, but she knew that Draco and Saturnin consorting with Pansy and company certainly did not help ease her annoyance.

Keira awoke early the next morning. She lay on her bed for a moment, gazing at the dark green canopy before stretching. Feeling very much awake, she slipped out of her bed, padding into the bathroom to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later Keira stood close to the fire in the empty common room. She wondered for a moment if she should wait for Draco and Saturnin to arrive, but she was still annoyed at them. Honestly. Did they have to spend time with Pansy of all people? If they weren't careful, Pansy would start following them around like a lovesick puppy. Keira shuddered at the visual. No. She would go to breakfast early.

When Keira entered the Great Hall, only a handful of people were present. Seating herself down at the end of the Slytherin table, she began to fill her plate with bacon and eggs. She ate in silence, keeping a strip of bacon rind for Seraphin when he came to collect it. Taking a sip of her sweetened black tea, for drinking pumpkin juice in the mornings was simply vile, she waited for the Head Boy and Prefects to arrive so that she could get a look at her timetable. She wished that they had Potions first thing. The quiet atmosphere in Snape's classroom, well, save for the spluttering and hissing that occurred in Longbottom's cauldron, always helped her to focus her mind. Plus she wanted to have a word with Snape about continuing Occlumency lessons. Somehow, no matter how much she read on the subject, or how much she tried to follow Snape's advice, she didn't seem to manage to block her mind.

She was surprised to find that Terence Higgs was coming towards her with a stack of parchment in his hands. Wiping the frown off her face, she turned towards the wizard with a polite look of interest on her features.

"Good morning Miss Devolor" Higgs said easily, fishing through the stack of parchments. "I've brought your timetable." Keira smiled slightly, taking the parchment from Higgs' hand and glancing down at the timetable.

"Thank you" she answered, waiting for Higgs to move away before examining her timetable to more detail.

She was disappointed to find that she would only have Potions on Friday, but having Ancient Runes and double Arithmancy made up for it. At least there were no dunderheads, as Snape so aptly put it, in her Arithmancy class. The free period before lunch looked appealing, giving her more than enough opportunity to fine-tune her Arithmancy work, or get ahead on homework. All in all, she was quite happy with her timetable.

Keira's first day passed by quickly, and by the time dinner time had arrived, she was once again on speaking terms with Draco and Saturnin. The three of them made their way towards the Great Hall when none other than the Golden Trio

"What do you reckon, Draco" Saturnin asked in a conspiratorial whisper that only Keira and Draco could hear. "Do you think they've read the papers yet?" Draco smirked, pulling his copy of the Daily Prophet out of robe pocket.

"I have been waiting for this moment all day" Draco answered, fixing his gaze upon the red-head in the group.

"Weasley! Weasley!" he called loudly, making sure that all the students in the Entrance Hall could hear him. "Your father's in the papers. Have you heard?" Without giving Weasley a chance to answer, Draco launched into the article. Pausing half-way through the article, he turned to Weasley with a sneer on his pale features.

"Can you imagine? They couldn't even get his name right. It's almost as though he's a total nonentity, don't you agree?" He gloated, before returning to the article. When he was done, Saturnin snatched the paper out of Draco's hand.

"Look. There's even a picture" he said gleefully, turning the paper around for all to see. "A picture of your parents outside their house. If it even passes as a house that is….your mother could drop a few pounds, couldn't she." Draco and Saturnin grinned as Weasley grew steadily redder in the face, prepared to launch at him.

"Get lost, Devolor" Potter snarled, trying to haul Weasley into the Great Hall.

"Ah yes. You were staying at the Weasley's over the summer, weren't you Potty" Keira intervened, her grey eyes flashing. "Do tell us. Is his mother really that chubby? I was so hoping it was just the photograph". She grinned as Weasley struggled against Potter and Granger in his attempt to get to her. How easy it was to rile the red-head. Gryffindors were always so easy to provoke.

"You know your mother, Malfoy" Potter said suddenly, his green eyes directed on the three Slytherins. Evidently, he wasn't sure how best to define Narcissa Malfoy's relation to Keira and Saturnin. "The expression she wears, like there's dung under her nose…has she always looked like that, or is it just because you were with her?"

"How dare you insult my mother" Malfoy exploded, his pale face turning slightly pink.

"Keep your mouth shut then" Potter spat in reply, before turning on his heel. In the same moment, Draco pulled his wand out of his sleeve, sending a flash of white light hurtling towards Potter. The curse missed by half an inch. Draco raised his wand to strike again, when a loud BANG, accompanied by a shout of "Oh not you don't", echoed through the Entrance Hall. Startled, Keira and Saturnin turned around to see Moody limping towards them, his wand pointed directly at the spot where Draco had been standing. A snow-white ferret now stood in Draco's place, its beady eyes darting around the Hall.

As Moody made his way towards the ferret, Draco decided that now would be a good time to make a swift exit, scampering across the marble floor in the direction of the dungeons. With a sadistic glimmer in his normal eye, Moody pointed his wand at Draco, sending his small ferret body soaring ten feet into the air before falling back down to the ground with a sickening smack. In front of all the occupants of the Entrance Hall and any other students who had come to watch, Moody began lecturing Draco, bouncing him up and down without respite. Keira and Saturnin watched the scene helplessly, rage boiling in their veins at the humiliation Draco and Slytherin House as a whole were forced to endure. Professor McGonagall's arrival ended the spectacle, although Draco was dragged off to see Snape. Saturnin and Keira entered the Great Hall with identical scowls on their faces. Sitting down at the end of the Slytherin table, Keira felt a twinge of guilt in her gut.

"I shouldn't have said anything" she muttered, munching on a piece of carrot. Saturnin didn't seem to listening.

"How dare Moody humiliate Draco and Slytherin House in front of the entire school. Just because he's the Ministry's most _successful_ Auror doesn't give him the right" he seethed, glaring at the beef casserole on his plate. "Potter is going to pay for that". Keira looked up at her brother in surprise, but he had already risen from his seat and stalked out of the Great Hall. What on earth did Potter have to do with it? It had been them who had started with the jibes after all. Potter had merely retaliated. Still, Slytherin had been humiliated, and thus it was up to them to settle the score.

* * *

Snape looked up from his desk at the sudden rapping on his office door. Opening the door with a flick of his wand, he was greeted by a pink-faced Draco Malfoy and a scowling Alastor Moody. Snape's expression darkened as the pair of them walked into his room, Draco perching on the uncomfortable chair before the desk while Moody remained standing.

"What can I do for you Alastor" Snape said as politely as possible, although his black eyes glittered coldly.

"Your student has sunk low enough to curse someone when their back is turned" Moody growled, his blue eye staring fixedly at Snape. "Needless to say, I have already punished the coward" Moody continued, causing Draco to scowl in remembrance. "Minerva intervened before I was quite complete, but I am sure young Mr. Malfoy here got the message".

"And the reason you are here is…?" Snape drawled silkily, wanting nothing more than kicking the Auror out of his domain.

"I just thought I would let you know that I will be keeping a specially alert eye on all people, students and teachers alike, who have connections to Death Eaters" Moody answered, a twisted smile playing upon his scarred face. "Goodnight". Without another word, Moody left the office, his wooden leg echoing down the dungeon passageway.

Snape was silent for a moment before sighing heavily and turning to Draco.

"What occurred in the Entrance Hall?" The question was spoken as calmly as possible, but inside Snape was seething. Couldn't Moody mind his business? It was bad enough that the ex-Auror had the Headmaster's authority to periodically check his quarters ._ You've got nothing to hide, Severus_ the Headmaster had said, his eyes twinkling as infuriatingly as ever. Snape scowled as Draco recounted the incident. When Draco had finished his story, Snape took a deep breath.

"Mr. Malfoy. I ask of you to be more cautious when dealing with Potter and his friends. They are watched most carefully by all other Professors, and their word will always come before yours. Slytherin was widely known for his cunning and I expect you to maintain your dignity and self-control in unfavourable situations. Have I made myself clear?"

Malfoy nodded sullenly, nonetheless glad that Snape hadn't felt the need to take further action. Nodding goodnight to his head of house, Draco left for the Slytherin common room. He couldn't face going to dinner now.

Snape breathed a deep sigh of relief when his office door fell shut behind Draco. Excellent. Now he didn't only have Moody on his back, but also on the backs of all his Slytherins. He would have to stop by the Slytherin common room some time over the next few days to warn his students. It wasn't that the Slytherins were a bad bunch of students. There were certainly a couple of rotten eggs, so to speak, but most of them were simply burdened by the prejudice that automatically fell upon any member of Slytherin House. Grumbling to himself, Snape turned back to the article on his desk about the use of _Phyllobates terribilis __venom in pain-relief potions._

* * *

_**A/N:** I am terribly sorry that I took so long to update. I am currently drowning in work for university...The next few weeks will follow the same pattern, so I cannot promise another update. On the bright side however, winter holidays start December 18th and go through until March 1st, so I hope to update far more frequently over the winter period._

_Parts of the dialogue in this chapter were either paraphrased or taken verbatim from JKR's **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**. I take no credit for those lines. _


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_****_

A/N:

I am terribly sorry for not having updated sooner, but things got pretty stressful at uni with various exams and lab reports that needed completing. I can't make any promises for how regularly I'll be updating in the future - but the story will certainly be finished. Sorry for the long wait, and thanks for your patience.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Friday couldn't come soon enough for Keira. She had entertained the thought of dropping by Snape's office before Double Potions, but finally decided against it. Snape had seemed in a foul temper ever since Draco was transfigured into a ferret, and she didn't want to seem needy. When Friday did come, she ate lunch hurriedly, waving goodbye to Draco and Saturnin, before making a swift but dignified escape from the Great Hall.

"Why on earth is Keira in such a rush all of a sudden?" Draco asked curiously, watching Keira's black robes swish around the corner of the main doors. Saturnin shrugged, concentrating on his lunch.

"We've got Double Potions next. You know how much she loves that class" he said with a slight smirk after swallowing a mouthful of carrot. Draco chuckled to himself. It had always amazed him how someone could be so interested in one specific area of magic. He had always preferred to spread his interests across a wide range of subjects. True, he didn't get top marks in all his classes – the mudblood Granger did that, he thought with a slight scowl – but he was still far above average.

Keira strode down the main dungeon hallway in the direction of the her dorm. She had left her bag there after Ancient Runes, having decided that it was pointless to drag her heavy schoolbag with her to lunch. Stopping briefly in the bathroom to brush her teeth, she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She quite liked the silky ebony sheen her hair sported, and she had no wish for the direct potions fumes to react with the protein in the hair, causing it to hang limp and greasy. At first she had been puzzled that Snape never bothered to do anything about his hair, before she had realised that firstly, he couldn't really be bothered, and secondly, he couldn't give half a knut for someone else's opinion on him. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't as vain as Pansy or Daphne, but surely there was nothing wrong about being satisfied with one's appearance. She didn't want to look like some ragamuffin mudblood, after all. Checking her watch, she was pleased to note that she still had ample time to get to the Potions classroom. It wasn't a long walk anyway. She paused at her bed, organising her Ancient Runes notes with a quick flick of her wand, before retrieving her Potions books and an extra sheath of parchment from her trunk.

She arrived at the classroom at quarter to one. Fifteen minutes to wait, she thought ruefully, leaning casually against the cool stone wall. Snape would surely arrive soon, she reasoned, peering down the passageway. Soon enough she could make out the faintest rustle of cloth before Snape appeared from a small side corridor. Keira had always wondered how he could walk to silently, a certain grace to his posture and movement. She would have to ask him one day, she mused, picking up her satchel.

"Early as usual, Miss Devolor" Snape greeted smoothly, unlocking the door to the Potions classroom.

"Good afternoon, sir" she answered brightly, following her Professor into the room. She made a beeline for the worktop and bench at the front left hand side of the room. Her usual workbench. She set down her satchel and pulled out her materials for the class, before remembering that she wanted a word with Snape about Occlumency lessons. Turning around, she made sure that the classroom was still empty. Excellent, she thought, walking towards Snape who was sitting at his desk examining a parchment covered liberally with his spidery handwriting.

"Ehm, Professor" Keira began, making sure to address him in the appropriate manner for a student-teacher relationship. She didn't want to take any chances in case someone was to overhear their conversation.

"Yes, Miss Devolor" Snape answered, not looking up from the page before him. The sound of many feet coming down the dungeon corridor reached two pairs of ears, for Snape raised his head to look at Keira, his onyx orbs demanding some sort of answer.

"I was wondering whether I could have a word. After class" she added hastily, as the first students entered the room. Snape nodded sharply, shifting his gaze to doorway, as Keira made her way back to her seat, waiting patiently for the lesson to begin.

At the end of the lesson, she packed her bag slowly, motioning for Draco and Saturnin to leave without her. Finally, the last student was gone and Keira walked towards Snape's desk. With an elegant set of wand movements, he had locked and warded the door, before placing a strong silencing charm on the classroom. Evidently, Moody's position as a staff member at Hogwarts had made Snape more cautious than ever.

"So, Keira. What can I do for you?" he asked, his voice pleasant enough, although she detected a slight strain in his tone. With a slight feeling of guilt for burdening yet more upon the Potions Master, she began to speak anyway.

"I was wondering whether you could tutor me in Occlumency. No matter what I try, I cannot empty my mind, nor can I envision a sort of wall around my mind, as you suggested."

* * *

Snape eyed Keira for a moment, noting the hint of defeat in her voice, and the slight slump to her shoulders. He regarded the girl, weighing up his options. On the one hand he would enjoy tutoring Keira. It would give him something else to think about, for there seemed to be an invisible force weighing down on him, though he could not for the life of him explain it. Whatever it was, though, had arrived with Moody. His brow furrowed for a moment. That arrogant, self-assured Auror needed someone to deflate that overgrown ego, he thought darkly. Just because Moody had caught countless dark wizards did _not _give him the right to rifle through his, Snape's, belongings at leisure. Snape released the breath he had been holding in a sharp hiss, pinching the bridge of his nose to force himself back on track. His gaze focused once more on Keira's features, noticing her somewhat nervous expression.

"Yes, I shall tutor you" he said calmly, acting as though they were talking about one of Dumbledore's blasted sherbet lemons. "I am fairly busy at the moment, though I should be free every second Saturday morning from eight until nine, if that is suitable. You can meet me in my office". A look of genuine happiness flashed across Keira's features, and Snape wondered how he managed to make one person happy. His entire life he had been the cause of some sort of misery, one way or another, and yet here he was, making this slip of a girl happy by agreeing to tutor her. His world was certainly turning upside down. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he barely registered Keira's "Thank you, Severus". He did notice the sudden movement in her upper body, as though she had entertained the notion of hugging him, before thinking better of it. She smiled at him instead, causing another dizzying wave of emotion rushing through him. _Stop right there_, he told himself sternly, unwarding the door and removing the silencing charm.

"Have a good evening, Miss Devolor" he said coolly, reverting easily back into teacher mode.

"Thank you, Professor" she answered politely, before slipping out of the door, her face impassive. Well, at least growing up in the Malfoy household had its uses, he mused as he watched the slight figure disappear down the corridor. It wouldn't do for someone to see her walking out of his classroom with a smile on her face. His hard-won reputation would be ruined.

Gathering his papers, he strode out of the classroom, warding the door behind him. Moody may have full permission to look through Snape's rooms, but Snape would be damned if Moody could get away with it without his knowledge.

* * *

Keira made her way to dinner with a happy bubble in her chest. Snape was going to tutor her in Occlumency. Surely it wouldn't take long for her to get the hang of it, now that she was getting regular lessons. Although she tried to keep her expression neutral, both Saturnin and Draco easily saw through her mask.

"What's gotten you so chirpy" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. Keira simply grinned at him, helping herself to a generous portion of roast potatoes.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Draco" she said cheerfully, ignoring her cousin's scowl. Saturnin was not amused by her answer, glaring at her. Sighing, Keira rolled her eyes in irritation. Did the boys _have_ to be so nosy?

"I had a word with Professor Snape, and he said we'd be starting antidotes in a couple of weeks time. That way we'll be slightly ahead of the syllabus in case _some people_ manage to melt their cauldron" she lied easily, let her gaze flicker towards Longbottom at the Gryffindor table to prove her point. Her answer seemed to satisfy the boys for they chuckled at her implication, before returning to whichever discussion they had been holding before her arrival. Not even Pansy's sitting next to Draco could dampen Keira's mood as she thought of what the next morning would bring. True, eight in the morning was a little bit early, especially for a Saturday, but that wasn't about to stop her. She would meet less people in the dungeons at that time anyway, and thus have less questions to answer to.

True to Malfoy-bred punctuality, Keira knocked on Snape's door at not a second past eight the next morning. Her Professor opened the door almost immediately, and she slipped into the dimly lit office. She had never been particularly fond of Snape's office, with the jars of pickled animal parts and the dank and dreary atmosphere. She couldn't really imagine a more unwelcoming place, but she guessed it served its purpose well enough, for no-one remained in Snape's office for longer than absolutely necessary.

"Good morning Professor" Keira said politely, being careful to keep her voice neutral, for Snape had not cast a silencing charm upon the room.

"Come this way, Miss Devolor" he instructed quietly, beckoning her towards the darkest corner farthest away from the door. Placing his hand against a brick with a spiked S-shaped crack running down from its top right corner, Snape activated a hidden doorway which led into a small, but cosily decorated sitting room. Keira looked at her surroundings in awe as the bricks fell into place behind her.

"This should be more comfortable. Take a seat" Snape said vaguely, waving his hand around the room, and sinking into one of the high-backed beige coloured armchairs. Keira nodded wordlessly, falling into the other armchair that stood across from Snape's, a low mahogany coffee table between them. This was the last room she had expected to be in Snape's possession, for although it contained no useless accessories, there was a certain warmth whose source was not only the crackling flames in the hearth.

"So, perhaps you would like to give me a bit of a better idea on what you have been struggling with, Keira". Snape's words cut through her astounded mind, bringing her back to reality.

"I guess my greatest problem is building the wall around my mind. I can stop the flow of my thoughts for short periods of time, but I don't exactly think that is much use…because whoever looks in my mind, will realise soon enough that I am trying to block them. Which could easily end up as a disaster" Keira said after having collected her thoughts for a moment. "Somehow, I am missing the link to obscure my real thoughts with less important ones…."

* * *

Snape watched Keira's astonished expression with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. Not even someone who knew him better than most others would credit him for a pleasantly furnished sitting room such as this. Ah well, he thought making his way over to his favourite armchair. Perhaps it was for the best, since that evidently meant that no-one had truly seen through him yet…except Dumbledore of course. The meddling old fool was certainly a very good judge of character. Pulling his thoughts back on track, he observed Keira for a moment, before voicing his request to hear a more detailed account of her troubles. In the past school year, he had only really tutored her a handful of times, impressing upon her the importance of steady breathing. It was funny how often people neglected the most basic of actions, especially when such an action could improve one's state of mind and body quite drastically. Listening to Keira's account, he surmised that the breathing exercises had been a success, since Keira had evidently gone on a quest for more information.

"I see" he said quietly, at the end of her tale, working through the best method to tackle the problem. "Well. First off, your goals are far too ambitious for someone who hasn't had much experience with the art" he said bluntly. He wasn't about to coddle the girl, simply because her presence was more bearable than most others. Snape mentally slapped himself for that thought, concentrating instead on thinking back to when he first began to consciously hone his skills at Occlumency. The problematic aspect attached to this endeavour, however, was that he had subconsciously built his mental barriers. His need to remain in total control over his emotions when at home had been paramount, for any show of magic would have resulted either in being beaten by his father, or watching his dear mother getting beaten. Neither had been particularly pleasant.

"What would you do if someone were to take something from you?" Snape asked finally, drawing away from his thoughts to peer at the silent figure before him.

"I would tell them to give it back" she answered promptly.

"What if you couldn't speak?" he continued, watching as Keira's brow furrowed in thought. She seemed to be wondering where this line of questioning was going.

"I would summon the object back" she answered nonetheless.

"And if you were not able to use magic" Snape pressed, watching her closely. Keira didn't answer for a moment, before a pair of defiant grey orbs met his own black pools.

"I would take it back the Muggle way" she replied. Snape nodded to himself in thought. Keira was certainly decisive, and had no qualms about asserting herself in a situation that compromised her being. Yet there had been that hint of hesitancy before answering his final question…perhaps that was where her problem stemmed from...that she was acting too much on the defensive. He would have to test that theory though.

"Keira, I would like you to think of a memory you don't want anyone to see" he said smoothly, nothing in his manner hinting at his motives. Keira's features scrunched into a frown, but then she shrugged. Far too trusting, Snape thought disparagingly. Ah well, it would suit his plan beautifully.

"Ok, I've got the memory" Keira said after a moment, her gaze a little distant as she focused on the thought.

"Legilimens" Snape whispered, locking his eyes on Keira's. A single image flickered before his eyes, Keira standing in front of what seemed to be a mirror, before suddenly all the colours ran into each other, the image becoming a whirlpool of colour that made him dizzy, before Keira broke the contact by closing her eyes tightly. Snape peered at Keira with interest, for her entire body was tense, as though she was preparing for an attack. After a moment, her eyes opened once again, but the tension never left her form.

"What was that for, Severus" she demanded angrily, glaring at him. Snape chuckled, the hard glint in her stormy eyes not worrying him in the least. So much for being too defensive, he thought wryly.

"I wished to test a theory of mine, and it seems that you have proven it incorrect." As expected, his words immediately sparked Keira's curiosity, although the anger did not quite leave her eyes.

"If you wish for me to see something… perhaps I should rephrase that…If you don't mind my seeing a certain memory, you don't make an effort to block it. If I try to access a memory that you do not wish me to see, you instinctively go on the offensive in order to drive my presence out of your mind". Keira looked at him with a hint of confusion upon her features.

"If you want to be able to occlude, you must strike a balance between keeping your mind totally open and vulnerable, and fighting vehemently against whatever force is trying to break into your privacy." Snape explained patiently, glancing at the clock on the mantel.

"Over the next few weeks, we will work on sparking your offensive mental attack. Once you can reach that state of mind in any situation, we will work on finding a method for you to control the dosage of your mental attack." Snape concluded, rising from his armchair. Catching Snape's drift, Keira stood up as well, following him towards the hidden door.

"Thanks Severus" she said gratefully, smiling towards him, all traces of anger and dissatisfaction gone.

* * *

Two weeks later Draco and Saturnin arrived back to the common room after Care of Magical Creatures with news of the arrival of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations. The six weeks until October 30th passed by in a blur, the amount of homework the teachers were assigning reaching an all-time high.

Keira was not at all happy at having to leave Potions half an hour earlier just so that she could stand outside and greet the guest students. Why couldn't it have been History of Magic that they were missing? Standing outside in the Hogwarts grounds, lined up strictly in House and Year, Keira stood between Draco and Saturnin, shivering slightly. It was going to be a beautifully clear night by the look of things, the faint silhouette of the moon balancing precariously atop the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Well, since there was nothing else to do, she may as well observe the darkening sky. Astronomy had always been a subject that fascinated her. Space in general, with its many secrets, fascinated her. If she was to be totally honest, it seemed that wizards didn't have much of a clue about space. Certainly, they would track the movements of the planets and locate certain stars. But surely there was far more to space than the handful of stars and planets that could be observed and thus named.

Keira was torn out of her musings by Dumbledore's call, soon followed by an excited shout from one of the older students. Turning her gaze from the constellation Orion to a large object soaring over the Forbidden Forest, Keira wondered for a moment what it was, before the shape was illuminated for a moment in a weak patch of moonlight. She couldn't help but be somewhat impressed at the Beauxbatons carriage and the six large palomino horses that stood before it. In the same manner, she was also somewhat surprised at the large figure that stepped down from the carriage…although her size would explain that of the horses.

Madam Maxime, as she turned out to be, was beautifully dressed and courteous, which redeemed her overly large stature in Keira and boy's eyes. She carried herself with an air of dignity that indicated a wealthy and strict upbringing.

It wasn't much later before the Durmstrang delegation arrived, their dark ship rising up from the depths of the Great Lake. As soon as the first student stepped off the ship, the whispering began. Keira rolled her eyes as various female Housemates around her started squabbling over who would be taking Viktor Krum to the Yule Ball. Turning towards the two boys, she was prepared to make some sort of disparaging remark, when she noticed that they too, were engrossed in the Quidditch star…though not for the same purpose as the girls. A deep sigh passed across her lips as she scanned the rest of the Hogwarts student body, wondering whether she was the only sane person in the pack. Her eyes ghosted across the exasperated features of Hermione Granger. Well, wasn't that a surprise, Keira thought snidely, although some of her usual venom was missing. So, it seemed that within the student body beneath Sixth Year, only she and Granger hadn't lost their heads. Perhaps there were a couple of Ravenclaws she could add the number…but honestly…that was a pretty sad turnout.

It went without saying that the Durmstrang students would sit at the Slytherin table. Especially a certain red-headed Gryffindor seemed to be having a hard time understanding that, causing Keira to grin to herself in amusement. Draco and Saturnin used the opportunity to garner themselves yet more popularity, Draco leaning across the table to strike up some conversation with the famed Viktor Krum. Keira shook her head, watching the Beauxbatons girls with a slight curl on her lips. It really wasn't that cold in the Great Hall, and their expressions were more suited to a funeral than to the opening feast of a traditional Wizarding event.

Keira made some polite conversation with the couple of Durmstrang boys that were seated near her, but her attention was focused on the staff table. When Dumbledore finally got to his feet to begin the speech that would no doubt explain the procedure of the tournament Keira was getting fidgety. It wasn't as though the Fourth Years would be able to participate, and frankly, the dinner company wasn't particularly enthusing. Then again, she should perhaps have participated in the table discussions with a little bit more animation. Ah well. Dealing with strangers had never been her strong point, and there would be plenty of time for conversation with the Bulgarian males.

Eventually, Dumbledore got to the end of his speech, the Goblet of Fire was pulled from its casket and placed in the centre of the Entrance Hall. Bidding a polite goodnight to the Durmstrang guests, Keira made her way back to the dorms alone. As she lay beneath her covers, waiting for sleep to claim her, she vaguely pondered the fact that she and the boys barely spent time with each other at current. It felt a little odd, to be honest. She didn't exactly have many friends, keeping more to herself. Then again, it was the friends that could betray you most easily…so perhaps it wasn't much of a surprise. Still. It would have been nice to have some company every now and then.

Her Occlumency with Snape the next morning had been cancelled, so Keira decided to spend the day with Seraphin. Come dinner time, she felt no inclination to go to the Great Hall, and yet she was undeniably curious as to who would be Hogwarts champion.

There was an air of tension throughout dinner, all students sneaking glances at the Goblet. When at long last Dumbledore announced that the Goblet was almost ready to make its final decision, a strained hush fell across all the entire population within the Great Hall. Keira felt the excitement bubble up in her chest. Perhaps Slytherin would get a chance to show the rest of the school that they weren't just the snakes of the dungeons.

Viktor Krum was nominated Durmstrang champion to no-one's great surprise. For Beauxbatons, a beautiful witch with silvery blond hair walked to the ante-chamber Dumbledore had indicated. Then it was crunch time. Everyone waited with bated breath as blueish-white flames of the Goblet turned scarlet once more, shooting a sooty piece of parchment towards Dumbledore.

"Cedric Diggory". The Great Hall exploded in cheers and applause, the Hufflepuff table going absolutely wild with excitement. Keira joined in after the briefest of moments pause. Perhaps Hufflepuff was more deserving of the honour to house the Hogwarts Champion. Rather Hufflepuff than Gryffindor anyway. The Great Hall finally calmed down, everyone preparing to go to bed, when the Goblet's flames turned red once more. When Dumbledore eventually read the name upon the blackened parchment, a dead silence fell upon the wizard folk sitting in the Great Hall. Never before had there been four Triwizard Champions. And typically, it was Potter who got to break the rules once again. The Slytherin and Hufflepuff students glared openly at the black-haired boy trailing up to the High Table before disappearing into the side-chamber along with the other champions. A hushed buzz started filling the Hall as the students began to leave, the one and only topic of discussion being how Harry Potter had stolen Hufflepuff's one and only glory in the past decade, if not longer.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_**Warning:** Some dialogue in a few of the scenes comes from JKR's Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire . I take no credit for her work._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen

Over the next two weeks Keira noticed two things. Firstly, Draco and Saturnin were spending much of their time poring over Transfiguration and Charms texts that weren't related to this year's syllabus, and where-ever Harry Potter went, he was met with glares and snide comments. For her part, Keira tried to stay neutral, for common sense told her that Potter had no means of submitting his name to the Goblet of Fire himself. Nonetheless, she didn't bother devoting any of her time and effort into stopping the boys from making comments whenever they met Potter in the hallway. Nor did she refrain from wearing the badges that Saturnin and Draco had manufactured. Though instead of flaunting it on the front of her robes, Keira had attached the badge to her bag with the reading "Support CEDRIC DIGGORY – the REAL Hogwarts Champion!" upon its face.

That Friday, Keira arrived to the dungeons for Potions with Draco and Saturnin. They were closely followed by Pansy and her group of friends, every one of them proudly wearing a badge on their chest. The Gryffindors slowly started trickling in, Weasley arriving along with the Irish boy and the Muggleborn. Keira lip curled in dislike as her cool gaze fell upon the boy who bragged about being Potter's best friend, only to leave him hanging in a fit of jealousy.

Her train of thought was cut off when Potter and Granger arrived. Despite herself, Keira detected the faintest trace of admiration for the mudblood girl, for she was the one who had to bear the brunt of Slytherin dislike and she still found the time to support Potter and come top of all her classes. Keira squashed the thought roughly, a delicate frown upon her features. She must be going mad if she was finding positives in the Gryffindor teacher's pet.

"Like them, Potter?" Draco called out as soon as Potter and Granger were close enough to read the luminous red letters upon all the badges. "And this isn't all they do either". Grinning to himself, Draco pressed the badge to his chest until the red lettering turned green with the inscription "POTTER STINKS". As if on cue all Slytherins present pressed their own badges, until the green writing flashed around the dungeon.

"Oh, very funny. Really witty" Granger said sarcastically, her voice barely audible over Pansy's laughter.

"Want one, Granger?" Draco asked sweetly, holding out a spare badge. "Only don't touch my hand. I just washed them, and I really don't want Mudblood filth contaminating it". Saturnin chuckled at Draco's quip, before a sudden silence fell upon the dungeon as Potter's wand was suddenly drawn. Draco seemed to have gone a step to far.

"Come on then, Potter" Draco said quietly, calmly drawing his own wand. "Moody's not here to save your neck now. Do it, if you have the guts".

A deathly silence filled the dungeon as the two boys glared at each other, Granger's words being ignored by both. Then, in the same instant, two hexes were released.

"Furnunculus" Potter cried, whilst Draco called

"Densaugeo".

Two jets of light flew from their wand tips, colliding in mid-air and ricocheting off at 120 degree angles. Draco's spell hit Granger, her already slightly large front teeth growing at an alarming rate. Meanwhile, Potter's spell hit Keira.

Crying out in pain, Keira dropped her bag to the ground, bringing her hand up to her face where boils of varying size and shape began springing up from the pale skin. Wincing, Keira fought down the urge to panic, her eyes watering as the system of boils grew larger and more aggressive. She would just pick up her bag, and go to the hospital wing. Saturnin hovered beside her, his wand at the ready, though Keira shook her head fiercely. She wasn't prepared to let Saturnin try to cure her.

"What is all this noise about?" The familiar, soft and deadly tones of Professor Snape brought the dungeons to immediate silence for a second, before the Slytherins burst into explanation.

"Explain" Snape demanded, indicating for Draco to speak.

"Potter attacked me, sir –"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Potter intervened angrily, but Draco raised his voice and continued speaking.

" – and he hit Keira. Look." Blushing slightly at Snape seeing her in such a situation, Keira allowed herself to be examined, before the inevitable words left his mouth.

"Hospital wing, Miss Devolor." Keira bent down to pick up her bag, her vision somewhat impaired by the growths upon her face. As she rounded the corner, she heard Snape's biting words directed towards Granger, before said person came hurtling around the corner, bushy hair flying as she streaked up towards the Hospital Wing.

By the time Keira arrived, Granger was sitting on one of the beds, staring intently at a mirror held in her hands.

"Goodness. What happened to you? More fighting, I expect" Madam Pomfrey tutted, the moment she saw Keira's disfigured countenance.

"I did not fight. I was merely caught in a stray spell" Keira corrected haughtily. "It was the Furnunculus curse" she supplied nonetheless, knowing it would be easier for the matron to find a cure knowing the exact cause. The elder witch nodded briskly, before drawing her wand and passing it across Keira's features. An odd burning sensation travelled from her chin to forehead, the skin prickling uncomfortably for a moment.

"Right, you're done. Miss Granger…" Madam Pomfrey bustled over to the Gryffindor, while Keira paused to check her reflection in a nearby mirror. Everything seemed normal, although the skin was a hint pinker than usual. Probably due to the skin reforming, Keira decided. She looked up to find Granger straightening her robes and picking up her bag. Turning on her heel, Keira disappeared from the room and set off back towards the dungeons. There was absolutely no way that she was missing today's class. Snape had said they would be testing their antidotes. The sound of footfalls behind her caused Keira to pause, allowing Granger to catch up. It was hardly a surprise that the Gryffindor was intent on getting back to class.

"Come. Professor Snape will be less annoyed if you arrive with me." Keira said curtly before continuing down towards the marble staircase. A tense silence lay between the two girls as they made their way down to the dungeons, neither quite sure whether they could speak or not. As they walked, Keira pondered Snape's harsh dismissal of Granger's earlier condition. She had never seen him act so…vindictive. The poor man was under a great deal of stress as far as she could tell, for even when the two of them were alone in his hidden sitting room, he was less patient than usual. Still, that didn't justify the act of spitefulness towards one of his better students. Just as they neared the door to the potions lab, Keira reached out a hand to catch Granger's attention.

"Professor Snape should never have dismissed your condition in the manner that he did." The words were spoken softly and sincerely, dark grey orbs meeting Granger's caramel hued eyes for the briefest of moments, before Keira pulled open the door to the dungeon and strode down the aisle towards her seat.

Keira avoided Granger after that Friday, knowing that the Gryffindor no doubt wanted to know why the Slytherin Ice Princess (a nickname that Pansy had first given her for being so cool and haughty towards everyone else) had offered some form of support. Keira was thankful that the first task seemed to be taking up much of the Gryffindor's time – she was no doubt trying to help her friend – for it meant that avoiding the girl became easier and easier…until it was no longer necessary. As she watched Potter and Granger, she felt an odd stab of longing for the friendship they shared. In Slytherin, friendship didn't exist in the same manner. Slytherins built partnerships or alliances, which were safer when it came to being betrayed or disappointed…but lacked a certain intimacy which enabled the other to know the best way to support you.

The day of the first task arrived and Keira filed out towards the Forbidden Forest along with the rest of the students, filled with a mixture of excitement and apprehension at what the champions would have to deal with first. Rounding the bend, Keira drew a sharp breath, an action that was echoed by the majority of other students, when she saw four dragons tied up in a paddock by the trees. Settling herself down in the stand between Saturnin and Terence Higgs, she waited for the first task to begin.

* * *

With just under a month to go until Christmas holidays arrived, Keira was beginning to get anxious. Firstly, she had made much less progress than she had been hoping for in her Occlumency sessions with Snape, and secondly, the library was no longer a quiet haven for her to study in. Krum had decided to spend most of his time there, surrounded by a large pile of books. Regrettably, with his appearance came the bunch of twittering, giggling fan girls that followed the Quidditch star pretty much where-ever he went.

Thus, Keira had taken to studying in a corner of the common room, trying to stay as far away from the others as possible to give her least amount of distraction. This approach worked well enough for the theoretical notes she made from her various textbooks, but with her growing isolation from Saturnin and Draco, she had no-one to practise her spell work with.

Thursday evening found Keira sitting in her corner idly watching the boys chatting away with Pansy and Daphne by the fire. Her brow creased in annoyance, noting, not for the first time, how much more time the boys spent with _them_, than with her. It shouldn't really bother her, she tried reasoning, but in the end it was the fact that they spent their free time with a twit like Pansy that was the main source of disgruntlement.

"Good evening, Miss Devolor" a voice said softly from her right, causing Keira to start and spin around to see the dark features of Terence Higgs. For a brief moment Keira eyed him like a deer caught in the headlights, before she recovered her composure and offered a slight smile.

"Hello Higgs" she answered, vaguely indicating the unoccupied chair facing her. The Slytherin Prefect took a seat, his chocolate eyes resting upon Keira's features for a moment before he spoke once again.

"I was wondering whether we could possibly reach a first name basis" he enquired, the words still oddly formal as was often the custom within Slytherin. Keira hesitated for the briefest of moments, weighing up the positives and negatives, before nodding.

"Indeed we could. Please call me Keira" she answered, a shy smile painting itself upon her delicate features. Terence leant back into the emerald armchair, an air of casualness in his movements that Keira couldn't help but be attracted to. Draco and Saturnin were surely casual, but they were surrounded by a cloak of arrogance that Keira disliked.

"So, Keira. A penny for your thoughts?" Once again, Keira was forced to analyse the situation, not wanting to begin rattling on about how she was averse to the boys spending time with Pansy of all people.

"I was thinking about the possibility of kicking Krum out of the library" she answered with a wry smirk. It wasn't a total lie anyway. Terence grinned in response.

"Ah yes. The famous Quidditch player and his fan club. I take it that is the reason why you've taken to studying here." Keira looked at the boy in surprise, not having thought that anyone might notice her increased residence within the common room.

"It is" she confirmed nonetheless, leaning back into her own chair. They passed the next hour in pleasant conversation, Keira being surprised at how easy it was to talk to the elder boy. Perhaps people weren't quite so bad after all.

"Well, Keira. I must take my leave. Prefect duties" Terence said, a hint of apology in his tones. "Have a good night."

"Have fun" she answered with a smile, before bidding him a good night in return. Throughout the next month, Keira and Terence spent two or three evenings a week chatting about anything and everything; from the latest news in the Daily Prophet to coursework.

Term ended on December 18th, a single week before the Yule Ball, and Keira hadn't anybody to go with. At first she had thought that she could go with Draco, but when Pansy twirled into the dormitory that evening giggling about how she was going to the Ball with him, Keira threw that idea out of the window. She supposed she could ask Saturnin whether he would accompany her, but her pride wouldn't allow it unless direly necessary.

Four days into the holiday, Keira was at her wit's end. No matter where she went, all the girls above Fourth Year, and a fair amount of the younger students, were chattering away about the Yule Ball. Non-stop. Nearing the end of her tether, she decided to go for a walk in the grounds in an effort to calm the surge of annoyance that was growing within her. Wrapped up against the bitter wind, she strode out of the main doors, whistling shrilly for Seraphin to come. It wasn't long before the large white bird fluttered down from the Owlery, hooting quietly in greeting and landing upon Keira's outstretched arm.

"Hello darling" she said softly, running a gloved hand lightly across the black-streaked plumage. "You wanting a ride? Or will you fly?" she asked, waiting for the bird to give some indication. When Seraphin merely shook his feathers and tilted his head at Keira, she chuckled lightly.

The grounds were pretty much deserted, most students not daring to brave the cold. The sky was leaden, the deep banks of cloud blocking the meagre winter sunlight. But Keira wasn't bothered, striding across the grounds in the direction of the forest. If the weather felt like mirroring her mood, she wasn't about to complain. Before long, girl and bird had reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, out of sight from Hagrid's cabin but in view of the castle. Settling herself down at the foot of a large oak tree, Keira gazed vacantly across the grounds, the cool wind numbing the waves of emotion that had been simmering below the surface. After fifteen minutes of silence, Seraphin grew restless, pulling at Keira's hair and hooting a question.

"Hmmm?" Keira asked, drawing out of the space-realm she had been drifting in. The Ural Owl clicked his beak in annoyance, eying Keira with his large, intelligent eyes. Keira sighed, before answering the Seraphin's unspoken question.

"Who am I to go to the Ball with? Draco is going with Pansy…" Keira paused to grimace whilst Seraphin ruffled his feathers in a manner that reminded Keira strongly of a shudder. She chuckled before continuing. "And I'm sure Saturnin has already found someone. You know how the boys are. They just need to _look_ at one of the girls, and they immediately go starry-eyed" she ended bitterly. Though the bitterness was directed more at herself than the boys. At least they had the charm to get somewhere, while she was the shy wee girl who slipped along unnoticed.

"Maybe I'll just go by myself" she mused after a moment, resigning herself to going solo. "I'd rather go alone than with Crabbe or Goyle, or one of the other buffoons" she ascertained, raising an eyebrow at Seraphin's hoot of irritation.

"Come on, Seraphin" she said in mild exasperation. "You wouldn't want to be seen _dead_ going to the Ball with one of them". But far from appeasing the bird, Seraphin got more agitated, clicking his beak and fluttering his wings. Keira watched her familiar with a frown creasing her brow.

"Seraphin, I'm not understanding what you mean" she said after a moment. Seraphin paused his antics to glare at his mistress, before giving a hoot of defeat. _Stupid humans_ he thought to himself, before taking to the air.

"Oh, so now you're just going to go, are you?" Keira asked waspishly as Seraphin turned and headed towards the castle. Sighing, Keira got back to her feet, jumping up and down to get the blood flowing through her stiff muscles before heading off in pursuit of her owl.

"Honestly. Talk about being snooty" Keira grumbled, earning herself a hoot of indignation from Seraphin, whose keen hearing had picked up her words. In spite of herself, Keira found herself chuckling. No matter how annoying Seraphin could be, he was still the only one who could always lift her out of a bad mood.

"Good hunting, love" she called after him as she neared the lake and Durmstrang ship, watching the owl bank sharply before climbing steadily upwards and disappearing behind one of the castle's towers.

After dinner, Keira walked down the dungeon passageway feeling considerably happier than when she left. Murmuring the password to the stone wall, Keira slipped into the common room and made her way up to the dorm, intent on getting a head start on her homework. She fully intended on using the holidays to make some more progress with Occlumency. Snape had mentioned last Saturday that she was possibly too busy, which was why Occlumency was proving difficult. Pansy was sitting on her bed, nose buried in a glossy witch's magazine, when Keira strode into the room.

"Ah, Keira. I was wondering when you'd show up" she said sweetly, smiling innocently in Keira's direction. "I wanted to ask you…" Keira glared in the girl's direction, cutting Pansy's sentence short.

"Get lost, Pansy" she snapped, grabbing her bag and turning sharply on her heel in a hurry to leave the room.

"Ooooh. Looks like someone's in a bit of a huff" Pansy cooed, a gleam of triumph in her eyes. "There's no chance of you getting a date for the Ball with that attitude, _princess_" she mocked, causing Keira to halt her movement and turn around slowly.

"And what do you know, Pansy?" Keira fumed, unable to resist the bait that Pansy had left dangling, and consequently giving Pansy all the evidence she needed.

"Just trying to give you a bit of advice, darling" Pansy continued, the innocence in her voice belied by the venomous glint in her brown eyes. "You see...Guys don't like the stubborn, cold-hearted girls like you. They want someone who'll cater their _needs_. Someone like me." She smirked, causing the pale girl opposite her to laugh scornfully.

"Of course you'll _cater_ their needs" Keira responded humourlessly. "You're fourteen after all. Such a big girl" she mocked, grey orbs sparkling devilishly. Without another word, she strode out of the dormitory, a sense of grim satisfaction settling upon her as she descended the stairs. True, Pansy now knew she didn't have a partner for the Ball, but there was something about bitching with her that released any tension Keira had bottled up.

Making her way to her customary table, she dumped her bag and pulled out a library book on theoretical charm work. As she began taking her notes, she failed to notice Pansy entering the common room, trot up to a couple of her older friends, and whispering something at which they all chuckled.

She had barely skim-read half a chapter when she sensed a pair of eyes watching her. Looking up, she caught sight of an older boy hovering beside her, his blue eyes seeming to devour her form

"Can I help you?" she asked coolly.

"I was wondering whether you'd accompany me to the Yule Ball" he answered smoothly, flashing her a winning smile.

"Thank you, but no" Keira answered shortly, forcing herself to be at least a little polite. She didn't need to turn the older students against her for little reason.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me" he said with a shrug, winking in her direction before sauntering off. Shuddering, Keira turned back to her reading. Honestly, this Yule Ball was far more trouble than it was worth. Pausing to search for her bottle of ink, Keira hissed in annoyance when Crabbe lumbered towards her.

"Hey, Keira" he called jovially, plunging on with his speech before she could tell him to get lost. "Will you come to the Ball with me? I know you don't have a date yet". Keira's gaze snapped up from the page she was looking at, her eyes narrowing as she gave Crabbe a piercing glare.

"Where did you get that from?" she bit out, trying to buy herself more time, though she knew exactly who had first sent the rumour flying.

"Pansy said" Crabbe replied, oblivious to the fact the Keira was getting close to losing her temper.

"No" she replied shortly, resolutely turning back to her work.

"Wha'?" Crabbe exclaimed, once again proving his lack of intelligence.

"No, I will not go to the Ball with you. Now scat" Keira said slowly and clearly, annoyance seeping through her words. She watched the boy wander off, sighing with relief. Perhaps now she would get some peace.

"Excuse me?" a deep voice sounded to her left causing Keira to tense up, count slowly to three and look up into the face of Warrington, one of the Slytherin Chasers.

"Yes?" Keira said coldly, not at all happy to be disturbed again.

"You'll come to the Ball with me, won't you?" he stated, more than asked. Keira bristled. It was one thing to be asked, but if people started assuming what she would or would not do…

"No" she cut in harshly, glaring up at the tall Chaser. Perhaps she was cold, and Pansy was right…but there was absolutely no chance of her going with a stranger.

"Come on, sweetheart, you don't mean that" he cajoled, placing a hand on her shoulder. Keira snapped, whipping out her wand and leaping to her feet.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again" she hissed, her grey eyes smouldering with anger. Warrington eyed the irate girl cautiously, his greater size of little use when he was at the receiving end of the her wand. That, and Keira undoubtedly knew a ream of nasty curses that she would hurl at him without a second's thought if he made a wrong move.

"Alright, alright" he laughed nervously, taking a step back. "Sorry to bother you". Warrington turned slowly and made his way back towards the centre of the room, trying not to let his anxiety at having turned his back on a furious witch, with wand in hand, show.

Breathing heavily, Keira glared at Warrington's retreating back, before collapsing into her chair and burying her head in her arms. Had she known things would get so out of hand, she would have stayed in her dorm to study.

* * *

Terence Higgs made his way down the dungeon passage lost in thought. Having spent a fair amount of time with Keira lately, he had begun to see past the cold mask that she wore in the presence of other humans. There was something about the girl that fascinated him, though he couldn't quite put a finger on what. Saturnin's sister wasn't what you would call a classical beauty, her body almost frail and unshapely, her lips small and thin. Yet there was a certain poise to her carriage, her movement lithe and graceful, her mind shrewd and alert. As he entered the common room, he idly wondered whether she had found someone to take her to the Ball. If she hadn't, perhaps she would go with him? Only as friends though. At fifteen there was little point in looking for anything else. At least in his opinion.

Terence paused at the entrance to the common room, scanning the room for Keira. She was seated in her usual place, her body oddly tense. She was probably in a bad mood again, he mused, a slight smile tugging at his lips. It had always astonished him how quickly her anger could flare up, and then disappear moments later without a trace. As he made his way towards her, he noticed his classmate and former Quidditch team-mate make his way towards Keira. He watched the exchange with narrowed eyes, wondering what Warrington wanted with the girl. Terence leant against the wall, observing the scene in what he hoped looked like a casual manner. As soon as Warrington's hand came to rest on Keira's shoulder, Terence felt a curious mixture of emotion. First was shock at the familiar way in which Warrington treated her. Secondly there was a sudden surge of anxiety, for he knew that Keira was very particular about her personal space, and finally, an odd feeling of protectiveness over the younger girl. Before Terence could take a step forwards, or even draw breath, Keira had reacted, striking like a viper would its prey. The threat was evident, and even from his distance, Terence could see Keira was a hair's breadth away from hexing the Quidditch player. Luckily for both him and Warrington, for as a Prefect he would have to take action against students duelling in the common room, it took only a moment before Warrington was on his way.

Terence released his breath slowly, hardly aware that he had been holding it in the first place. As soon as Warrington was safely back with his group of friends, Keira sank back into her chair, her posture mimicking total defeat. Concerned, Terence made his way towards the girl, trying not to startle her.

"Keira?"

* * *

Keira's head snapped up, her body twisting as she faced the newcomer, her wand pointed at the boy's chest.

"Bloody hell. If you want to ask me to the Ball, get out of my sight before I hex you" she snarled venomously, before she realised who was standing beside her. Immediately she lowered her wand, a sheepish expression on her face.

"Sorry Terence. I didn't mean to snap at you" she said heavily, relaxing back into her chair. As she watched the boy's startled expression, she felt a wave of guilt course through her body. If only she had thought before acting.

"Take a seat. I'm really, really sorry. I've been asked to go to the Ball three times in the past hour" she explained once Terence had settled into the chair opposite her. "I am going to kill Pansy…" she muttered as an afterthought. Catching Terence's confused expression, Keira took a deep breath and recounted the entire story.

"I see" Terence said finally, deciding that now was probably not the best time to ask Keira to the Ball. But at least there was a chance, seeing as she wasn't already taken.

"I just don't understand why everyone had to pounce on me now…" Keira said, a look of genuine confusion upon her features. "I mean. The Sixth Year and Warrington don't even know me. At least Crabbe was probably just asking because he can't find anyone else." Terence took a moment to evaluate his answer, not wanting to send Keira back into a fit of anger.

"I think most people thought you were already taken. Either going with your bother or cousin. When the rumour made the rounds that you hadn't a partner, some of the guys wanted to take you as their date as a kind of…" Terence fished for the correct word, knowing that Keira wasn't going to like it whichever way he phrased it. "…status symbol".

"Oh for goodness sake. That's just stupid. How would I be a symbol for status?" Keira scorned, a disparaging expression clearly visible.

"You underestimate yourself, Keira" Terence said quietly, causing the girl to become serious and attentive. "You are the only daughter of a wealthy French family, with strong connections to the Malfoy household. Just from that you are influential. Add to that the fact that you are virtually untouchable – you're known as the Ice Princess, you know – anyone who gets to have you on their arm is superior. I would guess that that is why Warrington and the Sixth Year came to you." Terence watched Keira face carefully, knowing that he had pretty much ruined any chances of taking Keira to the Ball…but it was only really fair to brief her of the situation. That's what friends did, right?

"So…so, I'm some kind of conquest, then?" Keira questioned after a moment, a deep frown furrowing her forehead as she thought. Terence nodded.

"Stupid guys" she sniffed scornfully, before suddenly looking at Terence and smiling widely. "But I did know about the nickname – courtesy of dear Miss Parkinson." Keira laughed briefly, a humourless laugh that echoed the spite that lay between the two girls. Deciding that it was high time to change the topic of conversation, Terence voiced the thought that had been bothering him ever since Keira had spun 'round to level her wand at Warrington.

"Hey, Keira. Why did you never try out for the Quidditch team?"

"Hmm?" Keira asked, resurfacing from whichever thoughts she was perusing. "Oh, I just don't really like the competitive nature. Why?"

"You've got damn fast reactions" Terence replied with a smile, causing a real laugh to leave Keira's mouth. Terence marvelled at the bell-like quality. In a way it was a shame she didn't laugh so freely more often.

"Thanks" she said, almost as an afterthought, a shy smile blossoming upon her face. They sat in silence for a moment, before Keira had a sudden thought, cocking her head a little to one side as she scrutinised the dark youth opposite her.

"Do you want to go flying tomorrow? I want to spend as little time indoors if the girls are only going to worry about what they are going to wear and who they're going with, and the guys try to conquer my cold heart." Terence was shocked into silence. Of all the things he had expected Keira to say, these were not it.

"I don't have a broom" he said somewhat lamely, trying to gather his wits.

"Psh, don't worry about it. You can either have mine or borrow Saturnin's".

"I doubt your brother would want me flying his broom." Keira raised an eyebrow, getting to her feet.

"Is that a challenge, dear sir?" Before Terence could utter a word, Keira was making a beeline for the couches before the fire where Draco and Saturnin were spread-eagled along with part of their fan club.

* * *

Terence remained seated, totally overwhelmed at the sudden change of character he had just witnessed. Keira _never_ jested. It was actually a little unnerving how quickly she changed mood. It was almost as though she was made up of different people, the situation she found herself in dictating which person she was. Not that he minded this more…playful side to her. While he was lost in contemplation, he barely noticed Warrington coming up to him.

"Higgs." At the curt greeting, Terence turned in his chair to look into the grim features of his classmate.

"Yes, Warrington?" he asked, his voice cool and formal. He did not need to get into a dispute with the burly Chaser.

"What are you doing with her?" Warrington asked, indicating Keira with a jerk of his head.

"Nothing in particular. Just talking, really" Terence replied cautiously, keeping a keen eye on the boy standing close by.

"Hmm" Warrington grunted in reply, seemingly thinking something through. "Just don't have any designs on her. She's mine" he warned after a moment, his pale blue eyes cold as he stared down at the other boy.

"Come on, Warrington. Who do you think you're kidding? Keira isn't the type of girl you can own. She'd hex you to bits." Terence replied lightly, trying not to let Warrington's words effect him.

"Humph. We'll see about that" the Quidditch player said darkly, causing Terence's eyes to narrow.

"Warrington. I advise you to leave the girl alone. You do not want to get in trouble with her lot. It wouldn't be difficult for her to make sure your family runs out of business within a quarter year" Terence warned, levelling his classmate with a stern glare. Warrington shrugged and walked off, leaving Terence with a strong feeling of doubt. Keira would have to watch her back, for Warrington evidently took badly to having been shown down by a mere slip of a girl.

* * *

Keira made her way towards her brother with a slight spring in her step. Her evening had, surprisingly, taken a turn for the better. Saturnin and Draco were lying on the couch surrounded by Pansy, Daphne and a couple of Fifth Year girls. When Keira arrived, Pansy gave her a smug look which Keira returned with a sweet smile. Oh, that girl wouldn't know what hit her the day that Keira exacted her revenge. Stepping through the tangle of limbs, Keira balanced herself on the armrest of the couch where Saturnin was lying.

"Saturnin?" Keira asked, tilting her head to look at him directly.

"Hmm" he answered non-committedly, but looking at her nonetheless.

"I was wondering whether I could borrow your broom tomorrow." Saturnin pulled himself upright, staring at his sister for a long moment.

"Why?" he asked slowly, eyeing Keira shrewdly.

"I want to go flying with a friend who doesn't have a broomstick" she replied easily, keeping her features decidedly neutral.

"Who?" Pansy cut in, her eyes glittering in a predatory manner.

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, darling" Keira answered in saccharine tones. "It's a shame you can't fly, else Drakey here might have taken you for a ride." As she said this, Keira shot her cousin a dark look. Draco merely shrugged, having resigned himself to the fact that as long as he was spending time with Pansy, Keira would snap at him.

"So, can I Saturnin?" she asked, turning her attention back to her sibling.

"What do I get in return?" he asked, a faint smile pulling at his lips. Keira paused for a moment, thinking of something she could use as a bargaining chip. Typical, he couldn't ever give her something for free. Then again, she didn't either, so she guessed they were even.

"Hmm. I'll get you the research for the Potions essay" she offered knowing that Saturnin could hardly resist taking her Potions notes when he himself hadn't taken any.

"Deal. But my broom had better come back in pristine condition". Keira grinned, hopping off the couch.

"Yes, sir!" Still smiling, Keira made her way back over to Terence, shooting Warrington a dark glare as they passed.

"So?" Terence enquired as Keira let herself fall back into her armchair.

"Done and dusted" she replied. "When do you want to meet?" Terence thought for a moment, trying to find a suitable time.

"How about one o'clock? After lunch?" Keira nodded in agreement, excitement knotting in her stomach.

"Say we meet by the Quidditch pitch? I don't want certain people following…there are enough rumours floating about already." Keira added, watching Pansy whisper something to Draco. "I'd better go and tell Saturnin. See you tomorrow, then".

* * *

Keira awoke early the next morning, as was her habit. Glancing at the sleeping forms of her dorm-mates, Keira wondered what would happen if she got Seraphin to bring Pansy a live mouse for breakfast. Grinning to herself, she slipped into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. By 8:30 she was in the Great Hall eating breakfast with a handful of early risers. After a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon and beans, Keira made her way back to the common room to compile the set of notes she was giving Saturnin. She wasn't foolish enough to give him all her notes after all.

As noon approached, Keira was just about finished, adding the final few comments and source references. Satisfied with her work, she stopped for a quick lunch before returning to the common room. Since Saturnin hadn't been at lunch and he wasn't in the common room, Keira made her own way to the boys' dorms. She sincerely hoped that he would be back at the dorm on time, for only he could unlock his trunk without triggering the defence mechanism. At five minutes to one, Saturnin arrived. Keira raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, not wanting to annoy her brother and have him change his mind. Holding out the sheaf of notes, she extended her other hand, wanting to take the broom from Saturnin.

"Who are you flying with?" he asked, still holding on to the broom.

"Higgs. Slytherin Seeker before Draco had him kicked off the team" Keira replied. "He knows how to handle a broom, honestly". Having convinced her brother that the broom was in safe hands, Keira hurried to her dorm to fetch her own broom before racing through the dungeons and out across the grounds. She arrived five minutes late, out of breath, but with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi Terence. Sorry for the delay. My dear brother needed to know his broom was in safe hands." The dark-haired boy smiled and waved away her apologies.

"It doesn't matter" he said easily, looking at Saturnin's Nimbus 2001 with a slight look of awe.

"Here, take it" Keira motioned, holding out the Nimbus, which Terence immediately refused.

"No. You take the newer broom" he said hastily, trying not to let his eagerness at flying again show.

"I don't like the Nimbus, so either you take it or you remain on the ground" Keira said with a shrug, mounting her own Comet 260. She grinned to herself as Terence picked the Nimbus up reverently, running his hands gently along the handle as though stroking a precious filly's neck.

"Come on, Terence. Its only a broom" Keira laughed, circling above him. Finally, the boy swung himself onto the broom and accelerated upwards to join her.

"What do you mean, 'only a broom'…" he called in disbelief, whizzing past her. "Do you have any idea how fast it is?" Keira chuckled to herself. Boys…they were always blinded by the speed. Lying flat against the handle of her broom, Keira accelerated towards Terence, pulling into a sharp stop before him.

"How about a game of tag?" she suggested, darting forwards to brush the boy's shoulder before heading into a steep dive, her laugh echoing through the air. They spent the next hour and a half playing tag, interspersed with moments of gentle cruising. An hour before darkness fell, the pair of them landed, their hair tousled and cheeks reddened by the crisp winter's air. As they made their way back to the castle, Terence wondered whether now might be a good time to ask. After all, there were only two days until the Ball.

"Ehm. Keira…" he began somewhat nervously, coming to a halt before they reached the final stretch of grass in front of the oak doors. "I was wondering. Does your threat from yesterday still stand if I were to ask you to the Yule Ball?" Keira looked at him in surprise, mentally reliving the past evening to make sure that she was on the correct memory.

"Why?" she asked curiously, noting the uneasy expression on the boy's face.

"Well…if not, then I wanted to know whether we could go to the Ball together…as friends, of course" he added hurriedly, his dark brown gaze flickering from Keira to the castle and back. Keira frowned for a moment, wondering whether Terence had just been more subtle at disarming her defences than the other boys, and was now searching for the prestige that all the others had wanted.

"Look at me" she demanded, silver locking with chocolate for a long, tense moment while Keira searched for signs of deceit. When she found none, she smiled slightly.

"Okay, you've passed the test. Yes, you can accompany me to the Ball." Terence sighed in relief, making to continue the walk back to the castle, but Keira's hand stopped him.

"But if I find out you've been using me for this prestige-hunting business….you are going to wish you never set foot in Slytherin. Is that clear?" Terence nodded hurriedly, not liking the dark undertone.

"Okay. Glad to have that settled" Keira said happily, catching Terence by surprise at her sudden gaiety. "Come on, we'd better get back to the common room. Saturnin will be demanding his broom back". Terence followed Keira with a bright spark in his eyes that not even his indifferent expression could hide.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, a nice long chapter for you all. Yule Ball is coming next (I know its taken an age to get there). It was supposed to feature in this chapter, but I thought it would get too long. Hoping to update over the next couple of weeks. I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please review. Thanks._


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Narcissa Malfoy sat comfortably before the fire in her private parlour, gazing absently into the flickering depths. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve, and with that came, a day later, the Yule Ball for the three youths at Hogwarts. The lady of the manor was a little apprehensive, for she really hadn't had enough time to educate Keira. The boys would hopefully be able to take care of themselves. They had always made more of an effort with their appearance…Plus, it was the ladies who had to be beautiful and elegant upon the dance floor.

Narcissa sighed gently, idly wishing she could drop by Hogwarts to make sure her charges were presentable. In addition, she dearly wished she could be witness, for although all three children had had dance lessons during their education on social etiquette, she would have liked to observe them. Narcissa was proud to say that all three excelled, the boys moving flawlessly to the music, leading their partner effortlessly. Narcissa had been pleasantly surprised to find Keira thoroughly enjoyed dancing, despite her slightly tom-boyish attitude, her movements lithe and supple as she carried herself across the dance floor.

Pulling her straying thoughts back to the matter at hand, Narcissa looked at the pile of magazines stacked on the coffee table before her. Perhaps if she sent Keira a selection, the girl would be able to style herself, for she was certainly intelligent enough if she put her mind to it. Narcissa spent the next couple of hours browsing through her collection, picking out the most relevant in terms of hairstyling and make-up. Satisfied with her work, Narcissa wondered which owl she should use to send the package. Her own familiar was off in France, and Lucius needed his own owl on call.

Narcissa was about to floo one of her friends, when a sharp clicking on the window pane caught her attention. Keira's large bird was waiting patiently on the ledge, knocking with his beak at polite intervals. Narcissa eyed the bird warily, making her way to the window and standing well back as she opened it. She had never understood how the girl had insisted on bringing home the beast, for he was aggressively minded towards everyone except his owner. Narcissa still remembered the deep bite and claw marks Lucius had sported when he had first tried to use Seraphin for parcel delivery.

Seraphin, however, merely fluttered over to the small stack of magazines before cocking his head towards the lady of the house. After a moment's hesitation, Narcissa decided to cut her losses. Evidently the bird had felt himself needed, else he wouldn't have returned to the Manor.

"Stay here whilst I fetch the packing paper. And no funny business" she warned, before disappearing into the corridor in search of travelling paper. Ever since Potter had freed Dobby from his work, she had had to do so much more by hand. Narcissa returned a short while later to find that the black-streaked owl hadn't moved a muscle and was regarding her coolly through deep blue eyes. He was actually quite a handsome bird, when you thought about it, Narcissa mused, flicking her wand deftly and wrapping the magazines securely.

"Off you go, then" Narcissa said, watching as the bird picked up the package and took to the air. Another oddity about the bird…he didn't ask for treats…though Narcissa wasn't sure if that was simply because he wanted to be gone.

* * *

As soon as Seraphin was out of range from the window, he released a sharp cry of annoyance. How dare the witch send him on his way without even a thank you for turning up. Still, her reaction had been amusing, the owl thought, clicking his beak in humour as he began the long trek northwards. He had felt the apprehension washing off the lady of the household as she opened the window, no doubt remembering what he had done to Lucius. Seraphin's orbs narrowed slightly at the thought, the deep pools sparkling darkly in remembrance of the same event. It had been fun whilst it lasted, the blond-haired man getting nothing more than he deserved for treating him like a common post owl. But being at the receiving end of a blast of fire from said man's wand was _not_ amusing…not that Lucius had managed to hit him.

* * *

The day before the Yule Ball, Keira felt jittery. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that everything would be fine, she felt sick to the stomach just thinking about her guardians' reactions if they decided that she hadn't been upholding the family honour. There was a slightly tense undertone to the atmosphere when Keira entered the common room after a crisp morning walk. Everyone _looked_ at ease, though appearances could be deceptive…especially in Slytherin. Wanting a bit of peace and quiet to gather herself for the coming evening, she made her way to her dorm which was blissfully empty, save for…

"Seraphin" Keira exclaimed, spotting the large bird on the covers to her bed. Sitting beside him was a package wrapped in expensive brown travelling paper. Curious, Keira made her way towards the bird before catching the familiar script on the front of the package.

"You let Narcissa give you a parcel to carry?" she asked in disbelief, eying her bird with a mistrustful eye. "What are you planning?" Seraphin hooted in reply, ruffling his feathers in an innocent manner. Keira chuckled. If her familiar had something planned, he would go through with it 'til the end, and there was nothing she could do to deviate him from the course. Seraphin clicked his beak, looking pointedly at the parcel.

"Ok, ok…I get the point, darling" Keira answered, peeling back the brown paper to reveal a handful of magazines that seemed to dedicate most of their pages to the latest styles in the fashion world. Keira raised her eyebrows, frowning at Seraphin, before picking up the parchment note that lay on top of the stack.

_Keira. _

_As the Yule Ball is fast approaching, I thought it would be wise to give you some reading material. I understand it may be a little short notice, but these magazines have some wonderful guides to hairstyling. I have left a couple of notes in the margins. Have a lovely Ball, and don't forget to send some pictures. Pass my regards on to Draco and Saturnin._

_Narcissa._

Keira eyed the note for a moment longer, before feeling a slight rush of gratitude towards her aunt. Perusing the magazines would certainly get her mind off things, and truthfully, Keira hadn't a clue about how she should style herself. Listening to Pansy and Daphne chattering the last couple of nights had made that much clear.

"Well….thanks Seraphin" she said quietly, as she settled back to lean against the headrest of her bed. "I may as well get started. You wanting something?" Seraphin hooted softly and fluttered over to perch on her arm inclining his head in a gesture that asked for a hug. Smiling slightly, Keira smoothed his downy plumage, running her long spidery fingers along his back before giving him a kiss on the head. With that, the ritual was over and Seraphin soared out of sight.

Keira was so immersed in her reading, that she was hardly aware when lunchtime approached just over an hour later. Only when Draco stuck his head 'round the door to ask whether she was ever going to eat, did she remember the time.

"Sorry, Draco. I forgot the time. Give me half a minute" she called to the blond boy, leaping off the bed to pull on her robes and place the magazines in her trunk. She didn't need Pansy nosing about, after all. On the way to lunch, Saturnin asked the inevitable question.

"Keira…You do have someone to take you to the Ball, don't you? It wouldn't be proper for you to come unaccompanied." Keira grinned to herself, deciding to play about with the boys for a moment.

"What would you say if I didn't?" she answered, her voice kept decidedly neutral. She forced herself to remain indifferent to Draco's hissed muttering of "Pansy was right". Saturnin turned his dark eyes onto his sister, his brow furrowed slightly.

"In that case, I'd have to find you a date" he replied, before giving her a devilish smirk. "I've heard that Warrington is still stag. Perhaps I'll ask him…" Keira almost lost her cool, her face draining of colour as her hands clenched into fists, as she fought to regain her composure.

"Well, luckily for you and me, I've found myself a dance partner" she answered sweetly, trying to erase the horrific image of turning up to the Ball with Warrington. He may be a popular choice due to his Quidditch status…but he was far to cocky for his own good. Saturnin chuckled to himself, evidently having read more out of Keira's reaction than she cared he would.

Seven o'clock the next evening meant havoc in Keira's dorm. Pansy had been standing in front of the bathroom mirror for the past half hour, Tracey was close to a fit of hysterics at not finding her jewellery, whilst Daphne was straightening her hair with practised wand movements. Keira remained sitting on her bed in a state of shock, watching her dorm-mates flutter about.

"Aren't you coming to the ball?" Millicent Bulstrode asked curiously from where she piling her long hair onto her head in a complex set of twists. Keira gave her a haughty look, unsure of whether her voice would even work. Millicent shrugged and turned her concentration back to her hair, as Keira finally rallied herself. She had forty-five minutes to get herself ready.

Standing under the hot stream from the shower, Keira tried to let the anxiety ease out from her body. She had decided what to do with her hair, she knew how to apply the make-up that Narcissa had insisted on, and she had no obligations to fulfil at the Ball. So all in all, there wasn't really much to worry about…right?

The atmosphere in the dorm was getting more and more stressed, although at least the girls were now all congregating in the dorm itself, rather than in the bathroom. Picking up her rowan wand, Keira stared at her reflection in the mirror, the wet ebony tresses hanging limply to her shoulders. What had Narcissa suggested she do first? Ah yes, getting her hair sorted, then the dress, and finally the make-up.

Keira nibbled lightly on her lip as she hesitated. What if she messed up? Well, there wasn't really another option, for she had barely half an hour left. Taking a deep breath, she muttered the gentle hair-drying charm, passing the warm stream of air through her hair until it was only marginally damp. Keira ended the charm, passing her wand close to her head and moving onto a complex set of flicks. Five minutes later, she paused her actions, gazing critically into the mirror. She didn't quite recognise the face peering back at her, the shining ebonite tresses falling in soft waves to frame her face. She cocked her head to one side, a little unsure, before deciding that it could have been a lot worse.

With that, she disappeared back to the dorm, pulling her dress robes from her trunk and slipping the delicate garment over her head. Mme Coudre had done an excellent job with the tailoring, the feather-light fabric hugging Keira's narrow body. Glancing at her watch, Keira began to worry a little. She had fifteen minutes before she was meeting Terence and the boys in the common room.

Keira dived into her trunk, pulling out her necessaire and making her way back to the bathroom and consequently the mirror. Sighing to herself, Keira surveyed the mixture of bottles, before pulling out the one that Narcissa had called foundation, and beginning the arduous process of applying the powder in a discrete layer upon her features. Next came the spattering of colour across the cheeks that Narcissa had insisted upon before Keira turned to her eyes. They were always the most difficult, she had decided after her few attempts at practising the skill. Pulling out the dark grey eyeliner pencil, Keira heaved a light sigh. Applying the colour was simple enough…the problem was more that her eyes felt like watering whenever she applied pressure to the sensitive skin. Nonetheless, the mission was carried out successfully, the ring of colour emphasising the almond shape and shifting hues of her orbs. Mascara, lip-gloss….finished. Keira heaved a deep sigh of relief before glancing at her watch again and panicking. Two minutes.

She raced back to the now empty dorm, slipping her feet into her shoes, before hurrying from the room. She paused momentarily on the threshold, her nerves retuning in full force, but then she was out in the common room. She smiled shyly as she walked up to Terence and the boys, unsure of what the silence that settled over the group was to mean.

* * *

Terence waited in the common room, hovering a little nervously near Saturnin and Draco. The two hardly gave him a glance, too wrapped up in their conversation. He glanced at his watch. The girls should be arriving soon, he mused, looking up to find Pansy sashaying towards Draco in an overly frilly, pale pink dress. Terence found himself praying that Keira would turn up in something more…elegant. Then he slapped himself mentally, for Keira would flatly refuse to wear anything frilly or pink.

Terence held himself stiffly as Pansy eyed him for a moment, before turning to croon something into Draco's ear, giggling a little as she did so. Saturnin, it seemed, was accompanying Daphne, for he gave her a courteous bow and kiss upon the hand at her arrival. Terence tried to keep his cool, wondering what had happened to Keira. As far as he could remember, she was usually punctual.

When the girl rounded the corner of the dormitories, Terence found himself lost for words. It seemed as though Keira had transformed into a totally new person; her face surrounded by gentle black waves, while the slight use of make-up accented her high cheek-bones and almond-shaped eyes. The biggest transformation, though, was to see her in a dress. Without her layers of robes and heavy schoolbag, she looked almost fragile, the deep ocean fabric clinging to her slender figure.

Terence ran a practised eye over Keira's dress as she made her was towards them, his father working in the textile trade. It wasn't difficult to see that both the cloth and the tailoring were of the highest standard. The cut itself was simple enough, the bodice narrowing slightly at the waist before flaring outwards a little. However, the seamstress had added various layers from the waist down to just below the knee where the dress ended, mimicking the effect of waves upon the ocean, and softening the harsh lines of the otherwise basic cut. When Keira came to a halt before him, he noticed how the dress, interwoven with delicate silver threads, made her eyes darker; the smoky hue interwoven with specs of blue.

Then he belatedly realised that he should say something to the witch standing before him with a slightly confused expression upon her face.

"You look really pretty, Keira" he said finally, smiling warmly at the girl, before pro-offering his arm for her to take.

* * *

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself" Keira answered, taking in his deep blue dress robes. She paused to look around her, her nerves extinguishing now that there was no option of going back.

"Aren't we going?" Keira asked the group at large, noticing that no-one had made to move. Shrugging, she turned to Terence and placed her hand upon his arm. As the pair of them walked past, Keira caught sight of Draco's shocked expression, causing the girl to send a smirk his way, before she and Terence passed out into the dungeon passageway.

The Entrance Hall was full of people; various couples were waiting to get into the Great Hall, whilst yet others were waiting for their partners to arrive. As was usual to happen within Hogwarts, the Slytherin group met up with Potter and company. Keira was startled to find that Granger, of all people, was accompanying Krum. She had thought the girl had more sense the rest of Hogwart's population who swooned at the mention of the Quidditch star. Keira shrugged mentally, turning towards Potter and Weasley, the Patil twins on their arms. Her grey gaze travelled slowly along Weasley's figure, the fraying maroon edges doing nothing to improve his appearance. Before Keira could pass a scathing comment, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and Terence led her forwards.

The Hall was beautifully decorated with silver frost and garlands of mistletoe and ivy. A warm orange glow filled the Hall, hundreds of lanterns lighting the smaller tables which replaced the normal House tables. Keira looked around the room in wonder, not quite watching where she was going as Terence led her through the milling people to a table.

"Keira. If I may introduce to you Mr. Forsyth, Miss Sadar, Miss. Argon and Mr. Lavrond." Terence spoke smoothly, interrupting Keira's thoughts and causing her to look at the four Slytherins Terence was pointing out. She smiled politely, making a mental note of her table partners' names, as Terence introduced her, before speaking to the group.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Keira grinned to herself as she sat down in the seat Terence held out for her. This wasn't all that difficult. As she let her gaze sweep across the hall, she was met by a pair of glowering black orbs nearby, a sheepish smile forming upon her features as she caught Saturnin's look. He evidently wasn't too pleased at her sitting at a different table, surrounded with Terence's friends. Keira shot Saturnin a look that clearly told him to mind his own business before she turned back to the table just in time to smile slightly towards the Slytherin Sixth year who was introducing his Ravenclaw date.

It wasn't long before their table was filled, Keira feeling a little bit out of place being the youngest present. A light conversation struck up about the table whilst everyone waited for the Champions to process into the Hall, the sound of polite clapping fill the large room when they did so. A somewhat puzzled hush fell upon the inhabitants of the Great Hall as everyone glanced at the empty golden plates and the small menu, no-one quite sure precisely what to do. It wasn't long before Dumbledore took the initiative, whereupon the murmur of voices started up again.

Keira glanced down at her menu, before ordering veal roast with roast potatoes. She ate in silence, listening to the conversations that were being passed across the table, and sharing the odd word with Terence. She was terribly shy amidst all these people. Halfway through her meal, she was startled out of her thoughts when her sandy-haired seating partner began speaking.

"Terence tells me you are gifted with potions" the boy said, smiling slightly as his blue eyes met hers. Keira scrambled about for his name, whilst a modest reply was already leaving her lips.

"I'm not too bad" she answered, remembering the boy's name. Frederic Tarou. She felt a little uneasy speaking to the Sixth Year, for she knew nought about him. But Tarou didn't give her much time to dwell on the matter, his voice reaching her ears once more.

"I was wondering whether you could give me your viewpoint on an interesting question I stumbled upon last week." Keira slowly finished chewing her roast potato.

"Okay" she answered, wondering where this discussion was headed. Surely the boy knew she was two years below him.

"When lionfish scales and armadillo bile are combined, a highly volatile mixture is formed which will readily shatter the cauldron upon contact with the resulting potion. According to Lockerby, conducting the experiment in a lead cauldron as opposed to a copper cauldron should reduce the product's volatility." Keira watched the boy with interest, her mind sorting through the problem. She hadn't heard of this Lockerby, nor had she read much about lionfish, but since they would be using armadillo bile after the holidays she had done some ahead-of-time research.

"However," Tarou continued, "the decrease in volatility is minimal, and as a consequence of using the lead cauldron, large volumes of white fumes are created. I've been wondering whether there is perhaps another method to catalyse the reaction without running the risk of either melting the cauldron or asphyxiating anyone standing nearby." Keira pondered his words, her brow lightly furrowed as she absently chewed the last of her potatoes. Lead cauldron…that sounded intriguing, given that the armadillo bile was highly acidic.

"Does Lockerby give any explanations as to why he suggests using a lead cauldron?" she asked after a moment, only to get a headshake from Tarou. Keira decided that she wasn't particularly fond of Lockerby in that case. "I'm just slightly confused as to his choice of cauldron...Due to the highly acidic properties of armadillo bile, it should react with most metals, thus creating fumes….did you get any vapours when testing with the copper cauldron?"

"A slight amount of faintly blue vapour, but not all that much really" was the reply, a slight smile playing at Keira's lips at having guessed correctly. So that was the origin of the fumes…but the main question had yet to be answered.

"What are the properties of lionfish scales? And how did you add them" Keira asked curiously, deciding that they were the cause of the volatility. As far as she had read, armadillo bile on its one was quite stable, even when heated.

"Lionfish scales. We add them in powdered form. They are mildly alkaline, react with water of any type to give out heat." Tarou paused for a moment, his brow crinkled in thought. "Oh, and they have a high Disaplir Factor."

Keira didn't have a clue what the Disaplir Factor was, but she didn't feel like asking more questions and looking clueless. Instead, she tried to piece together the rest of the puzzle based on her own readings and meagre experience. The first area of improvement was not to crush the scales. Adding something in powder form always meant the reaction happened faster. It was common sense, really, when you took the time to think about it. The second aspect undoubtedly had to do with directly adding the scales to the bile. Some exchange between the two ingredients was bound to be the cause of the instability of the product.

"What are you adding the armadillo bile and lionfish scales to?" she asked after a moment, determined to reach at least some form of conclusion.

"First, we create a base using lacewings, rainwater and beech root. Then we add the armadillo bile, stir exactly seventeen times in a counter-clockwise direction, upon which the potion turns from clear to mustard yellow. Then we add the lionfish scales." Keira listened attentively, mulling over the problem. Acidic and alkaline substances rarely combined to create a fairly explosive mixture. But just in case the reaction between the bile and scales was so rapid that it caused unwanted side-effects, perhaps a plant catalyst would help dilute the acid slightly.

"First of all, I would predict that adding the lionfish scales whole would decrease the speed of the reaction, which would give you more time to stabilise the potion. Otherwise, I was thinking perhaps you could dilute the armadillo bile with some plant essence…" Keira trailed off, still wondering what kind of plant would be suitable. Perhaps mugwort? Or dreyweed?

"Hmm. I see. Perhaps an infusion of honeysuckle would be a good place to start" the Sixth Year spoke, pulling Keira out of her own musings. "Thank you for your assistance".

"You're welcome" Keira replied, a little confused by the abruptness of the end of the conversation, but before she could dwell on it, Dumbledore signalled for them to stand up.

Moments later, the tables had disappeared to the walls, leaving a large space for dancing. The Weird Sisters struck up their first tune as the Champions and their partners opened the Ball. Keira eyed the dance floor for a moment, wondering when would be the appropriate time to join in. Slowly, the first couples made their way to the dance floor. Keira turned to Terence, wondering whether he was ever going to ask her to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" he finally asked, causing the girl to give him a light grin.

"I'd thought you'd never ask, silly" she teased back, accepting his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

Snape glowered at the occupants of the Great Hall. Honestly…why did Dumbledore insist on his presence when the Headmaster knew full well what his views on such….festivities were? Then, there was the added annoyance of Karkaroff. Didn't the fool realise that he, Severus Snape, wanted absolutely nothing to do with him? Snape allowed his breath to hiss through clenched teeth as he glared down at the dancing couples. Well, wasn't life all fun and games for them, he thought sourly, stubbornly refusing to leave the table. As soon as the time presented itself, he would leave this overpopulated hall and patrol the grounds. At least no-one was foolish enough to ask him to dance.

Talking of dancing…Snape found his gaze returning to a slim girl clad in ocean-blue robes. Well, blue wasn't quite the correct phrasing – more of a mixture between an greyish blue and green. Keira's cheeks had a rosy hue, her form moving effortlessly across the dance floor. Ever since the dancing had started, Snape doubted she had left the floor. Watching her for a moment, he wondered at the happiness that radiated from her face as she moved gracefully through the fox trot her Beauxbatons dancing partner was leading her through. Snape had never seen her look so free and unconcerned before. As she spiralled past beneath him, he was surprised to make out the silver pendant that hung around her neck, standing out clearly against the pale skin. For a moment he was consumed with an odd feeling, something that bordered on happiness and flattery and was totally inappropriate considering how he was stuck at this Ball. Still, his heart beat just a fraction stronger at the thought that Keira had worn his gift. He shook his head slightly, clearing away the thoughts. With a final glance at the ebony-haired girl who had just bid farewell to the Beauxbaton's boy before accepting Draco as her new partner, he left the table, his customary black robes billowing out behind him as he swished from the room towards the rose garden. Merlin, how he hated roses…

* * *

Keira revolved slowly on the spot, her gaze alternating between Terence's brown eyes and her surroundings. As the Slytherin led her in a smooth waltz, Keira's silver orbs caught sight of Snape, sitting up at the high table. Ever since the dancing had commenced, he hadn't seemed to move, a surly glower upon his features. Most of his colleagues had joined in for a dance or two, but the Potions Master seemed thoroughly displeasured at being present. A small sigh passed across Keira's lips as she tore her gaze away from the wizard. It was such a shame, the way his life seemed to be filled with nothing but unhappiness. If she wasn't so wary of his reaction and temper, she would have asked him for a dance.

The next tune started up, a slow rhythm that took Keira's mind to back to dancing. Curious orbs are directed towards a raven-haired boy from Beauxbatons who was suddenly hovering beside them.

"May I cut in?" he asked politely, inclining his head briefly in Terence's direction in a gesture of respect. Terence nodded, releasing his gentle hold of her waist and handing her over to the boy. Keira gave him a small smile of greeting, anxious to get moving again. In the past hour, she had stepped off the dance floor only once for a drink of butter beer.

"We waltz?" the boy asked, his tones lilting as he carefully placed a hand on her waist. Keira nodded in agreement, placing her left hand on his shoulder before taking his left hand in her right. They moved in a slow arc, the music wrapping its around Keira as her feet moved smoothly to the triple beat. Hopefully the Weird Sisters would play something faster next, she mused...for though waltzing was all fine and well, the slow pace did get a little tedious after a while.

"You dance well" her partner said suddenly, causing Keira to smile sheepishly in his direction.

"Thank you" she replied, holding the boy's gaze.

"Do you dance often?" he enquired, his tones soft, as though he feared he might anger her with his question.

"Not really, though when I have the chance, I make use of the opportunity" she answered freely. Perhaps she had had a little too much butter beer, she mused idly, waving the thought away. Ah well. There was no harm in being cheerful and talkative, was there? It wasn't as though she had lost all sense of class and danced with a Hufflepuff or taken part in some breach of propriety. A moment of silence fell between the pair of them as the final notes faded away, and a jaunty tune picked up.

"Perhaps something a little faster?" Keira suggested when the boy made no move to pull away.

"Fox trot?" Came the reply, to which Keira grinned. Within moments, the pair of them were darting across the dance floor, expertly avoiding the other couples. When the music came to an end, Keira breathing had picked up, her cheeks flushed with the activity.

"Thank you" the French boy said, releasing his hold. "You dance beautifully." With a last smile in her direction, he disappeared as Draco cut smoothly into her line of vision.

"You lost Pansy, did you?" Keira teased, moving forwards to accept Draco's hand and falling into the swift two-step her cousin had started. Draco shot her a disgruntled look at her words, shaking his head.

"Thank Merlin I did. Clingy witch, that one" he muttered, pulling a face as he spun Keira on the spot. Keira laughed brightly, her silver orbs sparkling as she met her cousin's paler gaze.

"I tried to warn you, Draco" she chuckled, her gaze falling upon Pansy's pink form. The girl was glaring daggers in her direction, causing a naughty smirk to form upon Keira's features. Steering Draco in Pansy's direction, Keira closed the distance between herself and the blond boy, leaning forwards to whisper in his ear.

"Hold me tighter, will you?" Draco did as she asked, his hand moving from her waist to the small of her back as they moved past Pansy, Keira sending her a triumphant smirk, before the pair of them disappeared in the sea of dancers once more. Keira giggled as replayed Pansy's look of utter outrage. Ah, the small pleasures of annoying the pug-faced girl…

When midnight arrived, Keira felt drained of all energy, and happy. As the final note died away, she clapped with everyone else as the Weird Sisters took their leave, before turning to Terence.

"Shall we go?" the boy asked, giving her a warm smile. Keira nodded, slipping her hand on top of his as they joined the throng of couples leaving the Hall. They walked down the dungeon passageway in silence, pausing briefly to give the stone wall the password, before slipping into the common room.

"I guess now is the time to bid you goodnight" Terence said with a small smile.

"Indeed. Thanks for the great night" Keira replied softly, giving him a quick hug before stepping back hurriedly. She felt the bundle of butterflies come rushing back to her stomach as she regarded the youth before her. Hopefully she hadn't gone and ruined everything with that impulsive action. Terence simply grinned in reply.

"And I must thank you for being my lovely accompaniment for the night. Sleep well, Keira". With a small smile in Terence's direction, Keira turned and made her way to her dorm, her feet and calves aching.

* * *

_**A/N: **I am terribly sorry that it took so long for me to update. University is getting very stressful at the moment. Judging by the way things are going at current, I will be lucky to be able to update about once a month. I will do my best to keep to that. Reviews are more than welcome, and thank you for bearing with me._


End file.
